Debt
by Avatar Conner
Summary: 'Bring us the girl, and while away the debt.' That was what I need to do and I could see my family again. I never expected things to so bad so fast. Chapter 1 is rewritten. If it still sucks, you can skip to chapter 2, don't worry I won't be mad.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all, this is my first self insert/Oc centric/AU story that I've ever attempted just to let you know, if I begin to do a bad job at this, tell me and I'll try my best to fix it. **

**I love Bioshock, I have every game with every dlc by far, and I completely love the universe that Ken Levine created. And just today I read that Irrational was shutting down and I couldn't believe it. So in honor of the minds of one of the greatest gaming studios, I made this. I was really inspired by the incredible muffin's story: Bioshock, Hell in Heaven, and Wraith002's: Infinite. **

**If either of you two are reading this, you guys rock! **

**UPDATE: I rewritten this chapter since I reread it and saw how bad it was. If you still think it's a piece of crap I ask you to skip to the next chapter, I promise It gets better after this. I hope you read this and enjoy this.**

Lighthouses

'May you be halfway to heaven before the devil knows your dead.'-Unknown

My name is Jacob Harper, and my life is pretty fucked up right now.

Now i get that everyone has bad days, some more than others, but I'll tell you right now that I take the cake. I should probably start from the beginning of all this.

...

Like I said before my name's Jacob Harper. I'm 19 years old and this whole ordeal began when I was visiting my parents.

You see I go to collage and live on campus, but I still live a few hours dive away from my dorm. So I head out every other week or so to check in on my folks and brother, Patrick.

I'm going to collage for computer graphics and design, I'm not a artist or anything but I'm surprisingly good at it.

It's I entered the old prolong grounds I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I had green eyes, dark hazel hair, a bit pale skin, hey, I spend my day in a room in front of a screen, what do you expect?

I had a pair of darker blue jeans and white shoes. And I had a black under-armor long sleeve short with a orange t shirt over it. Pretty much geek wear. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

I was about to try and call them on my phone when I caught sight of something.

At the door was a note, inside the house. I pulled it from the door and read it to myself.

_Dear Mr. Harper_

_We understand that your parents and younger sibling is not home and we do realize that this is quite a shock to you, but they are missing. But we know of their location and can assure you that they are quite well. _

I let a shaky breath out and continued reading.

_We understand that you must be in quite a state of unrest, so we propose a compromise. Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt. If you agree then walk outside and tear up this letter. _

_Sincerely_

_-Lutece_

I read the note again, and again. "Holy shit...this...Fuck me!" I yelled out. This is real, this is so fucking real it's unbelievable! "Fuck! I mean...shit." I said to myself.

I laid my back against the wall and slid down. I held my face in my hands, "Jesus...I-I-I-I need to call the police. That's it, call the police!" I said, realizing the situation, I shoved my hand into my pocket and grabbed my phone.

I couldn't find it though, I just had it in my hands though! I didn't have any options. Heading up to my old room to grab my old grey pullover, I headed outside and locked the door behind me.

After a few steps outside, I felt...dizzy. Before I cold really understand what was happening, I fell.

...

Slowly opening my eyes, I could tell I wasn't exactly in Kansas anymore. One: the ground was rocking back and forth, which really wasn't something I wasn't used to; second, it was raining, hard.

Sitting up, I found out I was in a rowboat, and I wasn't alone. A man and woman in raincoats where sitting in the end of the boat, the man rowing the small vessel.

"Uhhh, hi?" I awkwardly asked.

The woman turned to look, "Ah, see, I told you this one would wake up later." she said to the man.

"Quite, right. Though I was the one who suggested the notion."

"And what notion would that be?"

"That he'd awake."

"Well of course he would, why wouldn't he?"

Great, try not to take offense to that. I thought as I sat up straight. As the two continued on their conversation I noticed a smell in the air. I've been out on the water before, living in Michigan my family had taken a few trips up to the Great Lakes, so being surrounded by water I guessed that was where I was.

"I'm, excuse me." I interrupted, the two looked at me, "I'm a little curious, where are we exactly?" I asked. The two looked at one another, "Didn't you tell him?" the man asked, "No, I clearly remembered telling you that was your job of the experiment."

"My job?"

"Yes."

"Then what is yours?"

"Simple, I gathered the subject."

Wait what?! Are these two clowns the ones who sent me the note? If so, then I should keep my mouth shut. In case they decide to send me a bloody box with a toe in it or something.

As the two continued their conversation, a sudden flash of light caught my attention. At first I thought it was just a flash of lightning, but seeing it again made me look more closely. Though he darkness I could make out the shape of a lighthouse in the distance.

As the rowboat pulled up the light lighthouse I tried asking my question again, "You two never answered me. Where am I?" I asked, a tad more forceful, the lady waved her hand, "Forgive my brother, he tends to forget some critical information from time to time, your just off the coast of Maine."

My eyes widened, I was over what, 3000 miles from home?

"We've arrived." the woman said. Standing up, I grabbed onto the nearby ladder and climbed onto the docks, looking up to the lighthouse I realized something, "Hey! Is someone meeting me here?" I called out to the retreating siblings, "Great. Just great."

Turning to the lighthouse, I picked up the pace as the rain and made a b-line for the door. After going up the spiraling stairway, I found yet another note:

Mr. Harper,

We thank you for accepting the invitation to pay beck your debt, inside is a case with your name on it. You should find the items inside which to be very helpful.

Singed

-Lutece

Okay now I'm starting to get a little pissed at these guys. Opening the door I found a nice and warm place to dry off for the time being.

As I closed the door behind me, I noticed a small basin of water below a sign which read, 'Of thy sins, I wash thee'. I wasn't exactly a choir boy, but I do kinda believe in a sense in the maker of life, "Guess a little water wouldn't hurt." I said as I took up some in my hands and drank.

After parching my thirst, I accented the stairs and found myself in someone's bedroom/living quarters. "Hello? I'm not trespassing, I just wanted to get out of the rain...hello?" I called throughout the lighthouse.

No one answered, thankfully. I didn't want to explain exactly why I was here, looking around I saw a old timely phone on a desk. Beside that was a wooden box with a gold plate on it, which had my name engraved in it. I'll be honest, I felt a tad bit flattered that they got me a nice looking box.

Okay yeah that sounds a little pathetic but sue me, I'm having a bad day, gotta take what I can get.

I unlatched the box and opened it, inside there was a pretty odd combination of stuff. The first thing I pulled out was a little doodle with...it looked like a sword, key and...a scroll? Next thing out was, change?

The coins where big as quarters but had a Ulysses S. Grant lookalike. The rim of the coin read 'Father Comstock, our Porphet and Savior' on the rim. I figured it was a collectors coin or something do I pocketed the money nonetheless.

Next up was a picture, bringing it into the light I saw that it had a girl in the image, her back turned to me but the side of her face was looking to her right. "Guess your the one they want me to find." I muttered to myself. Turing the photo over, it had her name, Elizabeth, along with some numbers below it. The 'girl' was actually a young woman really, she actually looked about my age.

Below that was what looked like a postcard. But what was on it made me do a double take, it almost looked like the Statue of Liberty, except this one had nothing on her head or in her hands and was stretched outwards. Oh yeah, and it was gold and had wings like a angle or something. The words 'Monument Island' was in crimson below it. Putting that in my back pocket I couldn't help but admire such a fake card.

The last thing in the box was a key, the thing looked like something out of a movie, on the handle was a bird and a cage. It joined the the papers in my pocket.

As I was about to head up to the next level, a shine from the box caught my eye. My eyes widened when I saw a gun in the case. First off, I'm not a pacifist, second, I'm not uncomfortable around guns. My dad and grandfather taught me how to use guns when I turned 13, and I went hunting a few years later.

But I did NOT like the idea of having to seriously hurt someone with one of them.

Deciding to leave that little nasty surprise behind I made my way to the stairs. As I headed up, I saw that either someone is a pig when it comes to cleaning, or there was a accident. As I reached the top of the stairs, I turned to see a man with a bag over his head, with blood on the wall behind him.

I was startled to say the least. Quickly heading back down stairs, I ran over to the box and picked up the gun. It looked like a old pistol, like real old.

I usually use a rifle for hunting but I'd improvise. Putting the holster on my belt, I checked to see I had a full clip in the gun, sliding the stock back, the click of a bullet in the chamber made me feel oddly safer.

Backtracking up the steps, I looked around for the murderer. The light above the body was the only source of light on the floor, so I had to keep a eye on the shadows for any movement.

After making sure I was alone, I turned my attention to the dead man. The bullet went straight through his head, I had to hold back my urge to puke. In his lap had a piece of cardboard with a bloody message in it, 'Do not fail us.' I gulped , "Jesus..." I said to the corpse.

Maybe if I didn't accept to come, he would have lived. I looked down at the pistol in my hand, if I was going to do what these people wanted, whoever they where, I'd need to make sure I could protect myself.

Heading back to the stairs I picked up a orange that fell from its original position. I walked over to the stairs leading up and put it on one of the stairs. Backing up a little, I took the gun out of it's holster and turned off the safety. As I aimed at the fruit, I tried to picture what a man's head would look like.

I felt another wave of nausea come over me as the man in my head could have easily been the dead one in the chair a few feet away. Taking a breath, I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

BAM!

The sound echoed through the tower as the food splattered from the bullet. Oh shit.

I ran towards the railing of the stairs and let lose my lunch.

I couldn't help but picture the man's head in place of the orange, in a way, it was my fault he was dead. It was obviously a message, 'Do your job right or we'll kill you and your family.'

After washing my mouth out in the man's kitchen, I felt a little better and not like I was gonna hurl again, making my way past the body, I stopped before the stairs and looked back at the poor man, "I'm sorry." I whispered to the deceased man as I headed up the stairs.

...

I kept going as the rain began to fall onto me as I continued on the steps. When I finally reached the top I looked around and saw the vast ocean and the storm. "Send me in the middle of nowhere why don't cha?" I asked aloud to no one in particular.

Circling around the balcony, I found a odd door to the light room. On the door there where three bells, a sword, a scroll, and a key. Sonofvabitch the doodle! I pulled the paper out of my pocket and looked at it, by the symbols where numbers, I could guess what to do.

Knocking the bells as the paper instructed, the lights above the bells lit up. "Okay...now what?" I questioned aloud. After a moment nothing happened.

That was when the noise started.

The sound seemed as though the sky was roaring, the red beams of light emanating from the clouds made it clear that...something was coming from the sky. After the sound passed, the light house let out it's own rhythmic sound to the mix, causing me to jump.

A bell rung in the air as the door dropped and the floor inside the room flipped and the search light changed positions with a red velvet chair.

"Oh yea, nothing foreboding at all. Just a secret chair in a lighthouse in the middle of nowhere." I said, sarcasm was a good friend of mine. The note clearly pointed to this, but I had a really, really bad feeling about this.

But I'm out of options. And I'm desperate. I sat down in the chair, which was surprisingly comfortable, and waited. "Ok so what do I-" the chair's arms clapped over my wrists, "Gah! What the hell?" the restraints held me against the seat, thankfully.

The floor pulled out from under me I saw that under the floor was...ROCKETS!

Your joking me right? What the fuck are these guys thinking they can launch me to the moon?!

Suddenly I felt something side across my lap, the pistol! I could only watch as my weapon fell to the floor as the rockets lit up.

'Brace yourself pilgrim, the restrains are there as a safeguard.'

The walls fold up from the ground and lock themselves in all around me, holy god I'm gonna die!

'Accession at the count of five.'

'Count of four.'

'Count of three.'

'Two.'

'One'

'Accession'

Gravity pushes me down into the death seat, oh god.

The rocket takes off.

I never should have stolen that slice of cake.

The ocean is disappearing.

I shouldn't have sworn so much.

The clods darken the window I'm looking out of, my green eyes looking back at me and my brown hair looks like it's turning white.

I never told my mom and dad I loved them enough

I close my eyes shut and wait to die.

'Hallelujah'

I didn't explode, or run of oxygen, or...anything for that matter. In fact, music started to play. Peeking my eye open, my jaw dropped. I saw the most amazing sight I've ever seen.

A city, in the clouds...it can't be possible. But here I am floating down as music plays, as I descended a zeppelin flew by, heading towards the builds off in the distance.

The parachute or whatever deployed, slowing my fall, I still couldn't close my jaw. As my pod landed on a rooftop, I got a clear view of a poster picturing the man on the money I picked up earlier. A lurch forward brought my mind back to me.

I must be dreaming.

But I was wrong. It turned into a full fledged nightmare.

AN: I hope you all liked it! I'll start working on the other one right away!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Columbia

**AN:I get that the character introduction in the first one was long and hard and I'm sorry. Character back stories aren't my specialty. Sorry.**

'_You only live once, but if you you do it right, once is all you need.'-May West_

So far today, I've found my family missing, traveled to Maine, blasted into the sky strapped onto a reject ACME rocket. But discovering a flying city over the Atlantic Ocean was kinda the trump card.

As my pod continued go down into the building, the words engraved into the metal rafters caught my eye but I was still in shock from what I just experienced for them to get my full attention.

By the time my pod came to a stop, my brain finally seemed to register what I just saw. A flying city. A FLYING city. A FLYING CITY! Ok, maybe I did die.

The sounds of the clamps retracting brought me out of my daze, as the door opened, the mural depicted a old man pointing towards the city. Stepping out of the pod, I found that this place had a pipe problem. The water just went over my feet and was surprisingly warm, "Okay, focus. Find out where the hell I am, and then find the girl." I said, going over my tasks. Fallowing the flow of the water, I came into a separate chamber with a statue of the man I saw in the mural.

The sign beneath it read: The seed of the prophet, shall sit the throne. And drown in flame the fountains of man.

Seed of the prophet? Ewwwwww. Just...ewwwww. Okay, trying to get that image out of my head. Circling around the statue I was pretty surprised to see someone else here. He wore a white robe and was what looked like praying by a stairwell, "Hey man, do you know exactly where I am?" I asked.

The man gave me kind smile and replied, "Heaven friend, or as close as we'll get to it for now."

I nodded and went down the stairs. Obviously I was in a church, it fit, the the mural, the praying man, all the candles everywhere, the singing. Wait, singing?

As I reached the base of the stairs, I could pretty much confirm I was in a church. A long corridor spread out before me, at the end a preacher was giving his sermon.

Making my way towards the circle if white robes, I saw that there was light emanating further down the way, I thought of what the man I ran into said earlier, about getting close to heaven.

As I reached the circle I gently pushed my way into the crowd. The preacher seemed to notice the black sheep, "Who is it, is it someone new?" he asked. The people parted ways for me to step forward, "Uh yes? I'm sorry, I'm trying to get into the city, could you help me?" I asked, the man chuckled, "Passage into the city? Brother the only way into Columbia is through the sweet waters of baptism."

Okay that gave me a answer to where I was, but...okay, I'll be honest, I'm may be a tad fearful of heights, but I am Terrified of water. When me and my family went up to Lake Michigan last time I nearly drowned, I'm fine in a boat though, but anything smaller than a canoe and I'm scared half to death.

"Uh...is there any chance I can get in another way into the city? I'm not a big fan of water." I said, trying not to let my phobia get the better of me. The man shook his head, "If you fear that The Lord will let one of his flock pass in his water then I fear that the only path you may take is the one that leads to the sodom below."

Crap. So it's either face my fear or go back the way I came. Great. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I...I'll do it." Score one for peer pressure. The man smiled at this and held his hand out towards me, "Then let us begin my son." he said enthusiastically. I clasped my hand over his and let him pull me close, "I baptize you in the name of our prophet, in the name of the founder,-" wait, why is his eyes grey? "-and in the name of our lord!" he finished as he pushed me under the water, barely giving me enough time to hold my breath.

The moment I went under I began to panic, my hands grabbed onto the man's arm for dear life. Thankfully it was over in a second. I began to gasp for air when I broke the surface. I was about to sprit down the tunnel but I was stopped by the preacher. "I don't know brothers and sisters, but this one doesn't look clean enough." Wait what!?

Before I could protest, I was plunged back into the water. This time, I didn't hold back my panic. I frantically threw my arms out to try and pushed him off but it was no use! I clawed at his hand, attempting to make him let go, but the guy had a vice grip over my mouth! I was about to start trying to actually hurt the priest when I began to see spots.

The last thing I saw before passing out was his smiling face. Unaware that he was drowning me.

...

_When I did wake up I for sure thought I was dead. But looking around, I found myself in my room. _

_What the hell? Was...was it a dream? Yeah, must have been. Getting out of bed I looked down to see I was already dressed, maybe I fell asleep after I got home? _

_"Jacob! Get up your gonna be late!" I smiled like I won the lottery, my mom woke me ip when my alarm didn't go off. Which, conveniently, was everyday. I had to drive all the way to my school (collage I guess I should call it, but hey, it's still school)._

_Hustling to the door, I threw it open and stopped._

_Before me was New York City. But the fact that I was suddenly in New York didn't make me freeze, it was the fact that many of the buildings where on fire. A large explosion made the ground shake, I looked over to see one of the buildings begin to collapse, above the wreckage was a...zeppelin!? _

_My eyes searched the sky frantically, and I saw it. The city, what did the priest call it? Columbia. That's it, Columbia, was in the sky, watching the mayhem unfold. _

_Suddenly the Zeppelin turned towards my building. Oh Shit._

_Firing it's rockets, I didn't have time to register what was happening before the ball of fire hit me square in the face._

...

"GAAAHHHHH!"

Breaking through the surface if the water I looked around to see...George Washington? I ran a hand over my face and got the water out of my eyes. Standing up I saw I wasn't still dreaming, it hurt to breath so I little and I spend five good minutes coughing and dry heaving.

Looking back I was about to shout some obscenities at that priest...but badmouthing a priest in the house of god didn't sound like a good idea at all.

I did see old Georgie again, along with Ben Franklin and...John Hancock? I wasn't good with faces.

Stepping out of the pool of water I found myself in a garden, there where rose bushes everywhere along with a few hummingbirds collecting nectar, as I passed another church goer I heard him say, "The lord fills out lungs with water so we may better love the air."

In a way it kinda makes sense.

Making my way through the garden it was obvious I was still in the church grounds, with people silently praying to themselves. Turning the corner I found what I was looking for, a door out.

"Alright, find the girl,get the girl to come with me to...oh, I'll figure it out." I said shrugging to myself.

Opening the door, I felt the breath leave my lungs again.

The plaza ahead had had a statue of the prophet that was depicted with him holding a saber, gesturing towards the sky. People had picnics at his feet, enjoying the day. The ground beneath my feet rocked a little as the 'island' I was on connected to the park. The was no denying it, Columbia was beautiful.

Making my way towards the statue I saw that the city was more bigger than I thought. Off in the distance I saw that the buildings where floating in clusters. "Hey pal, want a hot dog?" a man ask, snapping me out of my trance. The vendor gave me a warm smile, "New here son?" he asked, I nodded, "Yeah, kinda still trying to get the rest of the water out of my ears." I said.

The man gave a hardy laugh, "Yea, the father can get too carried away at times, here, on the house." he said handing me a dog. Taking it with one hand I dug my hand into my pocket and dug out a twenty. As I handed it too pay but he rolled his eyes, "Kid you are green. We don't use the same currency of that of the sodom below. We use silver eagles."

I nodded and put the money back in my pocket, "Thanks for the tip. And for the hotdog." I said, the man nod.

Ok. Those Silver Eagles must be what those coins where. After finishing my 'meal' I counted and saw that I had about fourteen dollars. I headed to the statue of the prophet and saw people just standing around...admiring it?

"I don't know, it doesn't seem to capture Father Comstock's...magnitude." One of the one goers said. Comstock? Wait! That's the guy I saw on the billboard when I entered the city! Guess he's the mayor...president...governor? He runs the place.

Heading down the street adjacent to the square, saw that people where being very friendly today. Practically everyone I came across was nice to me. I just couldn't get over everyone's clothing, I'm the only one dressing like it's the twenty first century, and everyone else is giving me strange looks. As I neared the end of the street I found a site to behold.

I was watching a parade float by.

The announcer talked about how Zachary Comstock founded Columbia after a angel told him to. Yeah, right.

"Okay folks, enjoy the raffle." the bridge operator said. Raffle? Well...as long as I'm here I might as well enjoy myself right?

Walking across the bridge I came across the sign for the raffle, 'Columbian 1912 Raffle and fair'. 1912?

My face paled and I missed my footing, nearly biting the ground. I felt dizzy...I...I need a moment. Quickly scrambling for a nearby bench the date kept going over in my head. It had to be a big typo, had to. But...I'm sitting on a bench in a flying city, impossible is kind of today's theme.

I shakily stood, there was a easy way to find out. Walking up to the nearest guy and asked.

He said it was July 12, 1912 with a straight face.

My head was spinning, I continued fallow the signs to the raffle. Mainly because I had no idea what else I could do. And I wasn't fully 'there'.

...

Fallowing the street I was on, the information I've gathered seemed to fall into place, it was 102 years in the past, which explained why everyone dressed like it was the 1800's, and the whole 'rebirth' into the city.

As I looked up from my thoughts, I saw a giant golden angle. Again. I fished my hand into my pocket and pulled out the postcard from the box. No doubt about it, it was the same statue.

"That's gotta be where the girl is." I muttered. "Telegram Mr. Harper!" A boy's voice said, looking down from the statue, a kid outstretched his arm towards me with a paper in it. Taking from the boy, he gave me a salute and hurried off.

I looked over the note, it read:m

_Harper (stop)_

_Do not alert Comstock to your presence. _

_Do not pick #77_

_Lutece. _

Well at least someone's looking out for me I guess. Tearing up the note, I stuffed it in the nearest waste bin. Before I left, I noticed a coin purse on the ground beside the trash can, well if no one wants it right?

Using the monument as a landmark, I fallowed the street to where a booth with revolving bottles where above it.

I noticed a crowd up ahead, deciding to see what the fuss was about I pushed my way into the front. The announcer was talking about 'Vigors' and had two demonstrators dressed in devil suits. One of them flung his hand out towards the other suited man and he was flung into the air!

Holy shit.

Superpowers in a bottle! That's...damn! I need me some of that. Heading into the fair, I saw that people where having a blast. Kids where playing games, the food stalls where busy, and-WHAT IN THE SWEET HELL IS THAT!

On the main stage was a giant...mechanical...man. I'm not talking iron man, I mean like something out of a horror movie. His head was human, so was his visible pulsating heart. But that was it. Robocop has nothing on this guy though, being taller than a NBA player and with enough muscle to lift a car.

"Come one, come all! Come witness the marvelous wonder of the handyman!" The announcer said, did I mention his giant mitts?

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the big guy, he looked like he was in pain. As a photographer flashed the giant I realized something. How would I even prove this to anyone? If I just go prancing around telling everyone there's a flying city above the Atlantic they'll lock me in a asylum.

Ok, duh! My iPod!

Quickly digging into my pocket, I quickly made a video of the handyman. That way, I at least had some proof of this place, I can't wait to see the look on my brother's face when I show it to him.

Excusing myself from the crowd, I walked the path to a gate with a...automated teller? Cool.

"Sorry sonny, all tickets to the raffle are sold out. Ya hear that? Sold out!" Dammit, that's the only way to monument island, and I can't wait until the raffle's over. I need some help, "Are you tired of losing your money to the tele?" A booth girl asked, looking over I saw she was wearing a outfit based off of old glory, "Take back your life from the men of metal! Try Possession and win back your cold hard cash!" she shouted to on goers.

Possession? "Hey, how much?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me, she smiled, "One of the newest Vigors from Fink Manufacturing, it's free today." she asked handing me a bottle.

The decorative bottle was a woman with a classic swooned pose. Eh, what the hell. Popping the top off the bottle I emptied the bottle, it tasted like sweet tea.

Then I saw the glowing green woman. She overshadowed the girl who offered me the dink, she made a heart shape with her hand and whispered, "Just a whisper, and they're all ears." she blew the heart right in my face and vanished.

Again. Holy. Shit.

So. Yeah. What do I do now? I mean yeah I got superpowers or whatever now but I have like no idea how to use them! Okay, well the devil guy at the stage used his hands so...

Raising my hand, I saw I had a green tint around my fingers, from between them I could see the green woman, "Okay, so do I just-" with a flick of my wrist the girl was sent flying through the air and crashed into the machine.

The automated teller gained a green tint to its outline and eyes, "Ah Mis. Baker! Can't believe I didn't recognize you. Go on ahead to the raffle." it said, opening the gate.

I gave the stupid thing a kick for that on my way in.

As I exited the fairgrounds I came face to face to face with two familiar faces.

"Heads?"

"Or tails?"

The man flipped a coin to me, "Wait, how'd you two get up here so fast?" I asked, the two ignored my question, and asked me again, I flipped the coin and called "Heads." It landed on the tray, heads up.

"Ah, see? Told you."

"I never find that as satisfying as I used to."

"HEY!" I yelled clapping my hands, they turned their attention to me, "Okay, first question: who are you guys?" I asked. The two looked at one another, "Well that was rather rude."

"Yes quite."

I groaned, okay I wasn't going to get anywhere like this, "Ok, I'm sorry for being so...rude. But I just want some answers, I've kinda been walking in blind for a bit."

The two seemed to ponder this, "Fair enough, I am Rosalind."

"And I Robert."

"And to answer your question, we chose you because you seemed the best bet." She finished. I shook my head, "Okay, that is bullshit and let me tell you both why," I accused pointing a finger at them, "If this was soooo easy; either, no, both of you could have done this without me."

The two smirked as they looked at one another, like it was a inside joke, "All will be revealed in time rest assured. Besides, don't you have a girl to rescue?" Oh crap right!

Brushing past them I mentally kicked myself for not getting any answers. Like after this was over what would happen to her? I didn't want to do any of this if someone got hurt in the end.

As I made my way down the street I couldn't help but admire how amazing this place was. I mean yeah it's pretty scary if you got a fear of heights like me, and by fear I mean picture yourself fall over the ledge, but other than that, this place us paradise.

I was so caught up in the sights I nearly ran into the sign. On it read:

Beware the False-Shepard. Know him by this Mark.

On the sign was a poster with a hand with a-

.

.

.

Oh Fuck me.

On the poster was a hand with the letters A.D on it.

Ok this may be unbelievable but...well you can put two and two together. The reason I have that on my hand is when I was five I got a pair of scissors and...in my defense, I was stupid back then.

But I'm smart now, smart enough to hide it under the sleeve of my pullover over the mark to hide it.

Right for the task my ass.

...

After I saw that sign I made sure to avoid people, who knows what they'd do if they found out I was the False-Shepard. So when I heard the sound of people singing I did my best to avoid them. But with the gate up ahead locked, I didn't have much choice, and Monument island was sooooo close!

I passed people drawing baseballs out of baskets with baseballs. I must have been close to the raffle. When I found the crowd that was singing I also found the path to monument island. Almost home free. Pushing my way through the crowd, I was halfway there before the stage man announced the beginning of the raffle.

I got swept to the stage by the crowd, "Hey mister!" I turned to see a girl in the same dress as the Vigor giver holding out a basket, "You gotta pick a number for the raffle silly!" she said. "Right, sorry." I apologized as I grabbed a ball with-God DAMMNIT.

77.

"77 huh? That's a lucky number." she said, I resisted the urge to face palm, she then leaned in and whispered, "I'll be rooting for ya." and walked away with a sway. I of course, stood there with a blush on my face staring down at my ball like a idiot. Yeah, real Casanova.

"Now, the bowl madam." The announcer said, gesturing to a girl with all the ball numbers in it, "Ain't that the prettiest young white-girl you ever seen?" he asked the crowd.

Okay, wow. Racist much?

"And the number is-" please be 32, please be 32, "Number 77!" Of course. "Right here! He's number 77!" Oh crap!

"Number 77, come claim your prize! First toss!" the man said. The curtains pulled back on the stage to reveal a white guy and a African American woman. First toss?

The crowd continued to chant the words over and over then I finally understood. It's only been a few years after the civil war. The chanting grew louder and louder, I seriously can't do this, I should just walk away. And I was about to before the man spoke again, "What's wrong son? Taking your coffee black these days? Hahaha!"

OK FUCK THIS RACIST BASTARD.

I tuned to face him, held the ball in my hand for everyone to see. And dropped it. The crowd turned dead silent at what they where seeing, "Fuck all of you, and especially you." I said pointing to the man in stage, "They're still people you fucking racist."

"It's him!" One man shouted, someone came forth and grabbed my wrist. Oh shit the mark! "It's the False Shepard!" another screamed. I tried to break out of the guy's grip but one police officer took my left arm, "Where'd you get that brand boy?" the man on stage was now right in my face, "Don't you know that makes you the snake in the grass, False Shepard?"

I honestly didn't care what that meant, so I just sneered at him, "Screw you, ya ignorant bastard." the man stood, "Are we gonna let the False Shepard into our flock? Show him what we got for him boy's!" The man on the left grinned and bright out a...what the hell is that!

**AN: That seems like a good place to stop for now. I hope I made Jacob interesting to everyone who read, again I'm sorry for the last chapter, I kinda dropped the ball. I do hope I did the Luteces justice with their manner of speaking. **

**I hope you all like the story so far and if you would leave a review in the box below I'd appreciate it very much. Next time, birds, sky hooks, and altitude sickness. **

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Blood, skyhooks, and birds

**AN: Hooray! My first review for this story, thank you 'In caverns dark' for sending me your personal thoughts on my story, again good or bad, I'll take reviews so I can improve with the story. And now the bloodbath.**

** P.S. I accidentally put a hourglass on the hand instead of A.D. In the last chapter but I fixed it if any of you haven't seen it. Sorry, my mind was adrift. **

_"A thing is not necessarily true because somebody dies for it."-Oscar Wilde_

I was always fearful of police. Whether it was the fact that they had so much authority it wasn't even funny, or that they had a weapon on them at all times, they still made me a little uneasy. Don't get me wrong I admire what they do! It's just they're so damn intimidating.

And right now I'm being intimidated by the weird looking hook thing that's getting dangerously closer and closer to my face.

SWEET JESUS! I'm gonna die! That hook thing kept getting closer to my face, it looked like it could rip my skull into pieces. My arms where being held in place, but my legs where free.

Just as the man retracted his arm back to ram the hook into my face, I drew back my leg and kicked him in the gut, making him lose his grip on my arm. With my hand free, I reacted quickly and grabbed the other guy who was holding me and threw him onto his partner.

I didn't know the hook was still going.

People screamed as the hook came into contact with the man's chest, digging into his flesh and coming out on his back. I was drenched in blood. Wiping the blood out my eyes, I saw that the guy with the hook thing was trying to get his dead partner off him.

I had science class and I've cut open frogs, I've even gutted animals when I went hunting. But this was so...god, it was so more real than that.

That man had a family, he had a mother just like I did, and he'll never see her again. And it was my fault. I felt my stomach contents rush up my throat and I let it out onto the grass. It wasn't the worst mess on the ground.

The other officer finally managed to push his friend off of himself, he ran away towards monument island. I looked down at the corpse, this is my fault.

The man at the lighthouse I ruled out as someone else pulling the trigger, but this was clear as day, I killed this man. And the worst part, I didn't entirely regret it.

I knew that it was a horrible thing, but the man was holding me down while his friend was about to tear my head off! It was self-defense at best. Besides, the guys where all for letting to people get base balled to death, not much sympathy for those kind of guys.

I can assume the other officer went to get reinforcements. I've been in a few fights before, not enough to get in trouble, but I wasn't going to be able to fight with just my bare hands. Looking over to the fallen policeman, the hook was still in the man's chest.

Giving it a good yank, it came out of the man's body with thankfully no organs on the hooks. Slipping the tool into place, I found out it was a skyhook, when I pulled on the trigger the hooks on the end spun. Of course I have the chainsaw of Columbia. At least it's not to loud.

"There he is!" I turned to see that the Calvary had arrived, but it wasn't on my side. "Kill the False Shepard! Kill him in the name of the Prophet!" one shouted as they charged, clubs at the ready.

The first man swung his club at my head, I easily sidestepped him and rammed the skyhook into his cheek and spun the hooks. His head came clean off, his friends still didn't waver as they attacked.

I began to use my skyhook more like a bat, had more damage than those billy clubs on account of the sharp hooks.

After the others lay dead I couldn't help but feel a sense of...accomplishment. I mean I felt sick beyond belief, but I survived trying to be killed, and I'm grateful for that.

That was before a bullet hit me in the leg.

I let out a cry as I fell to the ground. Looking up I saw that I missed one of the police and he was pulling the trigger and hoping he'd hit me again. I scrambled towards a ticket booth for cover, ignoring the pain in my leg. When I was safely behind cover, I looked at my leg to see that the bullet simply grazed my knee.

I took a peak out from cover to see the man reloading, I charged out from cover and rammed the skyhook into the side of the man's cranium, gross.

When I tried to pull it out, I accidentally pulled the trigger and made the hooks spin, instead of a blood bath, literally, the body was flung off the weapon.

Looking down, I picked up the gun to find it empty. Shit. Well...the guy must have had ammo if he was reloading. Fuck it, might as well add looting to the list of crimes.

Quickly searching the man, and trying my best not to puke from the smell of grey matter, I found a few clips of ammo.

Clipping the skyhook through one of my belt loops, I circled around the stage and came across a vending machine. Taking a peak, I found that I could buy a possession upgrade, making me able to possess people now.

And they kill themselves when the effect wears off. Isn't that just a ray of sunshine? For fifty bucks I took it.

...

I hopped onto a airship that was on...park I guess, and had a turret up front, looking over it's shoulder, I saw I was expected. Using possession on the turret, I hopped down from the small vessel, hoping to land on my feet but ended up on all fours.

Still don't have my sky legs yet.

As the turret tore into the police I headed down the street, I came into contact with a smaller group of policemen, raising my pistol, I fired into the crowd of law enforcers. Thankfully I didn't take any damage, I don't want to start digging bullets out of myself just quite yet.

After looting them I found some silver eagles and some more ammo. Stuffing them both into my pockets I saw that the gate was open at the end of the street.

"Thank god, I finally get a brea-" but the shots directed at me shut me up. Backing up, I vaulted over the 'do not enter' sign that stretched across the ground. Today is really not my day.

Peeking over the sign I saw that they where beginning to close in on me, Okay possession, lets see if fifty bucks was worth it. I let the green specter flyover the sign and hit one of the men.

Fifty bucks well spent. With my new friend, I was able two while out the rest if the police from the street. As I sprinted down the street I heard the sound of the last shot being fired.

As I neared the gate it felt like it was getting warmer for some reason. When I opened the door, I saw why.

I had no idea what I was seeing right now, it looked like a furnace with legs. But it was alive, and it was PISSED.

"BURN IN THE NAME OF THE PROPHET!"

Oh that is just Fucking great. Before I could shoot he drew his hand back and launched a fireball at me. I reacted quick enough to dive out of the way, just not far enough for me to feel the heat of a explosion go across my back. My pullover was pretty munch burnt to almost a crisp.

Getting back up, I got the guy in my sights and pulled the trigger, he recoiled from the small impact but he wasn't morally wounded since he chucked another fireball at me. I was quicker this time and ducked behind a food cart.

I popped out from cover and kept pulling my trigger at the human flamethrower. After a spending the last bullet in my clip, he fell to his knees briefly before charging at me. I ran up a nearby flight of stairs, out of his way. I expected him to ram into the wall and charge up after me, but when I turned with my gun in hand, he hit the wall and Exploded!

I was sent back crashing against the wall, thankfully, nothing was broken. Looking at the charred remains, I saw that something actually survived! Brushing away the ash, I found it was another Vigor labeled 'Devil's Kiss'.

"You know what, fuck it." I said, popping the top off. The drink was the most spicy thing I've ever tasted, when I was done my head begin to spin and I felt a tingling sensation in my hands.

Looking down I saw why, MY FRICKING FINGERS WHERE BEING SINGED OFF! When I saw fire on my palms as my fingers melted down to the bones I screamed. Thankfully it was over as quickly as it began.

After looking for any burns, I tried out my new power. Holding my hand open, my hands returned to their bummed state but had a molten fireball in my hand. "There he is! Kill him!"

I turned to see a group of Columbian officers burst out of the gate leading to a bar, "Holy shit! He killed the fireman! Shoot him!"

Fireman? Okay yeah that's clever. I tossed the ball at them with my left hand and watched the fireworks. Literally, there was a barrel of fireworks by the gate so that blew alongside the grenade.

I decided that the bar they came from would be a safer place than out in the open, I headed that way.

...

Checking behind the counter I found that the Blue Ribbon was a popular place since I found about 70 silver eagles. When I approached the main room I raised my gun, ready for whatever awaited me. When I turned the corner I found two familiar redheads.

"About time he got here." Robert said as he wiped the counter, Rosalind was at the doorway to the kitchen, "Agreed, you really should have hurried."

My hands began to tremble from the anger I felt, "What the fuck have you two done!" I shouted, "Nothing, we've been attending the bar in the owners absence." Robert said, his sister nodded, "It's true, he kept going on about some False Shepard."

My blood was boiling now, I just had to kill about twenty people, I was not in the mood for this, "You two said that I was best suited for the job. But you two didn't tell me I was these people's antichrist!" I yelled, pointing my gun at the Robert.

The man shrugged, "Fair enough, but what would have happened if you didn't reveal yourself?" Rosalind asked. I didn't think about that, if I didn't show my hand by accident, those two people on the stage would have died, and even if I didn't do my whole thing with the ball, I probably would have been hauled off to jail and those two would have died anyway.

I let out sighed, "Ok, maybe that was the best course of action back there. But still..." I trailed off, thoughts drifting back to the corpses outside. "Now you understand," Rosalind started, "Your decision is the only one that you know."

"Whereas we know the outcomes of all other decisions." Robert added, his sister nodded, "Quite right, now that your decision has passed you should be contempt on accepting the outcome of what occurred." Wait...ow...my brain...ow. "Now if you would, there are things that we must attend to."

Robert said, joining his sister in the doorway. "You shall find some objects that you'd find quite useful in the back. Until next time Mr. Harper." Rosalind said before she and her disappeared in to the kitchen.

"Hey wait!" I shouted, running in after them. When I entered I saw that they where gone. But I saw what they left behind for me, there was a bottle with a glowing yellow liquid inside, also a pair of boots on top of a cardboard box.

I figured that whatever was in the bottle would help me in the end so oil downed that first. It was tasteless thankfully, when I finished I felt like something just covered my body and I saw cracks form and disappear. Okay. That's new.

Looking over the bottle it had a symbol of a shield on it. The only description was: 'The Lutece shield infusion' on the back of the bottle. That could mean a thousand different things!

Moving on, the boots had a note on the toes, _'A clean man is a less suspicious man.'_ Looking down at my cloths I saw that my top was covered in dried blood, charred, had holes, and overall had the stench of death on them. Yeah a change of cloths was a good idea.

Thankfully the black boots where a perfect fit, my white shoes where basically crimson now. I opened the box and found a holster for my pistol along with ammo straps. Getting rid of my pullover and orange tee shirt, I kept my black long sleeve as I put on the holster and threw the articles of clothing in the trash.

There was also a brown leather jacket in the box, thank god too since it's freezing up here, and it did hide the holster and fun pretty well. I washed my leg wound in the sink and managed to find a bandage for it. Grabbing my skyhook, I headed for the back door.

...

I expected there to be a back exit out from the bar and straight to monument island, but that would be too easy. Instead I got a dead end, well only if you call way over 10 foot drop a dead end. "Okay I can't head back the way I came, so now what?" I asked myself.

I looked around for any way towards monument island. There was a rooftop a good distance away that probably had a way for me to get to ground level, but there was no way over there that didn't involve a leap of faith.

As I looked for a way across something caught my eye, a freight hook was hanging on the side of a nearby building with nothing on it. Looking down at my skyhook I saw that I could possibly interlock the two hooks together.

"I'm so gonna die. I'm so gonna die. I'm so gonna die." I repeated like a mantra as I backed up for the jump taking the skyhook in my left hand, I ran forward towards the ledge. Once I reached it, I used all my lower body strength to jump.

The moment my feet left the ground my skyhook came to life and began to spin, I was surprised not only when I made the distance, but the skyhook locked in with the freight hook.

Ok, how in the hell-forget it, I'm just gonna accept it. Looking at the rooftop, I saw I was still to far away, I did see a few more hooks though. Swinging my Lower body, I gained enough momentum to unlock myself from the hook and snag onto the next one.

After that, I was just about to the rooftop when I saw another enemy. The reason I saw enemy is because he wasn't dressed in a police uniform, so this guy is probably a solider. I was about to pull my gun from it's holster when a idea popped in my head, swinging myself off the hook, I aimed my decent at him and brought my skyhook down on his head.

Looming around, I saw that no one was around so I was in clear still. After looting the man, I saw that he had a much bigger gun than I did. Picking it up, I saw that it was a machine gun. Before I knew it, I was shot dead center in the chest.

And surprisingly I didn't die. Looking down at where I was hit, I didn't find any traces of bullets, blood, lead, or anything. The shield!

Standing up, I saw that the man who shot me was as surprised as I was before he opened fire on me. My shield was able to withstand a few more shots before I ducked behind some crates.

Popping up from cover I opened fire with my new friend. After his body hit the floor, I heard onward and encountered the rest of the men's friends. Diving behind a steel chimney, tossing a fire grenade over my cover, I popped out and finished off the rest off with my machine gun.

Moving onto the next rooftop my shield broke when a automated turret tore it apart, pulling back, I sent a possession at the machine. As the turret tore apart the Columbians, I tried to throw another fireball but nothing came out! What the hell! I paid good stolen money for those.

Okay not really but, you get the picture. And of course that's when possession wore of. Of course. With my shield still regenerating, I sprinted at full speed across the rooftops.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!" I repeated as I jumped over a gap in the roofs. Unfortunately I jumped to far and landed on a glass window. Thankfully there was a bed in the room, I didn't land on it, but still.

Using a nearby table to hoist myself up, I looked up, expecting the soldiers to come in after me. But it looked like the machine gun turret took care of them for me. Looking on the table, I saw a bottle on the table labeled 'Salts' beside a silver eagles purse.

Looking at the label, I read that Salts refuels Vigors, well what good are super powers if you need to recharge them! I mean yea, Spidy has to go refill his webs and all but still! Yeah I read comics, sue me.

It wasn't a surprise that 'Salts' tasted like salt. Though I didn't die from it so that was a plus side. After reloading my machine gun I saw that I only had a third of a clip left. Great.

Walking towards the nearest door, I continued on my way.

...

Landing on the ground, I pulled out my machine gun and scanned the area for any soldiers or police. Luckily no one was around for now so I had a chance to duck into a nearby building before anyone showed up.

"Violence is not the answer!" I stopped in my tracks. The voice came from the other side of the door leading into the building. "But not if there's a better solution!" another said. Taking a deep breath, I slammed oped the door and pointed my gun at...a couple? The woman gasped, "It's him! " the man exclaimed, before I could say anything, the door knocked, "They're here!" the woman exclaimed.

The man turned to me, "They're looking for you, go. I'll distract them." he said heading to the door. I headed into the corridor next to woman, sending them a 'thank you' as I passed them.

Entering their study, I found a back door out of their house, making sure to leave some silver eagles behind as thanks, I creaked opened the door and saw that the police where combing the area for me.

They also had a turret on the far side of the street that was covering them. I smirked, using the same tactic as before, I sent a possession at the turret, I let it lay into the solders while I ran to a nearby stall I threw a devil's kiss at the two that ducked behind a cart for protection from the turret.

Moving up the street I jumped when the turret exploded, "Burn False Shepard!" Oh come on! Another fireman! The man in the furnace threw his fireballs right at me. The first shattered my shield while the second I ducked under and blew behind me, causing me to stumble forward towards the fireman.

He he rose his arms up and thee them down, creating a small explosion around him. I was sent crashing down the street, taking out my machine gun, I unloaded the rest of the clip into the fireman, unfortunately this guy was more armored than the first one I beat.

Okay, I just need to damage him enough to do that kamikaze run at me and get out of the way. Switching my machine gun for my pistol, I unloaded into the fireman. He retaliated by launching fireballs at me, sending me back towards the stall. Reloading my pistol, I fired at the fire user.

Finally, he charged at me, thinking quickly, I jumped over the railing and rolled onto the grass. Grass? The explosion behind me signaled that the living bomb was dead.

Checking out the remains, I found a small box containing a over five hundred silver eagles and a thing of Salts.

...

Okay I'm starting to get creeped out now. After killing the fireman, I continued down the street towards this gate, when I opened the door, I saw a statue of Comstock fighting a hydra that had people's heads on it. Around that, was a building with a eye on the front of the building.

And with all the fog-er-clouds on the ground, it had a haunted house feeling. Opening the door, I found that I seriously underestimated how racist this place is. In the foyer of the building was a statue commemorating John Wilks Booth.

I have no words to describe how I feel right now.

Checking the other rooms, I found a few baddies with clubs, but my skyhook quickly took care of them. I also came across a portrait of Abraham Lincoln as the devil and JWB pointing his gun at the back of his head.

This had to go down. It seriously had to. Before I could toss a fire grenade at it, I got a idea. Devil's kiss still in my mind, I snapped my fingers together and made a lighter sound. Ok that is pretty cool.

I casually burned that racist painting to ashes.

Back in the foyer, I walked up the stairway and saw a door at the end of a corridor, raising my pistol, I slowly opened the door to see...racists. Goddam racists.

They where wearing what looked liked KKK robes but where black instead of white. "And so! Father Comstock went to war against the Vox Populi! As to free them from the ideals of the great emancipator!" The man on stage ranted.

Vox Populi?

Looking down at the clan rejects, I decided to make the world a better place with a fire genade in the center of the marching crowd. Their robes weren't fireproof.

Before I could shoot the man on stage, he vanished in a flock of crows! I instead used my gun to finishing the remaining clan members. When I got down there I immediately began looting bodies, finding machine gun ammo and some silver eagles.

Looking on the stage, I saw a door head out on the right, before heading in, the sight of white bottle on the stand caught my eye, on it was a note,

_Harper,_

_This infusion will boost your shield strength, pain threshold, and salt capacity._

_Think of it as a gift._

_~Lutece_

All right they're starting to grow on me.

After draining the bottle, I made my exit.

...

After going through the rest of the compound I found out the 'Order of the Raven' was Columbus's version of the KKK. White supremacy and such. I also found out that they worshiped Lady Comstock. As to how a psycho like Comstock got someone to marry him, I have no clue.

As I opened a door, I found that it had a chain lock on the other side, preventing me from getting inside. I did open the door enough to see a man bound to a wooden stretcher on the wall, "NO PLEASE NOOOO! AAHHHHHHHHH!" he cried out as birds attacked him!

I took a step back and rammed the door open. I saw the same fucker from the meeting walk away, before I could kill the bastard, he vanished again. When I looked over to the Chinese man, I almost threw up again.

The room was some type of atrium, there was a garden I. The center with a tree that reached the ceiling, "Come out you fucking piece of shit! I know your here!" I shouted.

I waited for the man to appear but he didn't show up. Well, he forced me to do this, "Lady Comstock was a whore!"

"YOU DARE SPEAK I'LL OF OUR PROPHET'S BELOVED!" There we go. The man appeared in front of me in a flock of ravens. I brought my muzzle up to his chest and fired but he disappeared before they hit.

Suddenly, I was knocked onto my chest by a blow from behind, I turned just in time to see the crows vanish. This was gonna get me killed, I need to think outside the box. I then remembered what I did with the painting, if I could do that, then I might be able to do something else.

Gathering the remainder of my salts, I made one last fireball, I thought of a land mine, and how close you need to be for it to go off. Easing my gun into position, I waited for him to appear.

He came into view right away, he yelled out as he charged, when I opened fire he did what he did before. This time, I thee my left hand down behind me. When the crow, I nicknamed the guy, reappeared behind me, he fell right into my trap, the explosion didn't even effect me thankfully.

I turned and slammed my gun into the side of his head, knocking him off balance, I then grabbed my skyhook and spun it, I made a arcing motion withy arm and tore his throat out so he wouldn't spew anymore bullshit out.

**AN: That was a long one! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. But I had to make sure I got my facts straight this time. As you've probably guessed, I had Jacob figure out the different uses of his equipment on his own. **

** I'm hoping I've done justice to the fights, I take pride in those.**

**And I got the infusion idea because I can never find every one, but since one upgrades all of them I'll make it so he has to find more of them. **

**Next chapter, Jacob meets Comstock, and maybe Elizabeth and songbird.**

**Btw: if your reading this then you probably know the thing with Comstock and Booker, if not SPOILERS! Booker has green eyes, but Comstock has blue! If they're the same person, explain that! **

**If you would be so kind, review. Please. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Prophet and the lamb

_"Many Prophets have gone to jail." -Tommy Chong_

Looking down at the remains of the Crow, I felt another wave of nausea come over me. Luckily I kept myself from hacking up my food. Rolling over the body, I found a handful of silver eagles and some machine gun ammo.

Looking at the coffin on the man's back, I opened it to find a bottle with a crow head on the top, it was labeled 'Murder of Crows'. New vigor, more higher chances of survival. Uncorking the top I took a sip and nearly spat out the drink, you know how cough syrup tastes like? The kind that's really strong? Yep, go drink the whole bottle and you'll know my pain.

After I finished the drink, my brain did another set of cartwheels. I steadied myself on the tree. When I felt something on my hand, I looked down to see a crow with some meat in its mouth, "Oh that's just what I want to see to calm my stomach."

Before I could shoo the bird away, the doors to the room burst open soldiers filing out, without thinking, I shot my hand out towards them, my hand turned claw like and birds came out of nowhere and attacked the men, pecking out chunks of skin and trying to eat their eyes.

Yeah my gag reflex is pretty good, everything considered.

I regained my composure and fired at the stunned soldiers. Taking their ammo, I headed out the back door. Thank god too, I was about ready to set this place on fire just for fun.

...

In the distance I saw Monument Island, I was almost there thankfully. It looked like the quickest way there was through the station. Using freight hooks, I made my way through the sky, I landed at the steps to the station and headed inside.

Opening the door, I checked to make sure the close was clear for now. It made sense that the government would shut down the stations so I couldn't move. If I had to, I could probably make someone take me to monument island. Approaching the terminal, I found that I wasn't alone in the station.

On the far side of the room, there was a turret along with the bulk of the soldiers, two of them where sweeping the terminal in search of me.

Ducking behind a pillar, I raised my machine gun at the turret, I opened fire and watched as the machine exploded. The soldiers where taken by surprise so I sent a fireball at the ones at the far end of the room, it only killed a few but I wasn't complaining.

The two who where after me charged, clubs in hand, using the crows, they where stunned long enough for my machine gun to fishing them off.

Switching to my pistol, I ran out from cover and popped them off, my shield being strained in the process. When the last of the soldiers fell, I headed for the door leading to the tracks.

...

I exited the terminal to see these crazy roller coaster looking lines span through the sky. And at the end of it was Monument island.

I saw a airship docked at the platform and I hopped on it, the automated man at the bow came to life, "Attention! Monument Island is closed. Workmen should proceed by means of the skyline."

Skyline? I looked towards the metal tracks in the sky. No. Hell. Fucking. No.

I've done some stupid shit while I've been here, but this! No! I'll fall to my death for sure!

But looking at my options, I didn't have a choice.

"This is gonna kill me." I said as I took out my skyhook. I backed up a little and ran alongside the lines, I jumped and let the skyhook do its thing.

When t gelt the familiar tug on my arm I smiled, it actually wor-oh shit!

The skyline was basically a rollar costed, but 100 times more dangerous and exhilarating! I had the biggest grin on my face as I flew through the air, "WHOOOOOOOO" I yelped as I sped up.

This was actually pretty fun.

As I ride the skylines I saw that if I continued down them, is be at the statue in no time. That was until my path was blocked off by crates. A gunship was docking near a open city street, two soldiers jumped down from the ship onto the street, giving me somewhere to land.

Thankfully this time my landing didn't involve my face kissing the ground.

Surveying the area, I saw that I could easily get onto the skyline from the balcony leading into the building. Using the freight hooks, I avoided the soldiers and was back on the skylines.

I didn't want to kill people, so if could avoid it, I would.

As I climbed a hill in the skyline, I say that I was almost home free, that was until I saw the welcoming committee waiting for me at the clock tower. I readied my machine gun in my right hand and was about to fire when a voice came over the P.A.

"Stand down! Stand down." the voice said. Surprisingly the soldiers dropped their guns and got to their knees...and prayed?

I landed in the middle of the men, murder of crows ready, but I didn't need it, they all kept silently praying amongst themselves. "Father Washington, hear my prayer." one murmured.

Ok so these guys go from homicidal maniacs to peaceful Christians at the drop of at hat? That's messed up.

I pushed open the door to the clock tower and found more men kneeling before a zeppelin on the outside of the building with...a plasma screen on the side?

In front of me was a elevator, cranking the lever, I began to rise to the top of the clock tower when the screen came to life.

The man was old, around late-eighties and was staring me down on the black and white glass. It was the prophet himself, Zachary Comstock. This was awkward to say the least.

"I know why you've come False Shepard." What! How could he-"I see every sin that blackens your soul. The killing," okay that's on him, "Thievery." Again, on you asshole! "And sloth." Yeah I'll admit to that, but they don't call them lazy Sundays for nothing.

"And now to repay a debt, you have come for my lamb. But not all debts can be repaid. Harper." Okay I was fed up with this asshole, "If your so high and mighty, why do you treat those of different color less than you!" I shouted at the screen. The man's face was still expressionless, "The founders of the great nation secured freedom only for themselves, not those who severed under them."

I'll be the first to admit that we screwed others over when we first started out, but we're still nether than that! "Your head must be pretty far up your ass if you honestly believe that. We're better than that now, we even have a president who's African American now." Wait, did I. Just spill what happens in the future?!

This time the mans face faltered, "It just shows how far the sodom below had fallen. But it is not my place to mend it." Damn, I'd hope that we have enough firepower down below that we'd be able to shoot a hydrogen bomb at this place and be done with it.

"Look, I'm only doing this so my family can be safe, please, let me take the girl and leave. I don't want to kill anyone else." I pleaded. I really didn't, if I could, I'd just knock people out instead of kill them.

"Is that what brought you here? 'Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt?' I'll tell you this Harper. It will end in blood." Okay how the hell does he know about that! Even I don't know what debt I owe to anyone, but I can't focus on that now, I need to get the girl, and get the f out if doge.

When the elevator reached the top floor, I was about to head to the skyline when my head began pounding. I held my head in my hand, when I lifted it back up, I saw blood on my hand. Touching my fingers to my nostrils I found blood peaking out my nose.

I guess the altitude was getting to me.

Heading down the hall, I saw a sign pointing to the skylines, I was about to head down before Comstock's voice rang out, "Go back to the Sodom from whence you came! Go back!" he called out.

The wall in front of me blew apart, nearly knocking me off my feet. I managed to keep myself steady enough to see the airship outside with some hooks on it.

Of course.

Jumping to the hook, I raised my pistol as two soldiers exited the blimp, weapons drawn. A few good shots took care of them easily. I swung forward and landed on the wing of the ship and headed to the open hatch.

I peeked inside and withdrew my head as bullets ripped through the air where my temple was at. Lobbing a fireball in the ship, I sprang out from cover and used my machine gun to kill the other founders.

After taking their ammo and money, okay Comstock was right on that one, I saw the door to the controls of the ship. Since the skylines where out, my only option was to fly this thing to the tower. And I have absolutely no idea how to pilot this thing.

Opening the door, I opened to see the only occupant was a nun in white robes. "Uh, hi. I'm not gonna hurt you, alright?" I said, making sure not to be threatening. Heading to the controls, I saw that-oh shit!

It's just cranks and levers! I expected like a steering wheel or something. Not this! Okay, maybe if I just get a feel for the controls, I can figure out how to fly this thing.

Cranking a lever, the blimp lurched to the left and headed towards the tower! Dumb luck is my new best friend. As the ship grew closer to the tower, I couldn't help but feel better, I was about to get the hell out of this batshit crazy city and back on the ground.

That was until Comstock arrived in front of my aircraft. He began to speak, "The Lord forgives everything, but I'm a prophet. So I don't have to. Amen." I never was gonna ask for a apology from that asshole, "Amen." A voice said, looking behind me, the nun had spilled what looked like oil on the ground and had a candle in her hand raised above her head.

"No don't!" It was to late, time slowed down as the candle fell to the ground. The fire spread quickly through the ship and over the poor woman, she didn't scream though as she burned, that just made it harder to watch.

I ran to the main hold of the ship, if I didn't get out soon, it'd be the Hindenburg all over again. Luckily the bay doors where opened from the fire alarm. Slipping on my skyhook, I leaped out of the doors and prayed that there was a skyline below.

I was really lucky.

With my skyhook in place, I rode down the lines looking behind me just in time to see the zeppelin explode.

I flew down the lines towards monument island, grateful that this whole traumatizing ordeal was almost over.

...

After making sure I wasn't fallowed, I found myself before the tower I've been trying desperately to reach. Circling around the fountain, I saw that the gate up ahead blocked my way in, danger and caution signs all around. Nothing a freight hook couldn't fix.

Landing on the stairs, I continued on my path and found a statue with the same thing on the church engraved on it. The whole mountain of man thing.

Entering the building, I had a sinking feeling in my gut. A sign read '12 hour quarantine past this point.' with a red line on the floor.

Crossing it, I opened the door and saw that the whole place seemed abandoned, at the end of the hall was a diagram on the girl on how tall she had gotten from ages 2-17, she was about my height.

Going around it, I walked into a room that looked like something out of a Frankenstein movie. There where those things that carried a electric charge across the air on the walls, and containers with leavers in front of them.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I pulled one of the levers and waited for something to try and kill me again. Instead the container lit up, the label said, 'Menarche' and had a-oh my god!

You could guess what it was. Then, lightning charged the bloody...thing...into a spotless...thing. Hey this is awkward enough talking about it as it is, I don't want to go I to details. Moving on from that, I continued to the other side of the room and opened the door.

Before me where three doorways, the first one on the left lead me into what looked like a operating room. Slamming the door shut, I tried the room beside it and found something disturbing. Pictures of the girl, what was her name? Elizabeth. Her name's Elizabeth.

The room was a development room, the pictures where showing her while she looked like she was undressing. I was a little mad now, these guys have been watching her like a scientific experiment for what looked like her whole life. Tearing down the pictures, and trying not to look at them, I piled them up and set them ablaze.

In the room across that was what looked like a mini movie theater. The projector was on but the tape wasn't playing. Flipping the switch, I figured out it was a tape about Elizabeth.

It started with lock pick attempt umber-132! It showed her trying pick a lock to a large door, after a few seconds, she gave up and stormed off. I gotta say, she's pretty determined if she tried it over 100 times.

The next was about her studying a code on a blackboard, she didn't seem to struggle with it either, she was doing fairly well to. The next was of her painting, and it was damn better than anything I've ever done. It was of the Effie tower and I didn't need to be into art to tell it was magnificent.

The next show was of her singing. But since the tape was soundless I couldn't hear a thing. The last one was...of her dancing by herself. It was sad, I never was one to have any close fiends but I got along with people vary well. But Elizabeth never got that chance, and it kinda broke my heart to see that.

The door at the end of the hall led me to a room that scared me shitless. It was like the one with the coils and everything but on a bigger scale, electricity danced through the air so much I could feel the hair on my airs start to stand up. These speakers where all across the room, and it sounded like someone was singing.

Quickly moving to the other side of the room, I turned a corner and found a elevator. Thank god, I didn't want to walk up a thousand steps or more. Clicking the button, I felt the weight shift so that I was heading upwards.

...

When the elevator doors opened, I stepped into the room with a few windows with something blocking them and a lever. Pulling the leaver, the windows became clear and I was looking into Elizabeth's bedroom. Ok a little creepy.

Heading into the nearby corridor, I saw a sign with the names of the rooms, flipping the switch on the side if it, the dressing room one lit up. "Dressing room huh? Okay."

Exiting the room into the corridor, I could see I was outside Elizabeth's living quarters. Fallowing the wooden path, I made my way to the dressing room.

I really hope I don't catch her while she's naked, that'd be really awkward.

Pulling the lever, the screen slid away to reveal the girl. This was no girl, this was a young woman, her petite size was a little slimmer than mine, her height was about up to mine when she stood up straight. She wore a white shirt with dark blue cuffs and ascot the same as the skirt she wore, the skirt went down past her knees and stopped around the thigh.

She turned away from the small picture in her hands to inspect herself in the mirror. She's beautiful. Her blue eyes and dark brown hair in a ponytail where her most noticeable feature. She suddenly dropped the photo, snapping me out of my trance.

She held up her right hand to inspect her...pinky. It was missing it halfway on the digit, but it was basically unnoticeable.

She held up a picture of the Eiffel Tower and broke into a smile, she looked like today was the best day if her life. I felt my mouth twitch into a smile of it's own, today was going to be her lucky day. Before I could knock on the glass she skipped off out of sight.

...

I managed to catch up with her in the dinning room. She looked anxious, behind her was the painting if the Eiffel Tower that I saw in the film. She made a small smile and turned to the painting, she looked like she was going to rip it in to but then-HOLY SHIT!

The painting was gone, and in it's place was a street with the actual tower in the background. Nearby was a movie theater with, okay I can't speak French, but I know that Jedi is a universal term and I can guess that the word that looked like revenge, probably meant revenge.

In the background, 'Everybody wants to rule the world' was playing.

Before I could fully comprehend what was going on, a fire truck speed down the street right towards me and Elizabeth! She was quick though and closed...whatever it was...back up.

I didn't need to see her face that Elizabeth was a little heartbroken about it. She ran out of the room, tears brining her eyes.

Okay...I got no idea what I just saw but I got a bad feeling about this. Yes I just quoted Star Wars. Get over it.

...

I was so gonna die. Elizabeth was in the library, it was huge by the way, and the only way to it seemed to be by going around the outside of the tower. With the wind blowing against my ears, I managed to get back inside the tower by a door on the inside of it's cheek.

Now inside the head, all I had to do was cross the room and-OH GOD IM GONNA DIE! The fucking floor caved in under me. "Ahhhhhhh!" I shouted as I fell, thankfully, my arm grabbed onto a railing, stopping me from hitting the ground, "Okay, that was-" I said climbing up.

I found myself face to face with Elizabeth who looked pretty shocked right now, "-close...Hi?" she screamed, which to be fair was natural. Which made me lose my grip and fall to the floor. And my luck with women keeps getting better huh?

Before I could get up I got pegged in the head with a book, "Gah! Sonofa-" WHAM! "Hey! Will-" WHAM! "Will you stop! Please!" I shouted as she pelted me with books. She ran over towards me, picking another damn book up along the way. "Who are you?" she asked, I held my hands up in a surrender like fashion, "My name is Jacob Harper. And I'm going to get you out of here."

I slowly stood but she wasn't convinced, "Look I-" I started putting a hand on her shoulder, "Get away!" she raised her book, crap. Smack! "Woman!" Smack! "I!" Smack! "Am!" Smack! "Your!" Smack "Friend!" I shouted, blocking the hits with my arm.

She calmed down after what I said and was now looking at me with wide eyes. She raised her hand near my face,"Are you real?" she asked, not fully believing it herself. Her hand was almost touching my cheek, like she was afraid if she touched me id melt away or something.

Tentatively, I reached out and gently pushed her hand to my cheek, "Yea, last time I checked." Again, sarcasm, old buddy. Before she could respond, the golden statue beside us began...chirping?

"Oh no. Oh no! You need to leave!" she said, pushing me back, now I'm confused, "Why exactly?" I asked, she frantically looked around, "Trust me, you don't want to be here when he gets here." a wired sound echoed through the tower, Elizabeth looked up to the hole I fell through, "Just a minute, I'm getting dressed!" she shouted up there.

"No way, I came to get you out of here." I said, not willing to have come all this way for nothing. "There's no way out. Trust me I've looked." she said, can't her strange noise, "Stop it! Your too impatient!"

I thought back to the video I saw of her trying to pick that lock. She was right, she's probably tried every way to break out of here, if only...if only we had a key! I dug into my pocket and pulled out the bird and cage key. "This might work." I said looking at the key, Elizabeth finally turned to me, "What are you-" she started, but saw the key in my hand, "Give it to me!" she said, taking the key.

Twiddling it around in her fingers, she sprinted to the door and tried it. The locks clicked, and the door opened, "Falliw me!" she said, slipping through the small crack in the door.

"Hey wait!" I shouted, opening the door fully. Stupid of me since that activated a alarm, great. Elizabeth was at the base if the stairwell already, I ran down to join her but the tower shook, nearly causing me to take a tumble down the stairs.

Catching up to her would be pretty hard considering she was taking off like a bat out of hell, when the tower shook again she yelled out, "It's his job to keep me here!"

Wait, someone had been keeping her here against her will?

"We'll see how he does that when I beat the tar out of him." I said confidently. Turning the corner, we where heading back the way I came towards the elevator, "Call the elevator!" I called out, "What?" Oh right, "Sorry, press the big button!"

When I finally caught up to her, she was looking into her room, "They where watching me?" she asked. I felt bad, I couldn't even begin to understand how she feels right now, "All this time they where watching me! Why? What am I? What am I!"

I gently put a hand on her shoulder, "Right now, your going to be the girl to get out of this tower." BOOM! Beside us, a giant hand tore though the elevator door, when the hand withdrew, a large, glass eye peered inside. What. The. Hell?!

Pulling out my pistol, I hear kept shooting it in the eye to no effect. I thought for sure I was mince meat, that was until the elevator showed up on his head, knocking him down the shaft.

Looking down, we saw that the shaft was blocked with ruble, he wouldn't be coming up anytime soon. "Thank god for dumb luck right?" I said, she nodded. I jumped down to the rubble, after making sure it was stable, I turned to Elizabeth, "It's safe, come on, lets out of here."

She climbed down beside me, heading to the bottom of the rubble, I saw the only way was up. "Where do we go?" she asked. "Only way is up." I said pointing to the stairs. She charged ahead of me up the stairs, "Hey, careful Elizabeth!" I shouted, she looked back at me, "How do you know my name?"

Oh right, "Explain later, haul ass now!" I said, hearing the familiar sound of that thing. When we reached the top floor, we found a hatch, "I got it." I said, turning the wheel. Opening the door, I let her go out first. When I joined her, there was only one way out, up.

As I ran alongside the tower, I saw the shadow of something overhead, looking up I saw a wing! Does that fucking thing fly! When we reached the top of the tower, we had no where to go. Our only chance was to stay and fight, before we could do so however, the tower lurched and we where sent over the railing together.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Elizabeth screamed over the wind, failing her arms towards me, I was NOT going to lose her, reaching my arm out, I took ahold of her arm and pulled her towards me. My luck running true to form, a skyline was fast approaching us, grabbing my skyhook, I latched onto the line and held into Elizabeth with my sting arm.

Looking down, I saw she had a terrified look on get face and had her eyes closed tight. As the line banked to the right, I got a clear view of monument tower collapsing. As we ride past it, I saw the thing that brought it down zoom by, the thing was fast!

Looking below, a bridge I could land on was getting closer. Before I could inform Elizabeth, the moument's head came down and destroyed it. "Shit!"

Ahead if us, the skyline broke off with the rest of the bridge.

Oh sweet Mary mother of god.

We flew off the rails a good distance, Elizabeth's eyes where wide open and they where looking at me with terror. Her hand began to slip off my arm, I tried to hold on but was too late, she flew off my hand and sent flying forward.

Looking down my heart nearly stopped, below was the ocean! And it was coming up fast! As I hit the water, my shield was shattered. I flailed my arms in all directions, trying to swim. Ok, you've swam before, you just need to remember what to-GGGGGHHHHHAAAAAAA!

Something was crushing my ribs! Opening my eyes, I saw my attacker, it looked like a bird covered in leather, his eye getting closer, I felt the last of my breath leave my lungs. Before I passed out, I saw the eye crack and spill oil out, making him let go of me. As he retreated, my thoughts stayed on if Elizabeth was alright.

**AN: ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED! Seriously are you guys? I want to know! Leave a review if you would and I'll get to work on the next one right away!**


	5. Chapter 5

Battleship Bay and beyond

_"The innocence of a child is like the innocence of alot of animals." Clint Eastwood_

I really needed a nap. Falling over fifty feet into the water and nearly being crushed by a giant bird can do that to a guy. So when I opened my eyes to find my bedroom again, I was content on sleeping. Even if I was face down on the floor.

But when I heard humming, I stood at attention, or tried to anyway. When I did manage to stand, I found I wasn't alone. Leaning on my desk was Elizabeth with a black look in her eyes.

"Bring us the girl, while away the debt." she said, no emotion in her voice.

Okay I was concerned now, "Elizabeth? Are you alright?" I asked, but she just hummed that same lullaby I heard earlier, suddenly the door banged. Ok, the absolute last thing I need is my brother finding a girl in my room with no explanation.

My mom and dad on the other hand where...well...they're kind of the nicest people on earth. I know everyone says that when they're in the room with you, but mine seriously are! Like one day my dad and I didn't go to school/work when I was 13 and he took me to see my first R rated movie.

And my mom was like, the kindest hearted woman on the face of the earth. Her mom was a really, and I quote, 'Mega-Bitch' to her and her father so she spoiled me and my brother rotten.

And my brother-"BRING US THE GIRL AND WHIPE AWAY THE DEBT!" I jumped at the demonic voice at the door, reading for my gun, I found that it wasn't there. Shit, as I opened the door, the blinding light made me wish I stated on the floor.

...

After the light died down I felt something hit my chest a few times which hurt, then something push against my lips. Then finally, water exiting my body.

My eyes shot open as I began to spurt water out my mouth and nose. Turning over, I emptied the rest of the water from my lungs. When I fell back onto the ground, I saw a figure over me. When the blinding sunlight died down I saw blue eyes looking down on me.

"Uggggggg, Mom?" I asked, "No it's me, Elizabeth. Are you okay?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. I let out a pained groan.

"My ribs hurt like hell. But I'll be fine." I said, putting a hand over my ribs,

"You almost drowned, you should get some rest. Here, let me help." she said as she took my arm.

When she tried to pull me up my arm felt like it was gonna snap, "Gah!" I exclaimed, she immediately let go.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! I-I didn't.." I waved my hand, "You couldn't have known. Just give me a sec. I'll be fine."

She gave me a skeptical look but accepted my decision. She suddenly turned her head to the side, "Do you hear that? It's music!" I listened closely and she was right, the sounds of a band playing in the distance was proof.

I saw the look of wonder on her face and...aw dammit I can't stand those eyes. "Go on, I'll be fine."

"Are, are you sure?" I could tell she didn't want she didn't want to just brush me off but she deserved some normal in her life after being locked in a tower for most of it. Her eyes had a gleam in it as she stood up, "Okay, okay I won't be long , I won't be long Jacob." she said assuring me, but also excited at the idea if music.

As she went off I smiled. I managed to make someone's day happy.

...

When I opened my eyes again I felt better than before, though not by much. My ribs where sore at best but at least I could stand. Now I just needed to find Elizabeth.

Dusting the sand off my cloths, I saw that I was on another impossible feat, a beach on a flying city. Hell by now I wouldn't be surprised if I found a entire ocean up here.

I found that my machine gun was crushed by that thing so I only had my pistol tucked under my jacket. "Okay where'd you head off to Elizabeth?" I checked the section of the beach I was on now and didn't find her.

I managed to find someone, hopefully they didn't know who I was. "Excuse me, have you seen a girl come by her? Blue skirt, white top?" I asked the man. He pointed towards the building, "She went that way kid, that doll with you?" he asked.

I blushed and scratched my neck, "Yeah, sorta." He gave me a grin, "Your one lucky bastard kid." Yeah sure, your all nice when I'm a complete stranger, but as soon as the mark on my hand shows? Bring out the fireman.

Fallowing the man's direction, I came across a poster for 'The First Lady Airship'. That might just be our way out of Columbia, first things first, gotta find Elizabeth. And judging from the sound of music, I was getting closer.

Entering the other area of the beach I saw that this one was more lively. Kids where playing, people where lounging in the sun, and there was a band playing with people dancing. Perfect!

Walking to the dock, I saw that Elizabeth was having the best day of her life. She was dancing with a complete stranger but the smile in her face showed that she didn't care in the slightest. As the song played on, she broke away from her dance partner and was twirling in a circle, getting the others to clap her on.

She was so caught up in the crowd that she didn't notice my approach. "Hey Elizabeth!" I called out, getting her attention, she turned to me with joy on her face, "Hello! Oh this is wonderful! Oh, come face with me Jacob!" she said reaching her hands out towards me.

Uhhhhhhhhhh...well what was I gonna say? No? "Well...I haven't exactly danced before." It's true, it's sad, and I know it. She grabbed my hands, "Oh come now, you'll never know unless you try! Come on!" she said as she pulled me in.

I never had much experience with this kind of thing. I never went to proms or dances, hell I've never been on a date! Again, sad, very , very sad. But with Elizabeth helping me out, I was just fine. She was just so cheerful that it almost made me forget about the danger I was just in.

"There you go! See your not bad." she said as the song came to a end. "Your giving me to much credit. That was all you." she gave a small blush as she pushed a strand if hair back. "Look this was fun Elizabeth but we should get going." I said.

"Why? What could be better than this?" she asked, reading her arms and giving a twirl. Okay yeah that was fun, but I didn't want someone to see my hand and try and kill us just yet. As I was thinking of something I say that airship fly overhead.

Then I thought of that thing she did in the tower...aw screw it, "What about Paris?" I asked. Her eyes widened at the suggestion, "Paris?! I-I don't understand, how could we get there?" I pointed to the First Lady, "I bet we could convince that pilot to fly us there, so what do you say?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Come on! Lets go, right now!" she excitedly said as she pulled me towards the beach. I couldn't help but grin. As we made our way along the beach, Elizabeth drank in everything around her. The sights, the sounds, and even the smells, "I'm out, it's hard to believe but its ture. Can you smell that? Ive never smelled anything like that before, have you?" she was indeed, high on life. "Not in a while. Enjoy it Elizabeth, your a free woman now." I said, making her smile.

I couldn't understand why someone, if anyone could, lock this person up. Elizabeth stopped at the entrance to a shop, "It almost looks like a real beach. But it's actually a complicated series if rain catchers." she explained, looking out at the water. "And you know that how?" I asked.

She gave me a sheepish smile, "From one of those books I threw at you, they also passed time well by reading." she had a sense of humor too? Sweet.

Passing through the turnstile, Elizabeth pointed to the posters for sale, "Jacob look, Comstock. I've read he can see the future" she said, indeed it was the man. "Talk about a ego." I muttered, "I don't like his look." Elizabeth said, the store owner looked our way, "Do dislike the look of the prophet, or simply his gaze miss?"

Uh oh, "What she just means is...that picture doesn't look up to date, in face I saw the man earlier this week, I think that perhaps his brow isn't as defined as that." The shopkeeper looked a tad unsettled. "Really? Oh no, I'll have to return all these then. Thank you sir." That was the first thanks I got since I got here.

As the man started collecting the posters Elizabeth looked at me questionably, "Why did you lie to him?" she asked, I began to move to the doorway, "Trust me, badmouthing Comstock is the last thing you want to do."

Making our way up a flight of stairs, my ribs where still burning, Elizabeth took notice, "That fall into the water did you no favors, I'll keep a eye out for something that might ease your pain." I grinned, "Thanks, I still owe you for saving me from the water."

Elizabeth blushed from the praise, "Think nothing of it, you got me out of my tower, if anything, I'm in your debt." I smiled, "We can call it even."

When we got back outside I saw two familiar faces, "Jacob here, come look at these."

"Bird?"

"Or the cage?"

"Or perhaps the bird?"

"Nothing beats the cage."

Oh good god, these two. AGAIN. Don't get me wrong, I'm not about to decline any help they offer, but I just hate the creepy disappearance act.

They held two plush pillows out to Elizabeth, taking something from each, she turned to me and asked, "Look these they're amazing! Which do you like better this one, or this?"

In her hands where two pendants, one was a bird, the other was a cage. It was kinda obvious to me, "The bird, it's more...positive than the cage." She nodded enthusiastically and put the cage one back. "Surprising, I expected the cage." Rosalind said. Robert gave her a cocky grin.

Elizabeth fastened the broach onto her choker and turned to me for approval, "Looks great Elizabeth." She beamed at me. "Now, will you two-" and just like that, proof. Fuck that's creepy!

Suddenly the beach goers rushed to the railing, "Oh my god, Jacob. Look." I looked towards the sky and say what Elizabeth meant. Her tower was destroyed. The base still remained but half of the upper body was missing, including the head.

I looked towards Elizabeth and saw she had a sad look on her face, "Hey, you ok? We take a minute if you want." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It was my home, but..." "But it was also your prison, right?" she nodded.

Making our way inside, I saw that the police set up a checkpoint to search for 'anarchists'. Looking around, I saw a door at the right side of the room, breaking away from the crowd, me and Elizabeth headed towards the door.

We where halfway there when a homeless man almost busted us, "Hey! You two kids better not be up to any funny business!" I shot the drunk a glare and saw Elizabeth's face was red as a tomato. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face.

"M-M-Mr. Harper!" She smacked my chest, it hurt my ribs but I was too amused to care, "Sorry, sorry. I deserved that. Sorry." She gave me a stern look as my laughs died down into chuckles. When we reached the door, I found it was locked.

"Shit, locked. Well we can't stay here." I said, looking back to the crowd. Elizabeth took a look at the lock and pulled out her hairpin, "What are you doing?!" I asked, standing behind her, as so no one saw her, "Your a roguish type, what does it look like?" she asked.

Ok, capital O, Ow.

"Done." she said, pushing open the door. I was surprised to say the least. As we entered the employee only area I asked her, "Ok. How do you know how to pick locks?" she turned to me, "Trapped in a tower with nothing but spare time, you'd be surprised at what I know what to do."

"Yeah that makes sense. Any chance you can teach me that sometime?" I asked, she put on a thoughtful look, "Perhaps." I could see she was trying not to smirk, "Ok, fine, don't show me master thief." That earned me a glare, I raised my hands in surrender, "Kidding! Just kidding."

As we made our way through the service area, I picked up some spare change, when I checked to see how much I had I found out why I nearly drowned, I had like over 1000 bucks.

Opening the door to the employee only area, I saw a vending machine called the dollar bill. Maybe it had something for my ribs, as I was about to buy it Elizabeth called out, "Need some money?" I turned in time to see her flip a coin my way.

When I caught it I found-holy crap! It was eighty dollars in total, "What! How the hell-?" Elizabeth smiled as she walked by, "I did say you'd be surprised at what I know what to do." after buying a first aid kit, I opened it and popped in some pain killers.

As we rounded the corner, I found another two familiar faces, "Excuse us sir." the girl asked, "Hey, your the two from the raffle!" I said recognizing the two. Elizabeth looked at the three of us curiously but said nothing, "Did you guys get out alright? I didn't see you two leave so I thought-" the man smiled at my concern, "A few bruises but nothing that'll last. We wanted to thank you and give you this." he said, gesturing to the table beside them, a infusion bottle clear as day with a small coin purse.

"I can't take your money." I said, handing the small purse to them, the woman shook her head, "You probably saved our lives, it's the least we could do." she said, pushing the purse towards me.

I shook my head, "Trust me, I have more than I know what to do with." Well actually I was planning to sell that silver when I got back down to the surface, see if it was worth anything but these two needed it way more than I did.

In fact...

Digging into my pocket, I got about two hundred dollars and stuffed it in the bag and handed it to her, "Please take it, you two will need it more than I will."

The man and women looked like they where about to cry, the woman gave me a quick embrace, "God bless you." I smiled and retuned it, I shook the man's hand, last thing he said before heading off with his wife was, "Daisy always said people like you would come along."

I didn't know who this Daisy was but she sounded like the Martian Luther King Jr. of Columbia. As the two left, I drank the infusion and saw Elizabeth giving me a look of amazement, "What you just did was the most kindest thing that I've seen."

I smiled at the complement, "My mom says I'm too nice for my own good. Come on, lets move on."

...

I've been in a arcade before, it was very enjoyable. But this was just amusing to see. Of course since it was 1912 there where no video screens so thru just had automated puppet shows.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked, looking to the cotton candy vendor. Oh, that is just wrong. "Come on, your going to enjoy one if life's greatest gifts." I said, leading her to the man. "Two please." I asked, the man smiled and handed me two of the pink clouds, thankfully it was free.

Handing it to Elizabeth, she seemed hesitant to try it, "It's sweet, see?" I said, shoving a big glob of it in my mouth. Oh my god that is just what I needed. Elizabeth plopped a little in her mouth and grinned, "Oh my-this is so sweet! What is it?"

"Cotton candy. It's basically pure sugar but it's the best candy in the world." Hey it's true. As we circled around the arcade, I saw another fine point if Columbia's racist ways. The signs above the bathrooms where for whites only, "Why is one restroom for colors and another for whites?" Elizabeth asked.

Gotta be hard questions of course. "If you take a good look around you, you'll see that white guys and girls treat people who aren't the same color poorly." Elizabeth was a little shocked to hear the information, "What! Why?" she asked, looking towards the patrons of the arcade, "Well...some people are like that I guess, but others are just raised to believe that."

She stood and let that nasty truth sink in, "What do you believe? If I may ask." I smiled a little, "I believe in treating people like their human being. White, black, whatever, doesn't change that they're the same as us." Elizabeth had a understanding look on her face, "I thought so. I just see them as people too."

We both smiled at that.

Fallowing the signs, we made our way to the ticket counter, eating our candy along the way, "What happened at the raffle?" I nearly choked on my cotton candy. I knew I was going to have to tell her at one point, it wasn't right to keep something like that from her.

"Well...when I first came here, I got caught up in this raffle, and-" "Annabelle?" we both turned to see a officer, "Annabelle it's me, Esther." Elizabeth shook her head, "Sorry, I'm not Annabelle , my name's Elizabeth."

"Oh! My mistake, sorry ma'am." she said, going through the turnstile. Ok that was a little awkward. As we discarded out treats, we went through the turnstile just as one of the men said the park was closing.

Nice timing Huh?

Heading up the stairs, the ticket counter came into view, I could tell this was the departure lounge from the giant clock ticking overhead. I couldn't explain why, but I had this off feeling in my gut. I brushed it off as me just being paranoid.

Reaching the ticket counter, I tapped the bell and waited for the man in the booth to finish his phone call, "Yeah...uh huh, alright, I'll hold." Okay I hate to be a jerk, but in a big hurry, "Um, two tickets to the First Lady Airship please."

The man finally turned to me, "Of course sir. Coming right-" something's wrong, "UP!" The man pulled out a knife from under the desk so quickly I didn't have time to react. When the blade penetrated my hand I let out a scream. It hurt like a butch to say the least. What the duck happened to that shield!

"Let me go!" I turned around and saw that someone was attempting to grab hold of Elizabeth! Turning back to the blade, I gripped it tightly in my hand and pull-OH MY GOD IT HURTS MIRE COMING OUT THAN GOING IN!

When the knife was out of my hand, I reached for my pistol, Elizabeth managed to break free from the man's grasp, I put two shots in him to make sure he wouldn't grab her again. As he fell down Elizabeth let out a scream of terror, the others in the room came to life as they heard it.

The violin player took out a...oh god dammit. He had a shotgun! With a single blast my shield, oh now you show up, was destroyed. Ducking behind the marble pillar, I flinched when the next round's impacted the pillar I the other side.

Popping out from cover, I sent a few birds his way, long enough to distract him while I got a clean headshot in. The other four closed in around me, thinking fast, I summoned a fireball and threw it between two of them.

As those two burned, I focussed my attention on the other two, I the took one with the shotgun out first, then finished the other off with my skyhook.

When the carnage was over, I saw Elizabeth was gone. Again. "Crap!" When the gates opened, more men filed in, "Double crap." Grabbing a shotgun from one of the fallen, I cranked the lever and ran forward.

...

Ok, I like the shotgun. Sure it had only four shots but that's trivial compared to the 'oomph' that it has. Now to find Elizabeth. I seriously want to kick myself right now, what was I thinking! I gunned a man down literally right in front of her!

I did manage to find another infusion in my search for her, as I approached the gondolas, the color blue caught my eye, "Elizabeth! Wait!" I called out, she turned to me with absolute fear in her eyes, "Keep away!" she called out, running into the gondola.

Chasing after her, I found her trying to pull the leaver to operate the gondola. Elizabeth scrambled to the side as I reached out and pulled the leaver. Leaving some blood on the handle. Oh, right. Hand was cut. Badly.

I turned to Elizabeth and saw she was still distraught, "I can't believe you just did that." she said, still shocked by what she witnessed, "They're dead! All of them! Dead!" she was taking this the exact opposite of how I was, I was holding it all in for later while she was letting it out, "Elizabeth let me-" I tried to take her arm but she shoved me away, "Your a monster!"

Monster.

That...that was the best way to describe me I guess. But it hurt.

A lot.

I looked down at my feet, who the hell am I kidding? She was right. How many people have I killed today? Fifty? Seventy? A hundred?! I backed up against the door to the room and slid to the floor.

Elizabeth looked at me with pity, "J-Jacob?" I drew a breath, "Earlier, you asked me what happened at the raffle. I did save those two but I needed to...I needed to kill people. And it was the first time I...ever...did that." I couldn't meet her eyes, I just couldn't. "And...I've just kept it locked away...and...and I can't let it out right now. I need to focus."

I slowly and shakily stood up, wiping off the tears that threatened to slip out of my eyes, "Jacob...I'm sorry, I didn't-" I raised a hand, "It's okay, and I'm sorry, I really didn't want you to see me do that."

She gave me a look of pure sympathy, "Jacob...Oh my god! Your hand!" I looked at my right hand to see what see was taking about. The cut on my right hand had started bleeding profusely.

"Here, let me see." she said, gently taking my hand, she pulled out a blue handkerchief and brought it towards my hand. I let out a small hiss as the fabric touched the wound, when she was done, she had made a top notch patch.

"There. What do ya think?" she asked as I made a fist. "Perfect. Thanks."

She smiled at the praise, "I'll try and keep you patched up as long as we're here. And try and keep you on this side of the abyss."

"That sounds good." I said. It felt good talking to Elizabeth about this. But if I wanted her to trust me, fully trust me, there'd have to be no secrets.

Oh please god let the butterfly effect just be a crock.

"Elizabeth, before we go on, I need to tell you something." she gave me a suspicious look, "What now? Are you a criminal? Or a thief or something?"

I gave her a deadpanned look, "Okay that kinda stung. But no, sorry to disappoint." she blushed out of embarrassment, "Well...I'm...kinda...sorta...from the future."

...

As I told her my story, she listened intently, not interrupting once, "And your sure those two we ran into earlier are the people who made you do this?" I nodded, "It really seems like it. But I'm more concerned on how I got here. Michigan and Maine aren't exactly a hop, skip, and a leap away you know?"

As the gondola came to a stop, we exited the cabin and made our way towards the steps of the building, "It's still hard to believe your from the future. What's it like?" I rubbed my chin, "Well we're more accepting of other people now, not like Columbia. We have interracial marriages now that don't end in public stoning so that's a improvement."

Elizabeth gave me a look, "Anything else?" she asked, her voice showing signs of offense, "We have this wonderful thing called television. It's like a movie theatre that's in your own home."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Really! How's it work?" ok, I'm a smart guy, I can explain this, "It picks up these transmissions that these stations send out around the world. It's actually one of our best inventions." Elizabeth was incredibly interested, "Wow, that's incredible! What else?"

I really did want to tell her about all the stuff we have, but we where burning daylight, "Tell you what, you can ask me questions about the future when we get to the airship and we're well on our way to Paris."

She looked mildly surprised, "But what about you? How are you going to get home?" I stopped before the door, "I might have a idea for that, but I'll burn that bridge when I come to it." Elizabeth looked at me quizzically, "I don't think a bridge brought you here."

I face palmed, "Old saying Elizabeth, old saying."

...

You know those recruiters from the military that come by school and asks if anyone would like to join after high school? Well entering a place like soldier's field would be like if they came for you in elementary school.

The song that played while we explored the room was like a song that someone sings to kindergartners, except it was all pro war. "Hey look, a lock pick." Elizabeth said, picking up the metal, walking beside her I asked, "You know how to use one of those?" To prove her point she went across the room to a locked door and picked the lock in under a minute.

She had a smug look on her face as I caught up to her, "Does that answer your-" I grabbed her and pulled her back as bullets flew through the air. When they stopped she turned to me, this time I was smug, "When people lock something up, they usually have a reason for it."

Peeking from the corner, I saw the attacker was a turret in a doorway, I didn't want to drain my salts so I dove behind a desk and made my way around the room, when I reached the doorway, I hefted the shotgun around the corner and pulled the trigger.

The machine exploded and the room was clear. Entering the room, I saw why the turret was set up. The safe was opened and there where silver eagles spread out on the ground.

Elizabeth came up behind me and looked over my shoulder and saw what I was staring at, "Guess you where right." she said, awe in her voice. After filling my pockets with cash, we resumed exploring the room.

"What of someone catches us here?" Elizabeth asked as we entered the manager's office, "Lie and say where looking for the bathroom." I said, inspecting the gun rack behind the desk, "And that works?" she asked skeptically.

"Ok yeah maybe not. You got a idea?" I asked, Elizabeth crossed her arms and thought for a moment, "How about we got locked in when the place was open?" I shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

I did find a gun, it looked like a hunting rifle, it was semi automatic with eight rounds in the clip. I think things are gonna be just fine now.

Making our way towards the gate, we where almost through before the jar thing beside it broke and the shutter came crashing down, causing me and Elizabeth to stumble back. Elizabeth lost her footing but I managed to catch her.

"You okay?" I asked, Elizabeth nodded, "Fine, thanks." Looking at the door I inwardly cursed, of course the damn thing had to shut right before we could get out of here.

"Um Jacob? You can let go of me now." Elizabeth said awkwardly, I looked down and saw I was still holding her by her slim waist. Okay I would need to be completely blind not to see Elizabeth as a beautiful young woman, but I had a job to do right now.

I'll get my teenage hormones taken care of later.

"Sorry, my bad." I said, fighting the blush that was rising to my cheeks. I gently pushed her off me, making her stand upright. "No problem, is there any chance you can open it?" she asked, a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

Okay first off, I'm not a body builder, hell I think Elizabeth and I might actually be in the same weight class, but you can't succeed if you don't try. Slinging the carbine over my shoulder, I put my hands in the rungs and lifted.

Thankfully the door either wasn't that heavy, or I had gotten stronger. All those fights and infusions must be paying off. Lifting the gate above my head, Elizabeth quickly moved through the opening. Dropping the thing behind me, I looked to see Elizabeth reading a advertisement for something that looked like a Vigor.

"Shock Jockey, who needs the power company?" she read aloud, "Looks like a gasoline mixed with a electricity. All in a bottle to." I said, looking at the advertisement.

Circling around the wall, I saw that we might have taken a wrong turn. No it wasn't a mob of gunmen waiting for us, or a fireman or anything dangerous, but a carnival. Looking over, I saw Elizabeth looking at the scene before her in awe, I couldn't blame her, everyone loves carnivals!

She looked up and patted my arm for attention, "Jacob look!" looking up, I saw what she was so excited about, the First Lady.

"Nice, lets get to it." I said, when I looked back down, I saw Elizabeth already at the boardwalk, "Hey wait up!" I yelled as I ran to catch up to her. When I ran up beside her I saw she wasn't focused on the First Lady, but the scene around her.

Screw it, we got a bit.

I spotted a ice cream shop at the corner of the street, "Hey Elizabeth, you ever had ice cream?"

...

Never again.

I got us both some vanilla and chocolate ice cream and Elizabeth was loving it, while I took my time with mine, she couldn't get enough of the chocolate. "You might wanna slow down, so you don't get brain freeze." I said, slowly eating my vanilla.

She looked at me questionably, "What's that?" I smirked, "It's a headache you get after eating so many cold things. It's a pain in the rear." Elizabeth gave me look, "Really?" she asked, not entirely convicted.

"If you don't believe me, then go ahead." I said smirking. She looked at me with a warily eye and looked back down to her frozen delight. She began eating it at a much slower pace.

Thank god.

...

After we finished our treats, we began to explore the boardwalk, "Jacob, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do. Obviously your not a solider, but I can't exactly see you doing anything else." she asked as we walked beside one another.

"Well before this little adventure, I was going to my quarter-monthly visit to my parent's house." Elizabeth giggled, "Your what?" I scratched my neck, "My mom is like that. When I'm not there I'm at collage, I'm getting into computer graphics," the look on her face said she was kinda lost, "It's a really smart machine that I work with."

"Thanks, that's a lot easier to understand, so what do your mom and dad do?" I couldn't help but smile, "My mom and dad own the Little Sister orphanage." Elizabeth was taken back from that, "Really? That's wonderful!" I always loved what my mom and dad did, I actually worked there a few summers and it got us a little more business when word spread there was a family orphanage.

"How old are you Jacob?" she asked as we passed the food stalls, "I'm 19 now but I'll be 20 next month. How old are you?" she grinned, "20, don't worry, you'll catch up." I shot her a smirk, "Rub it in while you can princess."

Did I just call her princess?

When we passed a Duke and Dimwit show Elizabeth asked another question, "So Jacob, is there a woman in your life?" she asked as she stoked her ponytail, "Well...no, I never had anyone like that."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" she started, I shook my head, "It's okay, I'm not sure of be that kinda material anyway." She gave me a skeptical look, "I think your being a bit too modest, your nice, kind, and-"

"Shit luck." I said, pulling the leaver to summon the gondola, only for the thing to short circuit. Elizabeth frowned, "Ok, maybe a little."

**AN: Okay that's a good place as any to stop. I liked how Infinite appealed to modern shooter players with only two weapons, but it seems a little refi you'd that you can carry a pistol and only another gun, or just two guns.**

**Next chapter: Slate. 'Nuff said.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tin men

_"Do I not destroy my enemies when I make them my friends?"- Abraham Lincoln_

Of course the damn gondola just had to be out. I rubbed my eyes with my fingers, of course I had another hurdle before I finished the race. "It looks like this runs exclusively on Shock Jockey." Elizabeth said, looking at the power station.

"Great, where in the hell are we gonna find that at? It could be anywhere." I said in irritation.

Elizabeth looked to the sign near the station and read aloud, "Shock Jockey, come see the power of the future at the hall of heroes." she said smiling.

I grinned, "Nice going. Now we just need to find it. Any idea where it could be?" I asked, hopping it wasn't on the other side of Columbia.

Elizabeth thought for a moment before answering, "I think I might have seen a sign advertising it back near that theatre, we could look around there for directions."

Ok yeah that's a good a plan as any. "Alright, let's head back and see if we can't find this place." Elizabeth nodded and we began to retrace our steps.

When we passed the Duke and Dimwit theatre, the P.A. system came to life, "The False Shepard is among us, a prowler of women and children, what will you do? Act. Act for your womenfolk, and bring his machinations to a stop."

Ok it's one thing to not like me, but I just hate gossip, "What do you think our chances are that they're looking for us?" I asked, Elizabeth had a worried look on her face, "I'd say pretty good, considering that." she said, pointing to the road block up ahead.

Shit, well from past experience if someone's guarding something, it's worth checking out. And since they had a sign that read 'Hall of Heroes this way' above their head in lights, I guessed we where in the right direction.

Before we moved on, I pulled Elizabeth over into a alleyway, "What's wrong? That's the way to the Hall of Heroes right?" she asked, I nodded grimly, "Yeah, and it looks like we're expected."

Elizabeth's expression said that she understood, "So you going to have to kill them." she said in a quite voice. I nodded, "Yeah. I probably will." I could see she wasn't comfortable about this, she had that same look after we left the gondola at Battleship Bay.

"Elizabeth look, I want you to stay here, and don't come out until I say so." That got her attention, "No! I'm not defenseless, I can take care of myself!" she said defiantly.

I exhaled a breath, "Elizabeth it's going to get bloody, and I'm taking from experience here. Plus who knows what will happen? What if you catch a stray bullet? I'm not that knowledgeable with medicine!"

Elizabeth glared at me intensely, "And I am! What if you get hurt like at the ticket counter? Only this time it'll be a bullet though the arm!" I still wasn't convinced, "Elizabeth, I...I just don't you to get hurt."

It was true, so far Elizabeth was the one person who actually cared for me since I got here. I don't want her to get hurt. But she's probably right about knowing more about medicine than I do.

I sighed, "You stay close to me and if it gets to dangerous, you fall back. Deal?" I asked holding out my hand. Elizabeth smiled at her victory, "Deal." she said taking my hand and shaking it.

Peeking out from the alley corner, I saw the blockade's men was six in total from what I could see. I looked back at Elizabeth, "You ready?" I asked.

"Honestly? Not at all." well she's honest, gotta give her credit, I smiled, "Don't worry, neither am I." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

Taking one last look of their positions, I charged out from cover, Elizabeth right behind me. We where spotted immediately by the point man, "It's the lamb! And the Fal-" my carbine shots to his chest stopped him from saying anything.

The others spring into action, I unleashed a Murder of Crows at a group of three of them, I then tossed a fire grenade at their feet and-Holy shit! The crows caught on fire and dive themselves into the founders! I could hear Elizabeth gasp from the scene and I wasn't that far behind.

The shots to my shield brought me back from the gruesome scene, switching to my shotgun, I turned and blasted the gunman away, "Jacob look out!" I turned and saw one last man coming at me with his club. Clicking the shotgun's leaver, I slammed the barrel at the side of his head and pointed the muzzle at his face.

I pulled the trigger and the treat was no more. Wiping the man's blood off my face, I saw Elizabeth was in a mild shock from watching the carnage.

"Hey, you need a minute?" I asked, she shook her head and swallowed, "No, no I'm fine. Come on, lets go. We still have a vigor to find." I nodded and stepped over the corpses. I didn't expect to be shot in the back.

The shots where all together, they weren't powerful but there was enough to break my shield. Falling to the ground, I let out a small shout of pain as I clutched my shoulder.

Rolling over, I drew my pistol from its holster I fired and managed to do worse to him. As he fell, Elizabeth rushed over. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" she asked, helping me up.

"Sonofvabitch got me in the shoulder! Can you check it out?" I asked. She nodded as I began to take off my jacket. Elizabeth took a quick look at my shoulder and sighed with relief, "Good news, it just nicked ya. You should be fine." she said.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Thank goodness, last thing I need is to have surgery." Elizabeth paled a little at that, "Sorry, joke."

Elizabeth nodded as she helped me up, I slipped my jacket back on and headed for the entrance.

As we approached the elevator I saw a bending machine in the corner. Looking at what was for sale, I bought a Devil's Kiss upgrade that let me have grenade clusters. That could come in handy.

"Hall of Heroes, closed until further notice." Elizabeth read from the sign. "Well that means no lines at least." she gave me a small smile, "That's a good way to look at it. Shall we?" she asked, looking towards the elevator, I smiled and gestured towards the box, "After you."

She blushed a little as she walked into the small box. Pressing the button, the elevator's doors closed as the room lifted up towards the upper levels.

Glancing towards Elizabeth, I saw she was still a little shaken from the killing, "You know you can talk to me about...it..if you want to." I said, jarring her from her thoughts. "But you said that you needed to focus at the task at hand though."

I nodded, "Yeah, I did. But I think that if I keep dogging it, it'll all just collapse on me. You know? And I don't want that. So maybe talking about it in spades is a good idea." Elizabeth considered my answer a moment before nodding, "Ok, I think I understand. So...how do you feel?" she asked timidly.

I ran a hand through my hair, "I'm not gonna lie, I feel...horrible." Elizabeth gave me a sympathetic look, "Jacob, it's not your fault. Like you said, it's all been in self defense." she said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "I know but-" before I could finish my sentence, the elevator came to a abrupt halt. "Of, fucking course." I said, cursing my luck. I truly, utterly have shit luck, don't I?

"Do you think you can fix it?" Elizabeth asked, I shrugged. Hey, I'm not Macgyver. "I'll try." I said, looking at the flashing read lights above the panel. Opening it up, I saw we where pretty much screwed.

I have absolutely no idea how to work something like this! Ok, ok, calm down Harper, you can do this. Piling out one of the fuses, I put one on the shelf in it's place. Nothing happened.

Elizabeth let out a gasp, "What is it?" I asked, trying to unplug another circuit, "It's a bee! Ugh, I hate these things." I suppressed a laugh, she'll go into a gunfight with me but she hates bees? That's too cute.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you if you try not to hurt it." I said, a smile present in my voice, Elizabeth was still off put from the insect, "Do you know what bees do! They sting!"

I said nothing as I held up my bandaged hand, "I'm serious!" I put another breaker in, "If it bugs you that much, just squish it."

"No it'll sting me!" she said in a winey tone, "Elizabeth." Ok there was no stopping the chuckles now. "Wait, I got a idea." she said.

I turned away from the panel to Elizabeth, she was turned to the wall and was...trying to rip it apart? "Uhhhh, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm...opening...a...tear!" Elizabeth said, throwing her arms out, the wall disappeared, its place was a room with a open window. I scrambled up against the wall opposite of the window.

"There, all better." Elizabeth said with a smile as the bee flew out the window. She looked back to me and saw the surprised look on my face. "What's wrong Jacob?" she asked.

I pointed to the window, "What. The. Hell?" I remember her doing something like this at the tower, I thought it had something to do with the painting!

She widened her eyes in realization, "Oh, that's a tear." I shot her a deadpanned look, "Let me try this again. What. The. Hell. Is. A. Tear?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Think of it like...a...a...window. A window into another world." she took a step towards it, "Usually they're dull as dishwater, a different colored towel, or tea instead of coffee. But sometimes, I see something amazing," she stepped towards the window.

Ok, I think I might understand this, "So...it's another...universe?" Again, after the shot I've seen, it wouldn't surprise me.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "I never thought of like that. I like to think of them as doorways. But that makes sense to." she said. "Wait, I thought you said you worked on machines?"

I nodded, "Yeah I do. But we got these things called comic books that kinda delve into the idea of other dimensions." Yes I read comics, yes I'm 19. That's not a bad thing, comics rule. 'Nuff said.

Elizabeth gestured me over, "Come on, it's not dangerous." I gave her a unbelieving look, "Your saying that hopping dimensions isn't at all dangerous?"

She looked back at me the same way, "Haven't you been in several gunfights since you got here?" she said.

Okay yeah that's fair. I took a breath and stepped forwards, when I stood before the point where the wood turned into carpet. I hesitated for a moment before stepping into another dimension.

I didn't burn to a crisp, I didn't explode in a million pieces either, Elizabeth grinned at me, "See? Nothing bad happened." she said.

I smiled and looked out the window, it had a garden on the ledge of the window with roses, well since no one's gonna miss it, I plucked out one of the roses and handed it to her. Blushing, she put the rose behind her ear and smiled warmly, "Thank you."

I turned to the window, "Any chance you could bring the airship to us?" I asked. She shook her head, "No," she frowned and looked out the window, something caught her eye, raising a eye, she looked more closely.

"But...but there is something..." I saw something moving in the clouds, I saw a orange light shine through and...wings?!

Son of a bitch I hate my luck.

"Elizabeth close it!" I yelled, getting my carbine ready, Elizabeth's panicked, trying her best, she tried to close the tear. "I-I-I can't!" getting my gun ready, I waited for the big bastard to show himself.

Before he could crash into us, Elizabeth clasped her hands together, closing the tear and stopping the bird thing.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Looking over to Elizabeth, I saw she was a little shaken, "Hey, you ok?" I asked, she nodded and slipped out if the elevator. I fallowed right behind her, "Are you sure, we can take a minute if we need to." she really freaked out by that thing, at the tower she nearly had a panic attack when he showed up, I need to make sure we avoid that thing for a bit.

She shook her head, "I'll be fine, I just need a minute to catch my breath." she said going down the steps to the room. It looked like a exhibition room, but the place looked like a hurricane came through the room.

"Look, I get that what you can do is amazing, don't get me wrong, but I think we shouldn't be going around screwing with other dimensions." Elizabeth gave me pleading look, "But it could help." I nodded, "Yeah it can, but I think we should work at it a little before using it. Besides, pray ice makes perfect. Right?" Elizabeth nodded. We headed onward towards the hall. Traversing through the wreckage, we fallowed the path leading to a box with a new Vigor type in it.

The bottle depicted a cowboy on a horse, it was labeled 'Bucking Bronco' on it. "That's not shock jockey, you sure you should drink that?" Elizabeth asked, I shrugged, "I got about three of them inside me already, four and five shouldn't make a lot of difference." I said as I uncorked the bottle.

Gulping it down, it tasted like leather as I drank. When I looked down at my hand, patches of skin lifted off, the sound of a horse screeching rang in my ears, and Elizabeth's gasp didn't go unnoticed.

When my hands turned back to normal I looked towards Elizabeth, "See? Nothing happened." She gave me a look. "Besides my hands nearly peeling off." she looked satisfied with that.

Circling around the wall, I saw a platoon of founder soldiers, I was dying to test out my new vigor, sending my hand out with bucking bronco, the floor crackled as it was sent towards them, the men lifted into the air, not at all sure what had just happened.

Thinking fast, I switched to devils kiss, sending a fireball at the floating men, when it collided with the men, the ball burst apart into smaller balls and roasted the men in midair.

Okay, as gross as that is, that was awesome.

Oh god, I'm going to hell for all this aren't I?

Raising my carbine, I aimed at one of the soldiers not caught in the brimstone and fired a headshot. The one on the left charged towards me but my shotgun took care of them. There where only a few left when I heard Elizabeth call out, "Jacob crow!" Aw shit.

I looked to where she was pointing and saw the hooded racist descend. "You really think you got a chance dude? I mean I killed like your head guy didn't I?" I asked, making the man angry like I wanted, "DIE IN THE NAME OF THE REAVEN!" He charged right at me, but a bucking bronco made it into a skeet shoot.

With the main threat gone, I focused on the remaining men. After another brief firefight, the path was clear. The skylines up ahead said it was the way towards the Hall, but we had to clear the lines first.

I went to pull the leaver and move the line along while Elizabeth picked up a skyhook, "This is going to be fantastic!" she said, excitement dripping off her words.

I smirked, "Really? Your not the tiniest bit scared?" I asked, she shrugged, "People our age where doing this before it was legalized. What's the worst that could happen?"

Seriously?

"Well there's the fact that we're about a million feet in the air but other than that, nothing." Elizabeth gave me a surprised look, "Your afraid of heights, aren't you?" I rubbed the back of my head, "That's nothing in comparison to how much I hate water."

She smirked, "Well if your not scared how about we see who can get there first?" before I could respond, Elizabeth shouted, "GO!" and hopped onto the skyline.

I leaped onto the tracks right after her. As we accented I could just make out the Hall of Heroes, it looked like the place was part of a giant Comstock statue. It was like the one I saw when I arrived but much bigger.

"What's wrong slowpoke! Can't keep up?" Elizabeth called over her shoulder, smiling. I sent her back one of my own, I could have beat her to the hall, but I think she'd hold it against me for the bulk of the trip to Paris and demand a rematch.

When I landed, Elizabeth was so ecstatic about her victory that I couldn't bring myself to saw that I technically never agreed to it. "Okay champ, lets her this vigor and get out of this hell over earth."

She smiled as we made our way forward, "Hey, look at this." she said looking at a wanted poster. On it was a man in his forties with a eyepatch and the word traitor on his poster. The name was Slate.

"Huh, guess Comstock's not the most like guy after all." I said smirking, glad that someone other than me, and hopefully Elizabeth, thought he was a complete asshole.

"You know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Elizabeth said, looking at me hopefully. I nodded, more guys who hate Comstock, the better.

As we approached the hall Elizabeth spoke up, "Do you think this will be easy?" I could tell she was hoping this whole nightmare would be over. Before I could respond, Elizabeth tackled me to the ground behind a wooden plaque for cover, saving me from the bullet that tore through the air where my head was at.

"Shit! Sniper!" I sneered. I seriously can't be easy can it! I then noticed that Elizabeth was basically right ontop of me, now I may be a gentleman, but I'm still a guy so it was a little embarrassing to say the least. Obviously Elizabeth knew it was too since she was about as red as I was, "I...um...saw the glare from the gun and...um..."

Again, really awkward.

"Yeah...thanks." I said as tried not to sound like a complete idiot. After she got off me, I peeked over the wood to try and find our sniper. "Shit."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, "I can't spot him. Where was he when you saw him?" I asked. She thought it through for a moment before answering, "The roof of the building, the one on the left."

I looked over and scanned the rooftop. Nothing. I turned and faced Elizabeth, "Okay, I'm gonna draw him out from hiding, you need to say here. Understand?" I asked. She firmly nodded, understanding my instruction.

I looked at the area before me, there was a thing of cover a little ways off, readying myself, I burst out from cover in a run to the cover, keeping the rooftop in my sight, I saw the man quickly peek his head up and tried to get me in his sights, the problem was he was so far away I couldn't nail him, even with my carbine.

"Jacob here!" I turned just in time to see Elizabeth throw a sniper rifle at me, surprisingly, I managed to catch it. Trading it for my shotgun, I leaned out from cover and looked through the scope to see the man searching for where I got the rifle from.

I steadied my aim and got his head in my sights, I pulled the trigger and his head was no more.

Looking to Elizabeth, I gave a nod of thanks to her, the doors to the hall suddenly opened, I raised the rifle and saw they weren't founders. They wore a red, white, and blue color style that wasn't the norm for the guys I've been going up against.

Too bad they weren't friendly.

They fired on us without hesitation. Switching back to my carbine, I summoned bucking bronco and shot three down that got too close for my comfort.

Opened fire on the other two behind cover by the door, when my clip ran out I sent a possession to one of them, distracting the other one long enough for me to put another clip in the gun. When the man was done with his friend, a quick shot through his eyes took care of him.

Dropping the sniper, I waited for others to come but no reinforcements came thankfully. Elizabeth ran up to me and looked at the bodies, "These men aren't like the other people we've encountered. Who are these people?" she asked.

I shrugged, "People with guns, and they really like shooting them at people." I joked. Elizabeth gave me a stern look, "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood...oh god that's kinda morbid. Forget I said that." I said realizing how bad that sounds.

"Already did. Now come on, lets head in and get the shock jockey." she said, I nodded in agreement. Sooner we get the hell out of here, the better.

...

The Hall of Heroes was trashed. Whoever these guys where, they where violent, two men dead at the counter gave that away. Elizabeth grabbed a lamp from one if the downed men and turned it on. Nodding to her, we headed down the corridor.

Checking the coat room, we found some spare silver eagles I'm the desks and wallets in the pockets of coats. Reentering the corridor, I drew my pistol to take care of two men that where investigating the hall.

Pushing open the doors to the next room, the only thing visible was the silhouette of a statue in the center of the room. Elizabeth and I moved to the base if it, her light illuminating the plaque at the bottom. "Father Comstock, commander of the 7th Calvary." she read aloud.

I raised a eye at this, "I never figured Comstock for a solider." Elizabeth shrugged, "Many men after war turn to religion afterwords, they believe it's a form of atonement for what they've done."

I scoffed, "If that's the case, I'd really hate to see Comstock's version of a heaven." The light behind the statue abruptly turned on, "I couldn't have said it better myself." the P.A. speakers said.

Looking up, I averted my eyes from the light, "Who are you? One of Comstock's cronies?" the voice chuckled, "I haven't been since I was branded a traitor for telling the truth about Comstock."

Wait a minute, "Slate?" I asked, "The one and only Harper!" I threw my weapon over my shoulder, "So I take it you know about me?" I asked. The man laughed, "Know of you? Yes, but more importantly, I know what you are Harper."

Elizabeth gave me a nervous glance, I'll admit I'm a little creeped out, "Your a real solider Harper, not like the tin soldiers such as Comstock's troopers." I shook my head, "I'm not a solider, I'm just a kid from Michigan. Hell I've never killed someone before yesterday!"

"And that's what's makes you perfect! Someone who's never spilled blood before, but kills lesser men with ease! It makes you a true solider!" Ok this guy might be over the couco's nest.

"Your a true solider Harper! And if my men would rather die by a real solider then a tin one!" Ok yeah this guy is a nut job!

When the light shut off, my gut told me we where in trouble, "Elizabeth, turn off the lamp." she nodded quickly and shut off our light source. When the two doors at either sides of the room opened, I threw a incendiary grenade in each. The remaining stragglers I finished off with my carbine.

"See Harper! Your a killer! And that's exactly what I need! That's exactly what my men need! Now go forth and give them a warrior's death!" Slate said over the speaker, "Just give us the Shock Jockey and we'll leave! You have my word." I pleaded. But it was no use, he had stopped listening.

"God damnit." I muttered, I did not want to kill these people. They're innocent as far as I'm concerned. But Slate's either too depressed, or too caught up in all this to care. "What now? If those men come after us..." Elizabeth drifted off, not wanting to think about the worse case.

"Nothing's changed, we find the Shock Jockey, we head back to the gondola, we get on the First Lady, and we get the guck outta here. Okay?" I asked, she nodded in understanding, "We better get to it then."she said with determination. I nodded as we entered the next room

Centered in the room was a rotunda, a line went across the center of it, signifying dates in Columbia's history. There was a door on the opposite side of the room but it was locked shut. "Damn, what now?" I asked, the loudspeakers came on again, "If you want your precious Vigor Harper, look for it at Wounded Knee and Peking."

"What! What does that mean?" I asked, but the speakers where silent. I turned towards Elizabeth, "You have any idea what he means?" I asked.

Elizabeth thought over what he said, "Well, those two halls lead towards the Boxer Rebellion exhibit and The Battle of Wounded Knee. Maybe they're in there." she said, pointing towards the exhibits.

I nodded, "That makes sense, lets head into the Boxer one first and see what's there." I said, heading for the white hallway, Elizabeth right behind me.

As soon as I stepped into the hall a yellow cardboard man popped up. Ok that's so racist I won't even comment. "What's this place?" Elizabeth asked, I shrugged, "I focused on American History back home. We went as far back as the 1920's. I'm a as lost as you are."

Elizabeth looked towards the cardboard cutouts, "I wondered what happened here." she said as we moved on.

The speakers turned on, "In Peking? It was my hand that put the city to the torch. Of course, that's not how Comstock tells it..." I'll admit that'd be rough, not being recognized for something you did.

The twin doors ahead of us slid away as we approached. Another cut out popped out just when we where under the doorway, making us jump. Great, a racist funhouse for the kiddies.

Staying the path, the lights shined on a statue of a man cutting off a woman's head. Oh that is just plain lovely. Heading into the door on the right, I found a infusion beside ammo for my carbine.

Exiting that room, one of slates men where waiting for us, I slammed the skyhook into his neck, thankfully it got caught between the hooks, a quick pull of the leaver, and his neck was snapped, "Oh my god!" I winced.

"Sorry, but at least it was painless right?" I supplied. Elizabeth nodded warily, "I suppose so, but still." I nodded, "Yeah, I know. Doesn't make it any easier." I said with a grim face.

After passing the rest of the exhibit. We entered the end of the road, the wall depicted Columbia in the sky, and beside it was a statue of a fallen Comstock. Elizabeth stepped forward, "Oh, I read about this, Comstock lead the Columbian to Peking and.."

"COMSTOCK WASN'T THERE!" Slate's voice yelled over the speakers, "The boxers took my eye and thirty of my friends! Is there even a stone to mark they're sacrifice?!"

The sounds of doors opening and yells made me draw my weapon, the first man who dropped down was a fireman! Thinking fast, I sent a possession at him, making the biggest guy my ally and sending him after the bulk of the enemies. I then rammed my skyhook into a man's head and flung him away.

I couldn't see where Elizabeth was but I knew she'd be okay, she's actually getting as good as I am at this. Firing my carbine into a man, my shield was destroyed when a fireball was thrown at me. Turning, I saw the fireman was no longer in my side, I used Bucking Bronco to lift him into the air while I switched to my pistol and emptied the clip in him.

He was barely alive when he came back down, the high pitched wine was so short I didn't have enough time to react before he exploded. I bit back a yell as I was flown back onto the ground.

After I got back up, Elizabeth yelled, "Jacob medicine!" I tuned and saw her throw a first aid kit towards me, digging inside, I found some painkillers and gulped them down.

The remaining men tired to rush me but a devil's kiss put a end to that.

"You see young Miss? Youse the man Comstock wishes he was? A real solider!" Ok I'm sick of this guy's BS, "I don't want this Slate. Just give us the damn shock jockey!"

"I will. After you do the same for me. Come look for me amongst the ghost dancers." he said. Ok this guy may be a asshole, but I don't want to kill him.

Jesus Comstock what the hell did you do to this guy? "What are the ghost dancers?" Elizabeth asked. I gave her a accusing look, "And your asking me why?" she deflated a little, "Good point. He probably means the other exhibit. Lets go." she said as the doors to the room opened.

"Can you hear Comstock's men coming to silence us? But we are the true patriots! The history that does not fit in their books." And on that ending note, we retraces our steps back to the rotunda.

...

Ok, I'm upgrading these guy's status to super sky racists. The Peking exhibit was was bad, but this one was worse. I read a little about what happened at wounded knee and I can tell you with a straight face that it's the white man's fault.

Entering the end of the exhibit, Elizabeth turned to me, "Why would they do this? They where innocent people. Women and children!" she asked, horror in her eyes, "In every war Elizabeth, they're innocent casualties. No exception, not even for the U.S." I said.

"On that day we strode the battlefield like the heroes of Sparta. I still hear the screams. Does Comstock?" Slate said over the speakers.

"Here is the man I told you of. The kind that Comstock wishes he could be! See if I told you true!" Oh crap.

The men filed into the room, weapons drawn. I fired at the first few with my carbine, as I pulled the trigger for a headshot the gun just clicked. Out of ammo, I switched to my pistol and laid some shots down then.

I finished off the remaining soldiers with my pistol, I thought we where in the clear before the crow showed up, I lifted him into the air with bucking bronco while I reloaded my pistol. Before I could do so, the man disappeared in a flock of feathers!

Shit they're learning my tactics! As the man charged at me with his sword, I was about to reach for my skyhook when Elizabeth called out, "Jacob Catch!" I turned and caught the shotgun that Elizabeth had thrown me. I spun around with the shotgun in my right hand just on time to nail the crow clean in the head. Nearly throwing out my shoulder in the process.

"You gave those men a honorable death Harper, you should be proud." Proud. Proud?! "What the fuck are you talking about!? I just killed these people! I never asked for this!" I shouted into the air as I rubbed my shoulder.

"Heroes never ask..." he replied.

"I not a hero Slate. If anything, I'm just. A survivor." survivor, yeah that fit me well enough I think. "And if not that than what? If you take away all the parts of you that you claim you aren't then what remains?"

Great, he's a philosopher.

"Come back to the rotunda, it's almost over." Thank god. Finally.

As we began to make our way back to the rotunda, Elizabeth spoke up, "Do you really think that Slate will give us the Shock Jockey just like that?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know. He's just led us along for the ride so far, what's stopping him from doing it again." For all we know the guy could have tossed the stuff out the window. But I couldn't tell Elizabeth that, I don't want all this to be for nothing.

Entering the room, Slate's voice rang out again, "I got what you need Harper. You'll find me past the First Lady memorial." I looked towards the unlocked door, I knew it was a trap, so I made a Murder of Crows trap at the door and waited. When two men burst through the doors, my shotgun took care of them.

Moving into the next room, I saw that this might not be as bad as the last two. "You've seen how Comstock has rewritten my history, now see what he has done to his own." I really was tempted to shoot those speakers.

Entering the exhibit, we found a statue of lady Comstock and a baby, "'The seed of the prophet lay in the womb if the child for but a single week.' Comstock had a child? My books never said anything about a child."

"Ok that's bullshit, it takes nine months for a baby to be fully developed." I said. "It doesn't make sense. But if people want to believe it, they will." Elizabeth said, I nodded, "Fair enough."

Elizabeth read on, "But the child took I'll, and the Lady prayed the prophet's heir day and night." I shrugged, "Who wouldn't?"

Moving into the next room, my heart nearly stopped. "That's my tower..." Elizabeth said. The statue of Comstock came to life, "Lo, while Daisy Fitzroy has murdered my beloved, she will not have my child. She will not betwixt her and prophecy."

Oh my god..

"The seed of the prophet, shall sit the throne, and drown in flame the mountains if man!" It all connected. Elizabeth began to hyperventilate, "Am...am I..."

"Your Comstock's daughter.." I couldn't believe this! Elizabeth is...is...everything he isn't! How on god's green earth are they...unless...

"No...I can't be...I can't!" she said, starting to panic a little, I took her by the shoulders, "Elizabeth listen to me, it's not true." she looked at me furiously, "How can you say that! You just said.."

"I was wrong! Okay listen to me now...it said that it took one week for you to be born, right?" she nodded, "And Slate said that he's rewritten history before, he probably lied a about you as well." She was starting to put two and two together.

"He...he's...not my father...I..." It was all so much for her I couldn't blame her, "He can't be your dad. He can't be. " she looked down at her feet unconvinced. I took her face in my hands and turned it to me, "Look, in my time, we've found ways to make kids other than the conventional way. And throughout it all, it still takes none months. He. Is. Lying."

That seemed to make it come across. She began to calm down, "He's not my father...he's not my father.." I nodded, "That's right. He is a lier. We can not trust him. Ok?" she gave me a nod.

Making our way under the bridge, we came to a locked door, "Elizabeth, could you..." she went to work right away, "Jacob...thank you. It's just..." I waved my hand, "Forget it, I can't imagine how it'd be like to find that out. Lets just get this done, and get out of here. That'll piss Comstock off something fierce."

Elizabeth smiled at the notion, "I'm going to enjoy that."

...

Entering the courtyard, we hurried down the stairs to the gate only to find it locked. "I can through the bars but I think your a little too broad." I raised a eye, "I'm nearly as skinny as you!" she slipped through the bars with ease. When I found out I couldn't get through, Elizabeth smiled triumphantly, "Not a word. Now how do I get over?" I asked.

I looked up hoping to find a skyhook or something but...what the hell? It looked like..."Is that...?" Elizabeth's eyes widened, "It's a tear. Something that I can bring into this world."

Looking more closely, I saw it was..."A freight hook? Sweet." Thank you my crappy luck, "As I said it's a form of wish fulfillment."

Throwing her arms out, the hook flashed into the world. Jumping up to the hook, I saw that my luck was running true to form still. Slate's men where coming from the lower level of the courtyard.

"Jacob do you see those tears?" Elizabeth asked, I saw what she was talking about. One was balconies, another was a turret with a wall around it, "Lets give these tears of your a field test. Open the turret one." I said, she nodded.

Opening the tear, the turret opened fire on Slate's men. I dropped from the sky and crouched by the railing, picking up a sniper rifle, me and the turret below took care of our friends. When it was over, Slate spoke up over the P.A. "Comstock's pet can do some wonderful tricks can't she Harper?"

Ok. That crossed the line.

"She's a human being you fucking psyco! Now give us the vigor or I swear to god I'll make you wish you did sooner!" I yelled, pissed at the man. When he didn't answer i just got more pissed.

"You didn't need to do that." Elizabeth said, a little surprised at my outburst, "I know...I'm just fucking sick of all this. I just want to leave this place and never come back." It was true I was tired of this place, but it's just now really starting to register.

Elizabeth placed her hand on my shoulder, "We'll be on our way to Paris before you know it." she said, trying to cheer me up. I smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood.

...

After we got down to the lower level we approached the room where the soldiers came from, "Keep a eye out, I don't think we're out of the woods yet." I said as we entered the room. The place was barren, nothing alive in here but us. In the center of the room was a round desk with a salt container that I really needed,

Gulping it down, I nearly choked when the machines started talking. I couldn't make out what they where saying and it was so loud that Elizabeth covered her ears so she wouldn't go mad. When they all stopped, Slate's voice came over the speakers once again, "Lets see how you do against a real tin man Harper!"

The sound of glass cracking startled us, "Jacob!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pointing to the display case at the far side of the room. The glass broke, and out stepped...you have got to be kidding me.

A motorized George Washington with a crank-gun stepped out of it's case. Me and Elizabeth just stared at the machine for moment before its automated voice rang out, "IN THE NAME OF THE PROPHET!"

"Elizabeth get down!" I yelled as he started the gun up. Elizabeth ran off to the side while I threw a fire grenade at the robot. It didn't even slow it down! The gun began to fire, my shield took most of the damage but I didn't want to lose it already.

Ducking behind the desk, I lifted my carbine over my head and blind fired at it, hoping to at least hurt it but I was lower on ammo than I thought and I ran out. "Jacob aim for the gears!" Elizabeth shouted over the gunfire. Gears?

I looked through one of the bullet holes and saw what she was talking about. The back of the robot was exposed, gears spinning as the thing moved.

And I know you can cripple almost anything if you can break it's spine.

I sprung up from cover and sent another Murder of Crows at it. While the birds attacked, I ran around his side in a attempt to flank him but she swung the gun to me and rammed me into the wall!

Guess birds can't do shit to metal.

The robot turned to me, cracked face exposing some if the wiring, and lifted his gun. I tried to move but my arm hurt like hell, I think he dislocated it! As he raised the gun, my life began to flash before my eyes.

Before he could crank it, the flash if a tear brought in a automation! The two metal men opened fire at one another but the turret couldn't match the other robot's fire power.

Before he could turn back to me, a tin can connected with it's head. We both turned and saw Elizabeth readying something else to throw. The robot began to move forward!

NO! I am NOT letting this happen! I stood from where I was at and ran forward, I didn't have a plan, I just knew those damn gears where it's weakness! When I got close enough, I jumped onto the to it's back.

My added weight threw him off balance enough to make him stumble head first into a wall. I looked down and saw the gears, I grabbed my shotgun and shoved it in between them, grinding them to a halt.

The robot fell to it 's knees and dropped his gun. I was all out of ammo, but I still had my Vigors. Latching my hands onto the unmoving gears, I thought about devil's kiss, the heat, fire, lava, anything that melted.

The gears of metal became like putty, I tightened my grip. Soon the robot was on its hands and knees, grabbing my shotgun, I kept hitting the gears with the handle. I threw everything I had into it.

When the damn thing hit the floor, I got up. Elizabeth was looking at me with shock. We where quiet for a few seconds before I spoke, "You okay?" I asked, she shakily nodded, "Yes...are you?" she asked.

I looked at my arm, it hurt so much I don't think I can even explain it. "Other than a dislocated shoulder, I'm good." I said, stepping off the robot.

Elizabeth rushed over to me as I sat down beside the fallen foe. "Take your jacket off." she commanded, I did as she told. When the dark brown piece of cloth was off, I saw how bad it was, my shoulder was angled towards my back, and it made me a little sick to look at.

Elizabeth gave it a experimental touch, I resisted the urge to cry out but tears gathered I'm my eyes. "Sorry." she apologized. She headed towards the desks and opened a tear, how'd I miss that?

Coming back over, she held a medical bag in her hands. Setting it down beside me, she dug in and pulled out...ffffuuuuccckkkk me.

She pulled out a small glass if morphine and a needle. She saw the look on my face and gave me a sympathetic look, "This'll hurt, but just for a minute." That really puts my mind at ease.

Filling the syringe with the drug, she crouched next to me, "Any chance you could just knock me out and do this?" I asked. She shook her head, a small smile on her face, "Who knew the False Shepard was afraid of needles."

"Please don't call me that." I said as she readied the needle. "Sure...ready?" she asked, "Not a fucking chance." I was honest.

Elizabeth rolled up my sleeve and cleaned off the point of entry. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, after it was in, I felt...dizzy. Not enough to impair my judgement but enough to dull the pain.

"Okay, now the hard part." the hard part? "We need to reset the bone. And that's gonna hurt." I knew this but the look on her face said there was a problem, "But?"

"But I'm going to need to push it back into place." I get it, she isn't Hercules, it's going to take a lot of force to reset the bone. I looked towards the desk, "I got a idea. Help me over that table."

I had to lean on her a tad as we made out way towards the wooden desk. I laid down on my front on the table with my dislocated arm outstretched. "Elizabeth, no matter what I say, no matter what I scream, even if I'm screaming Bloody Mary, you **do not** stop pushing until you hear it pop. Okay?"

She nodded with affirmation, "Okay. You might need to put all your weight on me if you need to. Don't be scared, I'll be fine." I said.

"Okay, I'll try not to hurt you too much Jacob." she said, readying herself. Looking on the desk, I reached for a pencil and put it between my teeth. "Ready?" she asked, I nodded and she began to push.

Thank god for morphine.

Imagine getting punched in the same place for over a hour the someone starts open palm hitting that part of your body and then multiply that by 10,000 and you'll begin to understand what it felt like.

The pencil broke in my mouth, my tears leaked out of my eyes and I think I used ever swear word I know. I really hope I didn't, Elizabeth shouldn't hear me say that.

When I felt it pop into place, I rolled off the table and onto the floor. Tears where still running down my cheeks and I must have looked horrible.

I was pulled up onto something soft, and god did I want to sleep. Opening my eyes I saw Elizabeth cradling my head in her lap, "It's okay. You where perfect, you just need to rest now." I shook my head, "Gotta...get...vigor.."

She gave me a stern look, "You need to rest Jacob." I wanted to protest, but sleep sounded so good right now it wasn't even funny. I dug into my pocket and set a alarm on my iPod for ten minutes and handed it to her, "Ten minutes, wake me up then." She took the device and nodded.

As I closed my eyes, Elizabeth put my jacket over me as a blanket, I felt sleep overtake me immediately.

...

That was the best ten minutes of Lu entire life.

Feeling someone shake my good shoulder, I opened to see a smiling Elizabeth over me, "How do you feel?" she asked. I slowly stood, rotating my arm, it felt much better but was still a little sore.

"I'll be good in a while, come on, lets get what we came for and then get the hell outta here." I said earning a nod from Elizabeth.

Entering the supply room, I turned the corner and found a crate labeled shock jockey. Before I opened it, I turned to Elizabeth, "Wanna do the honors?" I asked, she smiled and came up beside me. Pushing the lid off we found...oh holy shit.

"You don't that Slate..." Elizabeth asked, looking at the empty box. I shrugged, "Guy's at the end of his rope. Who knows? Hey...what do ya think happens when you dink that many at once?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Let's hope they're still one around here." she said heading back towards the exhibit room. Upon reentering the room, we obviously missed something.

There were crystals with electrical charges on the floor, "Slate." Elizabeth stated, I nodded, "Lets see if he has a spare bottle on him." I said making my way over to the downed patriot, picking up my jacket along the way.

Looking over the crank gun, I figured I might as well. Besides how often do you get the cance to use a frickin mini gun?

Hoisting it up, I readied myself for what laid before us.

...

Out in the courtyard Slate was waiting for us, "IT WAS SLATE WHO FOUGHT FOR HIS COUNTRY AT WOUNDED KNEE! SLLLLAAATTTTTEEEE!" Yeah that's what we're dealing with.

Thankfully the crank gun had enough firepower to take care of the men who came after us, along with the fireman and patriot.

Entering the building, me and Elizabeth made our way up the stairs towards where we last saw Slate. He set some traps for us but my pistol took care if that.

His men charged after us but a Bucking Bronco sent them into the air and let me take care of them easily. I picked up a machine gun and shotgun, trading them for my empty carbine.

Circling around a statue of Comstock, we headed towards the door we last saw Slate go to. "I'll go in first, stay behind me." I said, Elizabeth nodded. Bursting through the door we found Slate...on the ground?

Keeping my gun trained on him, I variously moved forward, me and Elizabeth stood on either side if the man. He had...crystals on the side of his head! Must be from the vigor overuse.

I saw he still had one bottle left, reaching down to get it, he prying to life and grabbed my shoulder, "Your not done here solider! Eat everything that's in your plate! Finish it!" He yelled handing me a pistol.

I'm really tempted to do it. Not only did this guy lead is in a wild goose chase, he tried to kill us every step of the way! But...he's just..."Is that what you really want?" I asked, "If you do, then everything you've done here is for nothing!" I said.

He chuckled, "Son, it's all Ben for nothing since I came here. Your the closest thing to a real solider I've seen in many years." I shook my head, "I am not a solider Slate. If anyone here is, it's you."

He shook his head, "Look at me boy. My time is just around the corner. I'd rather die on the battlefield than die in a bed." I gotta say I respect that.

I kneeled down to his level, "Slate, listen. I can't imagine what it's like to lose your past. But that's not a reason to give up!" he kept his eyes on the ground before him. Elizabeth gave me a heartfelt look, she knew I was trying to do the right thing but it wasn't working.

"Slate, it may be too late for the past, but your future, the part of you that hasn't been defined yet? That's still a blank page." He looked up from the floor towards me, "These Vox Populi are fighting against the Tin man. Join them! And when it's over, show the people what a liar Comstock is. And then make a mark for then men you lost."

I caught something in his eye, his face hardened, "I haven't fought for the right cause in so long. What's stopping me from doing it again?" he regretted what he's done. He's hidden behind speeches and war stories that this is the first time he's come out if his shell in years.

"You can't. The only thing you can do is trust your decisions. That's what I've done since I came here." I stood and stretched my arm out towards him.

He looked at my hand for what seemed like a entirety, and took it.

Hoisting him up, he stood a bit taller than me but spoke like we where equals, "I'll make sure my troops don't attack you. Once we get out of here, we'll join up with Fiztoy."

He handed me the shock jockey, "You've earned this son." I took the bottle and gulped it without hesitation. It tasted sour going down, looking at my hands, crystals grew from them with a blue pigment on my skin. Electrical currents ran throughout my arms, making a arch between my hands, I fired a experimental shot I to the air for practice.

I turned to the old solider, "Thank you. Wish us luck." I said as I looked towards Elizabeth and headed for the door. I looked over my shoulder and saw the old man smiling at us as we went off.

Retracing our steps we slowed our pace, seeing as we weren't in danger for the time being. "You did a great thing back there Jacob." Elizabeth said as we walked through the First Lady section.

"The guy was just scarred. PTSD can do that to anyone." Elizabeth looked at me oddly, "PTSD?" she asked, "It stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Soldiers back down below go though it all the time." I explained.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, "Does that mean when this is all over, you'll go though it to?" That made me stop in my tracks, I hadn't thought of what I'd be like after...all of this. I did not want to be like Slate was.

"I don't know. But I'm not going to keep killing people that's for sure." That I could say with certainty.

Elizabeth looked downcast, "Does it get easier...the killing?" she asked timidly, afraid of how I'd react. Was I really that scary?

"Elizabeth I hate killing. There's enough if it in the world as it is. It does get easier I guess. But...I still feel sick about myself...I just..." God I don't want to finish that sentence.

I felt to arms wrap around me. I wanted to say I was alright. I wanted to say she didn't need to worry about me. But I couldn't lie to her, I couldn't.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. All the people I've killed had families. Children to go home to, lovers they held at night, mothers and fathers who checked in on them. "Shhhh, it's okay." Elizabeth whispered as small whimpers escaped my lips.

Slate was wrong. Maybe it was better to be a tin solider than a real one. Because the tin soldiers don't live with the guilt.

**AN: I read that Slate was a representation on soldiers with PTSD. So I thought I'd fit that into the story. And I think anyone could connect the dots with the week pregnancy thing.**

**Next chapter, Jacob meets Daisy Fitzroy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Airship to Finkton

**AN: That last chapter was so loooonnnggggg. This one may be shorter compared but who knows right?**

_"Never give in, And don't ever give up."-Hubert H. Humphrey_

Upon exiting the Hall of Heroes, we saw that we weren't in the clear just yet. Comstock's and Slate's troops where in a firefight at the front of the hall.

Drawing my carbine, I joined Slate's soldiers in defending the hall. I saw a tear that'd bring in a turret in midair, telling Elizabeth to open it, the odds were tipped in our favor as it started mowing down founders.

When the founders laid dead, Slate's men gave us thanks before heading into the Hall of Heroes. "Okay, let's get to the gondola, get the airship, and get the hell outta here." I said getting a nod from Elizabeth.

Jumping onto the skylines, the way we came was blocked off so we had to use the other way there. Which unfortunately lead us to more founders on a constitution site. Great. Jumping off the skyline, I rammed my skyhook to the nearest founder, sending him into the clouds below.

I switched to my shotgun and blew pellets into two others. I thought we where done until I saw this armored guy carry in a-I'm not gonna bother saying how fucked I am right now. The thing looked like a cannon with a crank on the side of it.

When he turned it, it fired a rock right towards me. Thinking fast, I hopped back onto the skyline, down below I saw a tear that had a patriot, I really hope it's on our side.

"Elizabeth that one!" I yelled, pointing to the rip in space time. She nodded and riled the thing into existence. "IN THE NAME OF THE PROPHET!" It yelled out, charging for the rocket man. The crank gun spun to life, but that armor he had on was making it tougher to actually hurt him.

Jumping down from the sky lines behind him, I used my new Shock Jockey to test out. The crystals formed over my hand and sent a electrical shock to the founder, stunning him and letting the patriot really get to work.

As the patriot flashed out of existence, Elizabeth spoke up, "How many more do you think are waiting for us?" I shrugged, "No idea. Could be a bunch, but also could be none at all." Elizabeth looked uneasy at my answer, "Doesn't matter though, we're still on that aircraft outta here."

She smiled at that, "Then lets be on our way. The quicker we get to the First Lady, the better." I couldn't agree more.

After loot...searching the corpses, I found that no one was really carrying a carbine so I switched that out for a machine gun. I did find some spare change and a few bullets for my pistol.

Hopping back on the skyline I noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. Where we seriously up fighting all night? Well I managed to get a ten minute nap, but Elizabeth hadn't. It's inly fair she rest up a little.

Landing in the plaza, I headed towards the pub on the right side of the street, "Jacob where are you going?" Elizabeth asked me as she fallowed, "We should rest for a bit, we where up all night and I think we both need to relax for a-" I stopped when we entered the pub.

It was a fucking bloodbath.

"Oh my god..." Elizabeth said as she covered her mouth, "Elizabeth stay out there, I'll call out when I find somewhere safe. If you see any unfriendly types, come in and get me." I said as I drew my shotgun.

"No! I'm coming with you. What if you need my help?" she argued. I wanted to protest but she was right, Elizabeth had been a lifesaver ever since I got her out of her tower. "Fine, but stay on me like bark on a tree, alright?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

Entering the bar, I checked the main room first and found nothing but bodies, guns, and blood. Elizabeth's face actually started to turn green so we headed into the kitchen. Didn't help much since there was a guy with a knife in his chest there.

The only other place was the bathroom, "You look in one while I look in the other?" she asked, "Sure, but be careful." I said, she rolled her blue eyes, "I'll be fine Jacob, but same to you." I nodded and headed into the first one.

I found another body alongside a machine gun. Goddam did the Vox Populi do this? Maybe I shouldn't have asked Slate to join them...then again he may fit in with them now that I think about it.

"Jacob, come here!" I heard Elizabeth call. Quickly going to the next room I saw what she was talking about, a panel in the door opened, revealing a hidden room. "I accidentally bumped that hat rack and the door opened." she said grinning.

"Nice going Elizabeth." I said as I entered the room. Standing before the doorway, I lifted the shotgun and slowly made my was down the tight corridor, Elizabeth entered behind me, shutting the door. Rounding the corner, I saw we hit the jackpot.

The place had Vox banners and posters in the corner, it also had seclusion, which is exactly what we need now. "We can hold up here for a hour or so and rest. Then we can head to the airship." I said, turning to Elizabeth. She had a disapproving look on her face, "What if the airship is gone by then?"

I shook my head, "I doubt that, I mean they kinda put the place on lockdown after the fair so I don't think anyone will be there." I said as I made my way towards a chair. "But they probably know our plan, what's stopping them from guarding it?"

That's a good point, "Hey, all the more reason we need to sleep for a bit." I said as I reclined in the chair. "You know there's a mattress in the corner right?" Elizabeth asked, the faintest of smiles on her face.

"You take it, besides, I'm just getting comfortable." I said as I put my feet on the desk. Closing my eyes I heard Elizabeth lie down on the mattress in the corner. Either I just needed to rest or I still had adrenaline going through me because I couldn't sleep.

But I saw Elizabeth trying to. She was probably used to plush pillows and warm blankets, not this. She was tossing and turning trying to get at least a little comfortable.

Taking off my jacket, I walked over to her and threw it over her upper body. She cuddled into it immediately. It was the cutest thing I've seen since I got here.

Going back to my chair, sleep seemed to overtake me again as I felt my eyelids begin to close.

...

I awoke to someone gently shaking my arm, "Jacob, wake up." I groggily opened my eyes to see Elizabeth holding my coat. Rubbing the sand out of my eyes I stood from seat. "I...um...found this on me...thank you." I smiled, "No problem. Now to the airship!" I said heading up the stairs. Elizabeth right behind me.

Entering the building, we headed for the elevator we saw the bird in but we where blocked by a patriot. Using my machine gun, I laid down fire on him while he tried to get a beat on me. Circling around him, I managed to get behind him and get a shock in on his gears, my shotgun blew them apart afterwords.

I was tempted to pick up the crank gun but it only has like one clip. Not the best weapon to haul around.

Entering the elevator, I hit the switch and the box began to travel down. "You still think that we have people waiting for us?" Elizabeth asked, I nodded, "Yeah, but I'm also thinking that they think we're somewhere else. So it may still be guarded, just not as much." I reasoned.

"That seems like the best news I've heard all day." Elizabeth said with a depressing tone. It was a sad truth, but we where so close now that we can't think like that.

"Look, I'll admit we've had some trouble along the way," Elizabeth gave me sarcastic look, "but we're almost at the finish line. We just need to push a little bit further." I said, trying to motivate her.

Her face brightened up a little, "Your right. Besides, by this time tomorrow, we'll be halfway to Paris." she said cheerfully.

"I hope you brushed up on your French because all I know is how to say mister, miss, and yes." I said, listing off what little I knew of French culture.

"_Mon cher ami Jacob, je sais beaucoup plus que cela."_ Elizabeth said without missing a beat. She smiled greatly at my confused face.

"Ummm, yes?" I said, casing Elizabeth to laugh. I gotta say she had a lovely laugh.

Wait...what?

"I'll teach you a little when we get there. Besides they probably know English pretty well." she said as she composed herself, "All I need to know is to ask where the bathroom is." That made us both laugh.

When the door opened, we saw that the roads where completely barren with no signs of life. Save for us of course. Making our way towards the broken gondola, relief washed over me and Elizabeth when we saw the First Lady still docked.

"Oh thank you god!" I yelled. Hey, after the shit we've been though we deserve some celebration. Elizabeth smiled wildly, "We're almost there! Come on!" she said pulling me towards the gondola.

When we reached the controls, I zapped the jar and pulled the leaver. "Come on baby, come on!" I said in anticipation. Just as we where beginning to cheer it on, the P.A turned on, "He will abandon you my sweet Elizabeth. Once he has what he needs he will leave you alone. What else could you expect from a liar and killer?"

Comstock. About time you showed your fucking face. As I was about to say a gold old fashioned 'Fuck you, you god dam ghoul' Elizabeth beat me to the punch.

"Prophet...if anyone is a liar here it is you! I'm leaving there is naught you can do to stop me." Naught? Who says that any...right, right.

"Oh child...you may try." He said before the P.A cut off. Looking towards the zeppelin, I saw airships approaching us, "Shit. Lets get ready for them." I said hopping onto the skyline.

Riding the lines up to the roof tops, I found a sniper rifle and a tear that would be good for cover. "That one." I said, pointing to the billboard. Elizabeth nodded and swung her arms outward, giving us more protection.

Readying myself on the slide of the sign, I kept my scope trained on the gunships. There where little over a dozen troops on their way, I waited for the gunships to come to a stop before I opened fire. I managed to put down three men bore they scattered.

A rocked exploded on the side of the billboard. I looked around the corner and saw a rocketeer hop onto the skyline, "Elizabeth we gotta move!" I yelled, dropping the sniper and jumping over to the skyline.

I rode along the line towards the rocketeer. Readying my shotgun, I slowed down as I approached a corner, when he rounded it at full speed, a buckshot to his armored chest made him fall into the clouds below.

I looked towards the gunships and saw that the other founders where hoping onto the skylines after me. Hopping onto a balcony, I readied my machine gun and began shooting the men down from the skyline.

"Found salts!" I heard Elizabeth call as she landed beside me and handed the bottle to me. Gulping it down, I sent a Murder of Crows at a tiro of men that flew over the lines, causing them to let go.

Jumping back into the skylines, I took out my pistol and started shooting at people as I flew by, I managed to hurt and even kill a few but constantly moving wasn't going to help me win this anytime soon.

I then noticed the other gunship moving above the skylines, along with the hooks attached to it, swinging myself up, the skyhook drew me towards the craft.

Landing on the deck, the closest founder, a rocketeer, tried to fire his rpg. I slammed the but of my gun onto his head, causing him to stumble backwards towards the ledge. I quickly grabbed his rpg from his hands and kicked him off.

Looking over the rpg, I figured out it carried two rockets! The firing mechanism was a crank on the side. Aiming at the other gunship, I cranked the leaver and sent a rocket at the ship, when it hit the side of the hall, the ship started to crash.

I looked down at the weapon, "This thing rocks. To bad it's heavy as shit." I said as I hopped back on the skyline, when I lacked into place, I fired the other rocket at the gunship I was in and dropped it.

Firing at the last man, I looked around and saw that no more founders where still on two feet. "Ok...that was very bloody." I said, hopping down to ground level.

Elizabeth nodded, "Lets hope that's the last time that happens." she hoped. I gave her a sympathetic look, it was hard to watch people die, but not as hard as killing them yourself.

Heading to the gondola, we saw we whereby finished yet, a patriot was waiting for us. "Shit!" I yelled looking for a place for cover, I was about to jump into the skylines again but a tear caught my eye, "That one." I said, gesturing to the one beside the carousel.

Elizabeth nodded and with a flash of light, brought a patriot if our own into existence. As our guy made a move towards the gondola, me and Elizabeth his behind cover on the boardwalk.

As the two played rock 'em sock 'em robots, we moved behind the hostile patriot, once ours was beaten, I sprung up with my shotgun and blew the gears out.

Looking around, I breathed on relief when I saw we where in the clear. Elizabeth ran up beside me, catching her breath, "That...could have been easier."

I looked up towards the airship, "Still'd be where we are now. Lets go." I said, stepping onto the gondola, Elizabeth right behind me.

As Elizabeth unlocked the door it suddenly clicked that we where actually getting out of here. I couldn't stop my smiling if I tried, "Done." Elizabeth cheekily said as she pushed open the door.

"I'll never understand how you do that so fast." I said as we entered the cabin, "Just takes a lot of time and practice. That's all." she said as she tugged at the leaver, causing the vessel to lurch forward.

"I still can't believe it, I'm actually going to Paris..." Elizabeth said with a small twinkle in her eye, "But what about you?" she asked.

I raised a eye, "How are you going to get home?" she asked with concern, "I've been thinking about that actually," I said as I crossed my arms, "Those two that we ran into at Battleship Bay, they're the same ones who brought me here, I'm positive. So when I see them, I'll ask them nicely."

"And if not?" she asked, a little fearful of my answer, I scratched my neck, "If they say no, then I was hoping you may be able to do it. I mean since I never heard of Columbia, I can assume I'm from another universe than this one. And I'm pretty sure you could send me back if you wanted to."

Elizabeth looked downcast, "You've really thought about this, haven't you?" she asked in a soft voice, I shook my head, "Hey your not getting rid of me that easy, I want to make sure you're all set by yourself before I leave. And besides...I'm not in a hurry." I said, making Elizabeth look up at me.

I mean...yeah...I don't want to leave Elizabeth on her own without help, what kind of man would I be if I did? Besides...she 's...starting to grow on me.

"You'd do that...for me?" she asked, a hand over her heart. Am I the only one feeling a little warm right now? "Yeah...I would." I said, just starting to notice how close we are to one another. Elizabeth must have noticed too because her face turned as red as I'm sure mine was and we kinda jumped away from one another.

Get it together Harper! I mean...yeah Elizabeth is a pretty girl...well beautiful really...and smart...and fun...and funny...and she has a nice smile...and she's cheerful most of the time...and she-STOP!

I take a glance at her and see she's still a little flustered. Ok, I need to get my mind out of the gutter, I'll figure...all this...out later, when we're both not in mortal danger.

When the gondola came to a halt, I left the cabin first, scouting the area out before Elizabeth came out. When I gave it the all clear, she joined me. "Jacob?" she asked, "Do you know how to fly an airship?"

...how the hell did I overlook that small detail!?

"Well...I did kinda, sorta, almost flew one to your tower." I said, Elizabeth raised a eyebrow, "And?" I rubbed the back of my head, "It...sorta...caught on fire." I said.

She actually giggled, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." I gave her a look, "So you know how to fly one?" she stayed quiet, "Of course...well we got this far on my natural luck, lets see if it can't help us out a little longer."

Elizabeth looked at me disapproving look, "Jacob the only reason we've gotten this far is because you've did that. Not by luck." my lips twitched into a smile at the praise, "Thanks Elizabeth. That-"

"It's the lamb! And the False Shepard! Kill him!"

We both turned out heads to see a small squad if founders waiting for us. Pulling Elizabeth behind the font desk, we held outlet heads down as the bullets flew. When they stopped, I sprung up with my machine gun and fired at the nearest one at the stairway leading to the elevator.

At the top of the steps, two founders fired at me from either side, causing my shield to take some damage. Running to the right side of the stairs, I charged up and sent a Shock Jockey at one of the men while I used my skyhook to kill the other. The last man was trying to load his gun but a Bucking Bronco sent him up from behind his cover and made him a easy target.

When his body hit the floor, Elizabeth moved out from the front desk and joined me in front if the elevator. Hitting the button, we both grinned with excitement as we headed up to the airship.

"I can't wait to see the Eiffel Tower..." Elizabeth whispered, I smiled at the hopeful look in her eyes, "It'll be more beautiful when you see it in person."

She smiled, "It seems like they call you the False Shepard." she said, poking fun at my 'nickname'. "Doesn't seem much better than lamb." I replied smiling.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "How about we agree not to call one another that." she suggested, "Agreed." I said without hesitation, casing Elizabeth to chuckle.

When the elevator neared the final floor, I turned to Elizabeth, "Rematch for the skyline." I said, she looked surprised a moment before gaining a determined look, "Alright Jacob, see you at the finish line." she said.

When the doors opened, we ran out at top speed, racing for the First Lady Airship. With all the running I've been doing lately my legs where incredibly sore but I could win our little race. But I caved again and let Elizabeth beat me to the ship.

God I'm a sucker.

Entering the cabin, Elizabeth was bouncing with excitement all over the small room. Looking on the table I found a good amount of silver eagles next to a infusion. I gulped down the bottle and watched as Elizabeth approached the control panel.

Joining her, I looked over the contro-oh shit on a stick!

Just like before, I didn't have a clue how to work this thing. "Ok...we might be here a bit longer than I thought." I said aloud. Elizabeth didn't reply, but looked up at the dials on the ceiling. "I think those are coordinates." she said.

"That makes sense. But I don't see any keys with numbers on them." I said as I looked over the control panel. Elizabeth rubbed her chin and looked over the controls with me.

"Maybe that leaver crank changes the numbers?" she said skeptically, why don't they have instruction manuals for this crap? I ran a hand over my face, I cranked the leaver she pointed out and looked up at the numbers.

"Elizabeth, your a genius." I said as the numbers shifted. Causing the brunet to blush, "I just noticed the numbers...that's all." she said timidly. I shook my head, "Okay first thing we do when we hit ground is you learn how to take a complement. Now...what coordinates are for Paris?"

"Oh! I know this...it's...darn it, give me a minute." she said, "How do you know the coordinates for...forget it. By now I wouldn't be surprised if you knew everything in the universe." I joked, she rubbed her elbow, "Well I'm still working on cooking."

I was about to speak but she beat me to it, "Wait, let me guess...joking?" I smirked, "Well well, you've learned sarcasm." she shot me a cross look.

"I'll just shut up now."

Looking back to the controls, I thought back to the box in the lighthouse. The picture they had of Elizabeth, pulling it out if my pocket, I turned it over and looked at the numbers. "How much you wanna bet these numbers are the ones that we need?" I asked, showing her the picture.

Elizabeth too the photo from my hand and looked it over. "Where'd you get this?" she questioned, "Remember the box I found in the lighthouse? I found this and a couple other things in it."

She read the numbers over, "Jacob, these aren't for Paris, these are for New York." What? They wanted me to take her to New York! "Jacob...what are you going to do?" she asked warily.

They wanted me to take her to New York. But this girl has been imprisoned for most of her life! I am not going to force her to go anywhere she doesn't want to. But if want me to take her to New York, then my family...fuck it.

"You remember those coordinates?" I asked, causing Elizabeth to look at me with surprise, "But Jacob-"

"I know. But I'm sure I can take my family back if need be." I said, I really, really, really hope I'm making the right choice here.

Elizabeth moved close to me, "It's 48.8567 degrees north, by 2.3508 degrees east." she said, giving me a sympathetic look. She knew this was a hard decision for me, and she probably feels sorry. I cranked the numbers into the controls.

"Jacob..." she trailed off, reading the look on my face. I was a felt angry sure, but it wasn't at her, I was just so damn tired of all this! "I'm fine. I just want to get out of here." I said looking down at the control panel.

I looked up from the controls to the window and saw-"Elizabeth get down!" I shouted as rockets from a enemy craft hit the First Lady. The ship rocked violently to the side, causing me to lose my balance and ram my forehead into the side table.

Before I list conciseness, I heard was Elizabeth calling my name out.

...

I've been knocked unconscious how many times today? Ok that might be a sign of an concussion, that and the singing I'm imagining.

Wait...damn.

Cracking open my eyes I shut them immediately as the sunlight flooded my vision. Slowly opening them, I looked down at the...chain gang? Shit I'm still in Columbia!

As the ship passed overhead, a handyman down below cracked his robotic knuckles as he looked at me as we passed by. Mother of god that thing is gonna kill me isn't it?

"Fresh air did the trick Daisy, this one's waking up." A voice said before I was pulled up to my feet. Wait, Daisy? As in Daisy Fitzroy? Ok, maybe I'm not in trouble.

In front of me, a woman stood up from tending from one of her men, she was African American and had a red scarf with brown overalls. "So your the False Shepard?" she asked, I kept my mouth shut and nodded. "You must be Daisy Fitzroy."

She looked at me with nothing but stone cold eyes, "Nothing but." she replied. I okay I could just feel the tension in the room, god I wonder-oh shit Elizabeth! My eyes darted around frantically looking for her blue skirt or anything. They couldn't have thrown her off, could they?"

"Look, I don't have any problem with your people. In fact I...well...sorta helped you out with sending you reinforcements." I slowly said, trying not to sound too snobby. Daisy looked to the guys holding my arms, "Let the man go." the two men nodded and released my shoulders. Daisy took a step forward, making back up a little.

"I know what you did False Shepard. But what good are people if they don't got no way to fight the founders?" she asked me. Thinking back, Slates men didn't exactly have many firearms just laying around.

"And, let me guess, that hurts you more than helps you?" I winced. "No shit. Now we gotta find guns for all our new friends." I crossed my arms and felt a particular lump in my underarm missing, "That explains where my guns went." I said sarcastically.

"You expect us to win this fight with nothin' but pea shooters and sticks? There's a war going on Harper. And you better find out which side your on." she said menacingly, taking another step forwards.

I didn't step back this time, "I'm with you, don't get me wrong Mis. Fitzroy. But me and...my friend where trying to get out of Columbia. That's when you...uh...commandeered out airship."

Daisy didn't even flinch at my words. Ok, so I'm obviously not gonna get anywhere by just talking. "Ok, what about this, of I can get you more guns, do you think you could give me the airship back?" Daisy actually smirked.

"And what's stopping me from just shooting you when you get our guns for the Vox?" she asked, earning a few chuckles from the men in the ship. Looking at it, it looked like they converted the airship into a med bay.

People shouldn't live like this.

"Well, I'm putting my trust in you. Plus, I don't think you can afford to turn away help right now." I said gesturing to the cabin. She sighed as she rolled the idea over in her head, "And imagine how immensely pissed off Comstock will be when he learns that the False Shepard let the Vox use his beloved First Lady airship as a mobile base." That actually made her chuckle a little.

Turning to me, she took my hand and put a card in my hand, "There's a gunsmith in Finkton. Get him on our side and you'll have your airship. I pocketed the card in my inner pocket, "What if I can't convince him? I'm not exactly the negotiator."

I looked to the door and saw a boardwalk approach, "If you weren't, you wouldn't be breath'n."

Oh that's comforting.

I jumped off the airship and into the docks of Finkton. I heard people talk about Finkton here and there, but all I got from that was that this is where anyone who isn't a white lives. Bunch of fucking racists I tell ya.

Okay now for the real reason I agreed to help. I need to find Elizabeth! Just please god, let her be safe. That's all I want, I just want her to be safe.

...

Ok, this place is so...god damn racist...I swear, Finkton, makes Uncle Ruckus from Disney look like...god I have nothing, point is, this place is super sky fucking racists! That's not worried me though, what worried me was that Elizabeth is god knows where, and I don't even know if she's hurt! I swear to god if anyone hurt her, I will kill that asshole with my bare hands.

I stopped abruptly on the dock. Where did that come from!? I mean...yeah Elizabeth's really a sweet person...and kind...and you'd have to be blind to see she's not a beautiful young woman.

Which is why I should find her fast!

I picked up the pace as I went about the docks, airships came and went periodically. I was still a bit tucked that all Fizroy left me was my skyhook.

The people here where robotic, moving their brushes on the floor in sync with the ticking of the clock. If Daisy can help these people, hell I'm all in.

Ahead of me was a mess, the boxes containing shock jockey, could have used that about a hour ago, that spilled and made a tripwire trap with electrical currents. Stepping over them while the officer directed the crowd away from the wreck.

Swiping a unbroken bottle, I quenched my thirst with the drink and continued on the path. I still couldn't stop worrying about Elizabeth! It's driving me Fucking crazy. I mean, she can take care of herself, but if she gets into real trouble.

Shaking those thoughts from my head I saw...the First Lady? I thought Fizroy told me everything I needed to know. Pulling the doors apart, I could hear one of the men taking, "Get outta here! Don't you know what we do to stowaways? Or maybe you do."

Stowaway?

Pulling the door open a bit wider I saw ELIZABETH! She's okay!

She was just shoved out of the airship but she didn't look hurt, "Hey Elizabeth!" I shouted through the doors. She i looked through the door and saw her look to the door in...terror? She then ran as fast as she could the other way.

Pulling the doors apart, I tried to catch up to her. She headed into one of the distribution factories, I shouted her name but she must have thought I was one of Comstock's men, stupid! I should have opened the door and then called out! Idiot!

As I tailed her through the factory, a box on the conveyor line stopped in the middle of the way Elizabeth went. Thinking fast, I slid under the box and scrambled to stand up on the other side. Rounding the corner I saw a tear that Elizabeth opened up bringing in a...party? Whatever it Elena's, it sounded like Chinese New Year.

"Stay away!" Elizabeth called over her shoulder. "Elizabeth wait please!" I shouted. She kept on running, she rounded the corner to the outside, opening a matching band tear.

Pushing past the brass section, I saw Elizabeth at the end of the bridge working on a lock pick. Before I could get much closer, she opened another tear that was...god hates me. He's gotta, why else would a FUCKING TRAIN be blocking me from Elizabeth?

When the train passed, Elizabeth had managed to open the door and entered the police center. As she reached the wall at the end of the room she, quite literally, tore the wall apart. Unfortunately, she ran into the arms of two Columbian officers.

"It's the lamb grab her!" One shouted. I sprinted as hard as I could, I was gonna beat the shit out of these guys. I was about to tackle one of them to the ground but the tear closed so all I got was a dent in the wall!

Shit my shield is strong.

"No! Get your hands off me!" I heard Elizabeth shout. Looking around I saw a door on the side of the building. Exiting the building, I circled around to where I last saw Elizabeth at. I saw the place had a good deal of security.

Hovering a small ways off was a gunship with a mg turret on it and some guards. All I had was my skyhook and that turret would rip my shield and me to shreds before I caused any harm.

They where beginning to move Elizabeth into a elevator, I frantically looked around for something to helped and found a sniper with a few clips. Thank god.

Clicking a round into the chamber, I aimed at one of the men holding Elizabeth. She was still struggling to get out if their grip, I wanted to blow the brains out of one if them but I didn't want to accidentally hit Elizabeth.

Ok, again, very violent thinking.

As Elizabeth began to struggle, one of them grew tired and decided they had enough from her and slapped Elizabeth to the ground.

Big fucking mistake motherfucker!

Aiming at the man's kneecap, I pulled the trigger and the man fell to the ground and cried out in pain. That got everyone's attention.

"Oh-"

They all aimed and fired, making me jump down behind crates for cover. "-shit." I finished. Running towards the nearest man, I whacked him in the side of his head with my skyhook and brought it back up between his neck. Pulling the trigger, his head...for lack of a better term, exploded. Whipping the blood from my face, I reached down and picked up his machine gun.

Using possession against the turret, it ripped apart the two men on the deck of the ship while I killed three of the men on the ground. When I felt pellets hitting me through my shield from above, I looked up to the skylines.

Jumping onto the lines, I wanted to try something, slinging the machine gun over my shoulder, I brought shock jockey in my hand. Riding on the lines, I zapped the man ahead of me, making him drop onto the second floor of the building not so gracefully. When he was about to get up, I put a sniper round right where his face used to be.

Picking up his shotgun, I dropped the sniper rifle in exchange. I looked at the site below, all the death, blood, and bullet casings. I felt...pretty good. That scared me, I thought back to what Slate was saying at the Hall of Heroes, how I was a killer...but I'm not.

I may be many things, but I'm not a killer. I did this in self defense. I put those thoughts aside and ran to the elevator, I opened the door just in time to see Elizabeth...open a skyline tear and zoom away...why do I even bother.

Cranking the skyhook to full speed, I was right in her tail. When she landed onto the boardwalk, I tucked and rolled into the walkway. She was heading to the small gunship at the end of the pier when I was smacked down by a giant hand!

When the spots cleared out of my vision, I saw my friend from the chain gang. Swinging down from the rafters like a gorilla, the boardwalk shook as he landed.

I saw Elizabeth stumble and look back, her eyes went wide as saucers when she saw me, she began to slowly me towards me when I remembered how to speak, "ELIZABETH RUN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The handyman raised his arm to silence me, but I wasn't gonna die after I just found Elizabeth! I rolled to the right and drew my shotgun, I thought about shooting his head but it looked like that was metal plated too. So I aimed for the joints of his leg, making him crumble to the ground.

I stood up and was about to blow a hole in his head at point blank range when he sung his hand and slammed me into the wall! Indenting it.

My shield must be gone by now.

He then grabbed me, and tossed me off the walkway towards a crate. Thinking quickly, I grabbed onto it, nearly losing my grip. I pulled myself up enough to rest my arms on the box, "Nice try bolt head." I muttered.

Either he has super hearing or I really pissed this guy off. He dug his fingers into a metal gutter and drew his arms back.

"Fuck. Me. Sideways."

He launched the sharp pice of metal at the ropes causing the box to tip and make me fall!

Oh shit, oh shit! OH SHIT! **OH HOLY SHIT!** I-I-I could grab a skyhook like I did with the zeppelin! That may just work!

Before I could draw my skyhook. A light below me flashed. I hit...something. Then bounced a little and slid off the side, noticing the rope on the side, I grabbed on as tight as I possibly could and tired to ignore the feeling of role burn and the cut on my hand.

I looked up at what I was holding onto, "A blimp...I'm not all that surprised."

"Jacob!" I turned and saw Elizabeth with the biggest smile on her face with tears in the corners of her eyes. Swinging on the role, when I obtained enough inertia, I jumped down to her.

I was immediately caught up in a best hug I was all to happy to return. She laid her head against my shoulder and silently wept, "I...I thought...you died." she said shakily. "It's okay Elizabeth, I'm perfectly fine."

She pulled away from me, a little sooner than I hoped, and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "Jacob we lost the airship, the odds of us getting it back are-"

"Actually much better than you think." I said pulling the card Daisy gave me from my coat, "The Vox Populi are...narrowing our airship right now. But I made a arrangement with them." Elizabeth looked at me curiously, "What kind of arrangement?"

I scratched the back of my head, "Not much, I just need to arm enough people to start a entire uprising, piece of cake."

"And where are we to get these weapons? From our many friends and allies?!" she sarcastically asked. It's then I looked at her. Really looked at her.

The sleeve if her shirt was torn, revealing her arm a tad, she was covered in dirt and dust, he skirt was slightly torn. And her blouse had...erm...become torn open a little, showing some cleavage.

I could understand how she felt, she had a tired look in her face and all she wanted to do was leave. God I don't even want to imagine how I look. I placed my hands on her arms gently, "Elizabeth, I cannot imagine how the past few hours have been for you," I started, making her look at me, "but we just need to get these guns, and we can leave. And I swear, I will do whatever it takes to make sure you get out of here."

Elizabeth smiled a little and pulled me into another quick hug, "Thank you...Jacob."

I smiled warmly as I returned the hug, "Anytime." When we pulled away, I looked at the building we where lucky enough go find, the Finkton employment office, turfing to Elizabeth I raised a hand, "Partners?"

She smiled and took it, "Until the end."

My heart couldn't help but skip a beat at that sentence.

As we approached the entrance to the building, I thought of how me and Elizabeth where acting around another recently, at the Hall of Heroes when she helped me with my little breakdown, thinking about her lovely laugh, us standing close to one another in gondola.

Am I...falling for Elizabeth?

**AN: I'd seriously reconsider using the word 'falling' to describe that.**

**I got this one done (yay) and I'm getting to work on Chen Lin chapter next. **

**So Jacob sending Slate to Fitzroy didn't exactly help him the way he intended Huh? I thought since they had a low supply of guns as it was, that adding more people would kinda make the situation worse than better.**

**Also, I have a idea for a new enemy type for the story, if you guys have a idea for one, leave your ideas in the review below.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

The gunsmith

_'Death smiles at us all, all a man can do is smile back.' -Marcus Aurelius_

"That would be our man, Chen Lin." Elizabeth said, looking up at the board with the man's name and gunsmith below. Elizabeth and I entered the building and found the sign not even three feet away from the door.

"Who sent you to find this man?" Elizabeth asked, wanting at least some clue who we're doing this for, "Daisy Fitzroy. Why?"

"She's either the greatest of heroes or the worst of scoundrels, depending who your telling." she said as we entered the entrance to the workstations, "Well I think she's the former. She hates the rich pricks that just take her friends for granted. Fink's a good example." I said gesturing to the sign above the elevators to the Finkton proper.

"I think I understand what your taking about." Elizabeth solemnly said looking at one of the 'promotional' posters saying, 'If daddy works in Finkton, I'll have one orange tonight!' on a pillar. "Remember what I said at the arcade about how people treat others more poorly?" I asked.

She nodded grimly, "Makes me glad we're assisting Mis. Fitzroy." I gave a smirk, "There ya go, just think of how pissed off he'll be when he finds out about how we swiped his gunsmith." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at my statement but still let a small smile grace her lips.

Approaching the elevators, the automation spoke, "Welcome to Finkton! I'm sorry, but there are no jobs available today. You hear that? No jobs."

"Oh, wonderful, turn away the people with starving families." I bitterly said, Elizabeth crossed her arms, "Now how are going to get into Finkton?" I thought for a moment, we would probably stick out like a sore thumb if we both tired to reheated for jobs since we're both white and looking well fed.

"Alright, plan B, we sneak in illegally. Come on." I said heading to the stairwell , "You had a plan B this time?" Elizabeth asked surprised mildly, I heard the amusing tone in her voice as well, "Hey believe it or not, I plan out my attacks most of the time in my head." I countered as we descended the steps, "Then why haven't they all worked out?"

I turned and sent a small glare at her smirking face, "Are ya still standing? Yes? Well there's proof not all my plans are a big cluster." I said finding the door. Only for it to be locked. "A cluster of what?" Elizabeth asked from behind me.

I am not explaining that to a sweet girl like Elizabeth.

"It means like a big mess. Uh could you open this?" I asked, pointing at the lock, Elizabeth smirked, "That little thing?" she asked as she pulled out her hairpin. Pushing open the door, we looked down over the railing and saw we weren't alone.

A few guards where standing by, and a patriot in the center of the floor looked vigilant. "That elevator must lead to Finkton. Too bad we can't just sneak around." Elizabeth said as we surveyed the area.

"I might have a idea for the patriot, we get the heavy hitter on our side, we get the odds in our favor." I said, creeping down the stairs. When I got to my position, I threw a possession at the patriot and got the big guy on our side.

I jumped down from the upper level and turned to my right, blowing a fist sized hole in the nearest man. Scanning the area, I spotted a office with bulletproof glass that'd be perfect for cover, before I could make a run for it though, the patriot fired on me! Shit, guess possession doesn't make bots kill themselves.

Throwing a fire grenade at his feet, I used shock jockey to stun him while the grenade clusters made the thing stumble. That gave me enough time to circle around and have my shotgun take care of him.

I felt bullets hit my back, turning I saw reinforcements arrive. Thinking fast, I sent a murder of crows at them, giving me enough time to set raps at the office entrance while u took cover behind the desk.

Elizabeth ran in after me and crouched beside me, handing a bottle of salts to me in the process. Thanking her, the sounds of men screaming brought me back up from cover. The traps I set where sprung, I unloaded the rest of my machine gun into the men.

When the coast was clear, I let out a breath and turned to Elizabeth smirking, "See? I make plans as I go along." she shook her head at my antics. She then bushed past me and looked at a wanted sign with...crap.

"Chen Lin, wanted for known connections to Daisy Fitzroy. We better find him quickly." Elizabeth said, making her way to the elevator. That's a understatement, if Comstock's men are after Chen Lin, we NEED to find him first.

Pressing the button to the elevator, Elizabeth noticed a open locker and checked it. She gasped, "Jacob, this is Slate's locker! He must have worked for Fink."

That would explain a bit. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a book, "This...this is my mother's diary...how did Slate get it?" she wondered aloud. This was too surreal, I mean it's great that Elizabeth has something from her non-crazy side of the family, but still, she married Comstock of all people.

She began to read from the book, "The prophet tells me that the child is born from cloth, I am a believer but I am not a fool.."

"Smart lady." Elizabeth sent me a glare telling me to be quiet, "Sorry." I apologized, she read on, "This...bastard, will not be raised...under my roof." she finished, her voice dropping with each word.

Oh my god...Elizabeth...

"My mother...she had me locked in that tower..." she trailed off, her voice being conflicted with emotions. She dropped the book to the floor and leaned against the wall, "She...she hated me...my own mother..."

She looked miserable. Her eyes wanted to let lose the tears but she didn't want to. "Elizabeth... I'm-"

"I just, want to get out of this city. Please." she spoke, her words laced with venom. I wasn't to far behind her, I don't care who lady Comstock was, but that bitch had absolutely no right locking Elizabeth up! Looking down at the book, I picked it up and set the pages aflame.

Elizabeth looked at me startled, "Jacob!" I walked over to the nearest bin and threw it in, "Wha-what are you doing!" she demanded. I turned my head to her, "She wasn't your mom Elizabeth. She just thought...I don't know...that Comstock had a affair with someone and just passed it off as a miracle birth."

Elizabeth looked downcast, "So...I could be Comstock's daughter after all..." I looked down at the fire, "I don't know. But I do know that, pardon my language, bitch had no say in what should have happened to you. Your a good person Elizabeth, your not a bastard child." I said turning fully to face her.

Her face lightened up the tiniest but as I said that, she looked down at the fire with me and half smiled, "As much as I want to watch that burn, we should get in the elevator and find Chen Lin." she said as she turned around to the box and entered.

...

As we descended down to Finkton, the speaker was on and Fink was taking about nothing but Bullshit about worker bees. I just looked at Elizabeth, not breaking down after finding out about her mother was a little disconcerting. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She turned to me with a dead look in her eyes, "I'm fine. I...I'm just still a little shocked is all." I put a and on her shoulder, "You can talk to me you know, you have to put up with my whining about getting shot so it's only fair." I joked.

She smiled a little at my crack, "Thanks, I really-" the elevator suddenly stopped. I drew my shotgun and waited for the next thing to try and kill us. We both jumped when the phone rang.

We gave each other a look, "Maybe you should get that." Elizabeth said, looking at the phone. I nodded, pressing the answer button, I spoke into the mic, "Ummm, hello?"

"Mr. Harper?" A female voice asked, "Yes?" I uneasily replied, "Hold for mister Fink." Oh crap.

Elizabeth leaned in close beside me, "Harper? Fink here, let me tell you right now, you are out top candidate, top!" Elizabeth looked at me with a unbelieving look.

"Now look, my associate, Mr. Flambeau will help you with anything you need." Me and Elizabeth looked at each other with astonishment, "What the hell was that?" Elizabeth said. She immediately covered her mouth. She just swore!

"Did you just-" I started but she held up a finger, "Not. A. Word." I laughed at the look on her face.

When the elevator started up we saw...daaaaaamnnm. I let out a whistle as the gold statue came into view. "Well the man has a ego." Elizabeth remarked. "That's a understatement." I replied.

...

Exiting the elevator, we saw we where expected, "Mr. Flambeau?" I questioned, the man nodded, "Indeed sir, please, on behalf of mister Fink, these ore for you." he said, gesturing to a table with what looked like a early Christmas.

Salts, a medical kit, a purse of silver eagles, and a...holy shit. A revolver that made Clint Eastwood's look like a BB gun! Picking up the weapon in my hand, it felt surprisingly light and comfortable in my grip, it had six full rounds and a few extra shells but it looked like it had some major damage.

"What does Mr. Fink want with us?" Elizabeth asked while I pocketed the money, "So sorry young miss, but whatever business Mr. Fink has is strictly with the young gentleman. So sorry." he said, opening the door to the proper.

Stepping out into the sun, the proper was, for lack of a better term, a shithole. The place was more dirty than a motel, the people crowded the street ahead of us trying to find some, if any, jobs. "Do you think this is good news? Because I don't think is good news." Elizabeth said.

I shrugged, "You heard what I did, and I have no idea what the crazy bastard has in mind. But I trust him as much as I trust Comstock. So I think we should try and stay under his radar for now." I said making our way down the steps and onto the streets.

"Agreed, how about we look around and try and find the gunsmith, or we can scavenge around for a bit, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked, weighing our options. "Looking around for a bit sounds like a good idea as any. Besides I don't think it could hurt."

We walked down the street towards a open where house, in it was a Vigor machine. I bought a upgrade for possession, allowing me to use it more before my salts drained. As I drank the upgrade, I began to hear...music?

"You hear that?" I asked Elizabeth, she stopped for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, what is that?" she asked, moving towards the sound. As we got closer, the words began to become clearer.

"...silver spoons in hand, lord help themselves, and when the..." Oh my god I know this song! Walking around some crates, we saw a tear with a red outline to it, "Is it supposed to look like that?" I asked Elizabeth.

She shook her head, "I haven't seen one like that before." she said as we approached it. When we got closer to it, the tear opened itself up more, "It ain't me, it ain't meeee. I ain't no Fortunate Son.." it sang out then dissipated.

"I've never heard anything like that before." Elizabeth said, still looking at the place the tear was.

"That, my dear Elizabeth, was Fortunate son, by Clearance Clearwater Revival." I said. She looked at me surprised, "You know that song?"

I nodded, "Yep, it was famous for being used during...the 1960's." I didn't exactly think that spilling war dates was a good idea unless they hadn't happened yet.

"So how do you know it? If you're from 2014, then you where born in 1994, right?" she questioned. Before I could answer, my head began to ache, it must have shown too because Elizabeth looked at me with concern. "Jacob? Are you okay?"

I held my head in my hands, I felt woozy, like I just finished spinning myself around and around. When the pain passed I felt something drip from my nose. Oh god please don't be snot, not in front of Elizabeth.

"Jacob your bleeding!" she exclaimed, I touched my hand to my nose and saw I had another bloody nose. What the hell? Elizabeth looked around and found a tear in the corner of the room, opening it, she grabbed a first aid kit from the vending machine and rushed over to me.

Grabbing a cloth from the bag, she put it up to my nose. "Thanks." I said, my voice a tad distorted from the cloth, she nodded and smiled.

When the blood stopped coming out of my nose, my headache disappeared as well. "God, that's the second time that's happened." Elizabeth raised a eye at that, "When was the first?" she asked, when I made sure I was steadied and wasn't going to fall over I replied, "When I first met Comstock. Just came out of nowhere."

"That's strange. Maybe something triggered it." Elizabeth guessed. I shook my head, "Maybe it's from the change in altitude, kinda like how your ears pop when you go up and down hills." she looked at me with confusion on her face. "Never mind."

...

After my little bloody nose was felt with, we managed to find Chen Lin's gun shop. That was the good news, the bad news was the place was lightly guarded. So much for just sneaking around.

Deciding to give my new sidearm a test, I aimed at the closest police officer and fired, the gun has a kick for sure, but the firepower is totally worth it! The man beside him obviously noticed his friend missing his head and spotted us.

Pulling my machine gun out, I opened fire on the man who outed us, the men filed through the gates of the closed off area. Sending a fire grenade at them, the explosion in the right space killed a fair number of them. Rushing to the side of the gate, I pulled out my skyhook into the man exiting the area and ran the blades across his neck. Elizabeth let out a groan of disgust, to be fair it was pretty messy.

The pellet shot tho my chest caused me to stumble back but I maintained my balance, as he clicked another round in the chamber, I ran behind the gate for cover. Bringing my hand cannon out, my nickname for the gun, I fired a blind-shot or the man causing him to cry out, looking around the corner, I saw I pegged him in the shoulder and he was on the ground.

Two more ran to the aid if their downed friend. I drew my shotgun and filled them with pellets. The man on the ground was panicking. "Father Washington, he who crossed the Delaware with flaming sword in hand, please hear my prayer." he frantically sputtered out.

Elizabeth looked at me, not sure of what we should do. I didn't want to kill him, I really didn't, but what's to stop him from calling in backup if we let him live?

"Elizabeth, could you find a first aid kit?" I asked her, "Jacob are you sure?" she asked, looking at me questionably. I nodded, "I'm not a coldblooded killer." I stated firmly. I'm not about to give that up because of some unlucky shot to the shoulder.

As she went off in search of a kit I kneeled down by the man, his eyes filled with terror, "You probably know who I am right?" I questioned. He stayed silent and nodded, "Me and my friend are going to help you, but I need you to trust us. Okay?" I pleaded.

"I trust only the lamb, False Shepard." he spat, "Meh, good enough." I said as I took his handcuffs away from him. I had a idea what to do with them. After I made sure he was disarmed, I saw Elizabeth approach us, she put the medical bag down near him.

"Thank you lady lamb." The man said, I snickered at the look Elizabeth gave him, "It's Elizabeth. Not lamb." the man's face dropped a tad but stayed quiet. Thankfully the bullet went straight through the shoulder and just needed some bandaging and disinfectant.

Elizabeth pulled me aside and asked, "What now? He still may try to turn us in." I looked to the man who was getting a feeling in his shoulder, "He won't die if he gets a concussion right?"

She quirked a eye at me, "I don't think so. Why do you-" I quickly took out my skyhook and snaked the guy on the side of the head, "Jacob!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Relax Elizabeth, he's just knocked out, see?" I said, gesturing to his chest, evenly moving upwards and downwards. Elizabeth just looked at me with shock, "You could have killed him! And after I helped him live!"

"And I'm sorry, I didn't want him to catch on." I apologized. Elizabeth sighed exasperatedly, "Fine, what now?" she asked. I handed her my shotgun and machine gun, "I just need you to hold these real quick."

She nodded and held my weapons for me while I hauled the man over my shoulders. Thank god I didn't throw out my back, Elizabeth fallowed me as we found a quiet corner to put him in. Taking out his handcuffs, I put them around a lamppost and locked them around his wrists.

Elizabeth's eyes widened with realization, "I get it, make sure he won't get hurt by us again. Good plan." Elizabeth said handing me my weapons. I smirked, "Thanks, now lets get to Chen Lin." I said, putting the key to the cuffs at his feet.

Retracing our steps towards the gun shop, Elizabeth spoke up, "I'm glad we did that." I smirked, "That was all you Elizabeth. I'm the guy who wounded him in the first place. You helped him, not me." Elizabeth blushed at my paise, "Thanks Jacob, now lets go and find Chen Lin."

...

Entering the gun shop, I felt a sense of dread enter my gut. The place was virtually silent, the furnace ahead of us burned with intensity, making the whole building seem warmer, "Mr. Lin?" I called out, no answer, "I don't like this, stay close Elizabeth." I said, she nodded as I pulled my hand cannon out and went up the stairs.

As sending the stairs, we came across a statue of a heavy set man that was smiling, "That's Gautama Buddha, founder of Buddhism, I've read about him." Elizabeth said, "Yeah I remember, he sat under a tree in meditation for about 40 days." Elizabeth nodded, "I think this might be the real reason the police are looking for him."

That makes sense, Comstock's ego is probably so big that he couldn't stand someone else getting any attention as a prophet of god. "All the more reason to find him quickly. Lets hurry." I said, going up the stairs.

When we reached the top of the stairs we found the machines on, but no one home. "Hello? Mr. Lin? Are you here?" Elizabeth called out. Reviving no answer, we searched the floor to see if he was hiding anywhere. Suddenly Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you hear that? Crying." I stopped what I was doing and took a listen, she was right, I heard a sob and the occasional whimper coming from below us. Heading down the stairs with gun drawn, we found a Chinese lady praying at the Buddha statue, I could take a guess at who she was.

"Mis. Lin?" Elizabeth asked, the woman turned to us, startled by our presence. "No take Mr. Lin, please, give back." she said. She must not be fluent in English. However...

"_Cuò.Lín, shì chén lín hǎo ma?Wǒ hé wǒ de péngyǒu lái zhèlǐ shì wèile bāngzhù tā." _

Elizabeth's jaw slightly dropped and Mis. Lin wiped the tears out of her eyes, "_Jǐngchá!Tāmen bǎ tā dài dào yīgè jùlèbù de... De... Hǎo shíguāng!Měihǎo de shíguāng jùlèbù!Bàituōle!Bāng bāngmáng a!"_ she replied, taking ahold of my arms.

I nodded, "_Xièxiè, wǒmen huì dédào nǐ de zhàngfū huíláile, bùyòng dānxīn._" she nodded and let go of my arms, "Thank you." she said.

Elizabeth was still a little surprised, "She said that the police came by and took him somewhere called...the good time club? At least I think that's what she said." I explained.

I watched in pity as Mis. Lin prayed to the Buddha statue, praying for her husbands safety. As I descended the steps, Elizabeth ran to catch up to me, "How do you know how to speak Chinese?" she asked.

I sheepishly smiled, "I had a friend in high school who taught me how to speak it, I still get some words confused though." Elizabeth smirked, "It's a good thing you know how to then. But are you sure that the name of the place is right?" she asked.

"Honestly? I'm not 100% sure, but if this place is what I think it is, we shouldn't miss it." I said as we exited the shop.

"Why? What do you think this place is?" She asked looking at me curiously. Oh god. Before I could answer, I felt a slight tremor in the ground making us both stop, "Uhhhh, you felt that too right?" I asked, looking around for whatever made that.

Elizabeth tugged my arm and pointed to the roof if a building. Oh just fuck you Columbia, fuck you. "Handyman!" she exclaimed. It was the same one from the docks, his small limp in his leg gave it away, "Elizabeth, run. Now." I said as he got closer as he jumped across the roofs, "No Jacob."

I turned and faced her, "We are not debating this! You saw what that thing can do!" I said recalling how he broke metal apart like it was nothing. She stood firmly, "We're partners Jacob. And I'm with you. Like it or not."

The handyman landed in front of us and cracked his knuckles. I knew Elizabeth would leave me as much as I would her, tuning to the handyman, I scowled, "Round two asshole."

Raising my machine gun, he charged straight at me, I managed to put a few shots in, or rather off, him before he slugged me in the gut, sending me several yards away. Shit, it's fast.

Slowly standing up, I didn't need to see the yellow cracks to know my shield was busted. Using his arms, the handyman quickly closed in, I zapped him with a shock jockey, causing him to stay still while the electricity ran through him. I saw that his chest cavity had one apparent weakness, a glass cavity in his chest showing it's heart.

Fired at center mass but none of them did any real damage. The effects of shock jockey wore off and he resumed his charge at me. I took off to the right as he was about to each me, causing him to lose traction on the ground. Instead of trying to run after me like I planned, he leaped into the air and landed right on front of me.

I came face to face with his heart before he swiped me aside into a building's wall. Ouch. My shield didn't absorb that. Falling to the ground, I looked to the handyman and saw the grin on his face, "Jacob catch!" I turned to see Elizabeth toss me a carbine.

Dropping my machine gun, I sent a murder of crows at him but he merely batted them away from him, I tired devils kiss, thankfully that made him step back and stumble.

Wait! The leg!

His joints where supporting all the weight of his limbs, that made those his weak points. Aiming the carbine at his weak leg, I fired at the spot I hit with my shotgun before. He fell onto a knee!

Reloading my carbine, I tired his head, but he didn't take as much damage as last time but it caused him discomfort at least. I was about to fire the shotgun when he recovered from his leg injury and picked up a big ass 2x4 and sung it at me.

It hit me under my left arm, I heard a crack and a immense pain went through my body. I reeled back, catching Elizabeth out the corner of my eye finding behind cover, frantically looking for something, anything to help me. The board snapped in two from the force of the swing, I brought my shotgun up to his other knee and pulled the trigger. He crumbled it the ground, only his hands supported him now.

"Jacob Medicine!" I saw her throw a bottle of painkillers my way, quickly gulping them, the pain in my ribs died down but it still hurt. I was getting sick of this thing, shocking him, it stunned him long enough for me to pull out my hand cannon and put the barrel of the gun at point blank on his chest.

I shot him in the glass just for it to crack!

Oh for god's sake! I kept pulling the trigger until the glass shattered, and the sound of the bearing heart was heard. The handyman looked weak, I was so close to ending him I couldn't give up now! I grabbed the skyhook, pain shooting through the left side of my body.

Winding my arm back, I dove my arm with the spinning hooks onto his chest cavity. He screamed out in agony, begging for me to stop, I couldn't though, if I did he'd just get back up and squash me and take Elizabeth! That thought made me drive the hooks deeper into his heart.

With one last cry of pain, the handyman fell onto his side, his eyes blank and his heart torn to shreds.

I had just killed a handyman.

"Jacob!" I turned to my right in time to see Elizabeth running towards me. I felt like I was gonna pass out when she steadied me with her hands, "Are you alright? Where...where does it hurt?" she asked, her eyes full with concern.

"Everywhere." I wheezed out. Good god did I have a punctured lung? I ft myself being lifted off the ground and dragged, "Your going to be fine alright? Just stay with me."

My eyes where heavy. I wanted to fall asleep soooo bad, maybe just a minute. Just one minute. I

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAKE UP!"

Huh?

Wait...that's...Elizabeth...

My eyelids were refusing to open, and it was really tempting just to fall back asleep. "Just open your eyes! Please! Don't...don't die...please..."

Die?! My eyes shot open when I felt a immense pain in my chest. "Jacob! Oh thank you god! You need to stay awake ok? Just stay awake!" Elizabeth commanded.

I looked down at my chest and saw the problem. A sharp piece of wood had life's itself in my ribcage. Elizabeth was knelling beside me, digging into a med kit, pulling out some gaws, disinfectant, and tweezers. "Just stay awake Jacob, no matter how much it hurts."

I didn't want to speak, I was too afraid I'd cough up blood or something so I just nodded. Elizabeth took a breath and grabbed ahold of the wood. "GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Elizabeth pulled the wood out if my skin.

As I let the tears leak out my eyes, Elizabeth threw the block of wood to the corner of the room. "I still need to pull the smaller pieces if wood out of the wound, then dress it with the disinfectant. I'll make it as quick as possible okay?"

"Just get it over with." I breathed out, still a little delirious from this whole thing, Elizabeth looked down at me with sorrow and nodded. "I'm sorry." she said before clamping the tweezers around the first chip.

Thankfully it didn't hurt as much as when she pulled the big one out but it still hurt. I bit my lip as she continued to work, apologizing every so often for the discomfort.

When the last of the chops where out, she put down the tweezers and grabbed the bottle of disinfectant. Taking my hand, I looked up at her, "It's almost over okay? Just squeeze my hand if you want."

I smiled a little bit, "I'll try and not to crush your hand." I joked meagerly. Elizabeth looked at me sympathetically, "Thanks for the warning."

Giving me a nod, she slowly tipped the bottle over my wound. When the liquid hit the breached skin, I let out a long hiss. I gently squeezed her hand as the burning sensation grew. When the bottle was empty I let out a sigh of relief.

Elizabeth sat me up in a sitting position and began to wrap the gaws around my wound. "You did wonderfully Jacob, just relax now." I nodded, not entirely hearing her.

Looking around I saw we where in Chen Lin's shop entrance. As Elizabeth finished patching me up, I laid back down on the ground. Hell it could have the worst bacteria on the planet on it, I'd still be tempted to sleep there.

Elizabeth took the side of my face and tilted it to her relived face, "That's gonna become a scar for sure." she said looking at my bandaged wound.

I looked down at my chest and saw that my skin had some small cuts scattered throughout, those would heal though. Wait...I'm shirtless?

Looking over I saw my cloths on the ground beside me, my black shirt had a hole in it from where the wood pierced the skin, my holster and jacket where beside it.

I looked down at my wound and saw it was just to the side of my left pectoral, almost under the armpit. I slowly tried to stand up but Elizabeth pushed down on my shoulder, "You are not going anywhere!" she stated, giving me a hard look.

I figured there was no use in debating it with her so I propped myself against the counter. I am not willing to get up right away anyway, "Thanks Elizabeth. I-" before I could finish she drew me into a embrace, making sure not to touch my wound.

I wrapped my arms around her. Elizabeth laid her head in the crook of my neck and let out a shaky breath, "Thank god your alive." she whispered. I smiled, "Don't worry Elizabeth, it's alright." I said, trying to comfort her.

I felt tears against my skin, "Elizabeth, it's because of you I'm alive. Not me. You. Ya got that?" I asked pulling away, she wiped the wetness from her eyes, "Thanks Jacob. Now just rest a bit longer. Okay?" I nodded and laid back against the counter.

As I laid back, the the pain in my chest faded away to the point where it was mainly just sore. Looking over I saw that Elizabeth still had a slightly frightened from what just transpired. She just witnessed me nearly die, so it was understandable to be a little scared from what she saw.

Taking her hand on the ground, she turned to look at me giving her a small smile, "I'm not gonna leave you here Elizabeth. I promise." I said, causing her to slowly smile. Squeezing my hand for reassurance, I sat up, using the counter for support, "Lets find Mr. Lin."

...

We found the good time club easily enough, especially since it had the name of the club in neon lights. And here I thought I mistranslated it. As we entered the club the first thing that stood out was the man impaled on the wall right in front of us.

"Ah! Harper my boy! You know the best kind of interview is the one where the applicant doesn't know when he's being evaluated!" Fink. I really wasn't in the mood for his slavery shit. "But I've had my eye on you since your day at the raffle, your a brute! And I could use a brute!"

I looked up at the speakers, "Sorry, left my application at home. Oh, and I wouldn't work for you if you payed me all the hold in the world." The man laughed over the speakers, "No applications needed my boy, and with Fitzroy stirring up the jungle-"

"Stop right there your asshole! Either you forgot what I said at that rally or your head is so far up your ads you didn't hear me. So I'm gonna say this again. Fuck you, you racist bastard." Before he had a chance to respond I shot the speakers.

"I'm really starting to dislike that man." Elizabeth said as we went up the stairwell, "I wouldn't call him a man, I think of him like a spoiled kid. He needs to walk a mile in Fitzroy's shoes if he truly wants to understand what she's saying." I said as I pushed the door open to the stage.

To be honest, I thought this place was a strip joint, I mean if you call some place the Good Time Club that's kinda a inference. But it actually looked like a nice place.

The lights shut off and the doors locked behind us, "Jacob we should hurry and find Chen Lin." I nodded. Before we could search though a white movie projector screen came down from the ceiling.

"Now now! All I ask is that you finish what you started Mr. Harper!" I really need to find a mute button to him soon or I'll go crazy. "Our fist contender is a old veteran of Peking. He's a bit if a expert with explosives!"

Shit!

The curtains on the stage opened, revealing a dozen troops and a fireman. I drew my carbine and rushed to the railing. I aimed down sights to get a better beat on the targets, I shot at two men, bringing each of them down with a few precise shots.

Out the corner of my eye I saw men rising up the stairs on the far side, throwing a devil's kiss trap, a man was unlucky enough to get close enough and spring it. Rising to the left, I switched to my hand cannon and finished off the remaining troops on this level. The fireman was blindly throwing fireballs onto the upper level in a attempt to hit us.

I leaned over the railing and got a few shots in, forcing him to take cover. "Mr. Harper I do say your a ace at this." Fink said as I swung my skyhook at a man.

"Blow it out your ass!" I yelled, sending a miser of crows at another. Pulling out my hand cannon I finished him off with a shot to the chest. "Jacob, I found salts!" Elizabeth called out. Tuning to catch them, I quickly drank the bottle.

The fireballs where getting closer, so me and Elizabeth retreated back towards the doors for cover. On the way there, my shield saved me from a bullet to the head. Stopping, I dove behind a bar as I felt hot metal go past my forehead.

Peeking over the counter I saw the man with his own hand cannon had me pinned. Diving out from cover, he fired twice at me while I hit the floor, a shot in the neck killed him. All that was left was the Fireman, who was center stage and a easy target.

With a few more shots from my carbine, he exploded in a fire ball. "Your a pistol Harper, a pistol!" Ok...don't know what that means.

"This former devotee of laydee Comstock is a real go getter! But without her around, he and his friends don't know what to do with themselves." Oh let me guess. Crow?

The flapping birds came down from the rafters and ontop of a blue box on stage. I sometimes hate being right. I used the rest of my carbine clip on him before he disappeared, "Here! Ammo!" Elizabeth said tossing me a clip.

Catching it, I slammed it into the weapon and pulled the firing chamber back. Just in time for him to appear RIGHT in front if me, my shotgun beat his sword. "Yes! Quite the eager beaver isn't he?"

His friends below split off into two groups, one to attack us head on while the others tried to flank us. "Art of war dumbasses! Take the high ground!" I shouted as I used my carbine to deal with the ones charging at us head on. When they whee dead, I saw that the other team got closer to me and Elizabeth than I thought.

Time for some poetic justice.

I sent their precious birds at the men to stun them while my hand cannon finished the job. Gotta say that felt oddly satisfying. As I reloaded my weapons fink came on again, "Enough with the opening acts! Your true test lies with the automata!"

I couldn't help but smirk, thank goodness I upgraded possession. The blue boxes in the room opened to reveal a patriot, two mg turrets, and a air turret. Using possession, the two turrets on the ground tore into each other. The sky one was easy pickings, the patriot was gonna be a problem though.

I looked around for somewhere to retreat to but I saw a tear out the corner of my eye, "Elizabeth that one!" I said pointing to the one with a rpg. Switching it for my shotgun, I made a static trap at the base of the stairs, when the patriot ran up after us, his heard where wide open for a rocket.

"Well done Mr. Harper! Top quality right there! I must say Harper, when your name was brought before me I'll be honest, I didn't think you where right for the job."

"I'm still not! Find someone else Fink. I'm not gonna be your hired muscle." I said, tying to get it through his head. "Now now, I know all about your little job for Fitzroy. But do you really want to take her offer over mine?"

I looked up at the video projector and flipped him the bird, "Yes. I do. Now please. Shut the hell up!" I said, shooting the speakers again.

"He really doesn't like to be turned down doesn't he?" Elizabeth said, "What did I say? Spoiled rotten kid." I replied, making us both chuckle. Making our way to the stage, we found a door that led to the dressing room. Entering, we found the stairway to the basement. Best place to keep a prisoner is the basement I guess.

Making our way down, we found two founders, when they saw us, my hand cannon took care of them quickly. Man I love this thing!

Entering the door to the left, we found a chalkboard with the cells and occupants, "There he is! Cell 9, Chen Lin." Elizabeth said grinning, "Lets find him quick." I said, entering the next room.

Passing through the heat exchange, we found the cell blocks, we both covered out noses, "Holy...what's that smell?" Elizabeth asked, "I'm not sure I want to know." I said making our way down the hall. "Fink treats them like...animals...they don't deserve this." she said, looking into the cells.

"I think I'm allowed to feel less bad king these guys now." I said as two founders exited a cell, my carbine being the only noose they registered. "Why would he do this to them?" Elizabeth asked as we passed the cells.

"I don't think he needs a real reason. He's the worst that humanity has to offer Elizabeth. Plain and simple." I said, reaching the end of the hall, where cell none was. As Elizabeth picked the locks to the door I couldn't help but feel sick.

What Fink's done to these people. He deserves wore than what they've gotten. When the door was unlocked, we hurried inside as Fink's voice came on, "Now Harper, I know Fitzroy has come a calln' but I think your business with her has come to a end. Lions walk with lions Harper. Not hyenas!"

That made us double time it down the stairs. When we got to the ground floor, the lights where out, the only thing lit was a switch on the far wall. I went over and pressed it.

"Jacob..." I turned and my eyes widened in horror. The floor was covered in crimson blood, the body in the chair was slaking and reeked of decay, Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand un the sheer horror of the scene. I needed to be sure it was Chen Lin. Tuning the chair, I nearly threw up when I saw his face.

His face had been beaten and busied horribly and it was clear it was Chen Lin, "Fink...this is what he meant..." Elizabeth said, her face filled with horror at the man's face. "What do we do now?" she asked. I shook my head, "I don't know. He's dead and we can't change that."

"Dead is dead." My hand automatically went to my hand cannon and pointed it at the entrance. There stood the Lutece twins. Robert pulled out a coin from his sleeve, "Ok yeah that's-"

"I see...heads." Rosalind interrupted.

"And I see tails."

"It's all a matter of perspective." Robert held the coin out towards us, "What do you see, from this angle?" he asked, revealing the position of the coin.

"Alive." Rosalind answered.

Ok I'm a little confused. "Jacob..." I saw it, a tear and in it, "Chen Lin...the body's gone?"

"It was never here."

"It's...another Columbia." I said in realization. Elizabeth nodded, "We have to go through...to this other Columbia...but how?"

"It's like riding a bicycle."

"One never really forgets."

"One just needs the courage to climb on."

And with that, the light above them flickered aaaannnnndddd they're gone. And my fear of them grows.

Elizabeth looked at the tear warily, "If we go into this tear...I'm not sure ill be able to bring us back." Ok that scared me. Borrowing stuff from other universes is fine, but openly going into another...but we don't have another option.

I looked at Elizabeth and smiled, "Yep. I was getting tired of this place anyway." she smiled sadly and nodded. Stepping forward, she drew her arms back and with a huff, the tear opened and overtook us in a blinding light.

When I opened my eyes, Chen Lin's body was gone. I looked at Elizabeth, she looked drained, "Are you okay?" I asked, before she could respond, she stumbled back. Thinking fast, I caught her below her arms, "Elizabeth! Are you-" when I looked down at her face, I saw she was fast asleep.

Looking around, I saw that Vox poster and a Abe Lincoln head with horns where on the table instead of sharp knives and hooks. Looking down at Elizabeth I smiled, "Nice going Elizabeth. You did great." I said.

Her sleeping face smiled, she was probably dreaming of something that was miles away from here. I wasn't going to wake her up just yet. I'll her live her dream a little longer. Picking up the surprisingly light girl, I sat down in the corner of the room.

Putting her up against the wall, I was about to stand and go on watch duty when her arms clung to mine, "Songbird...don't...go." she muttered in her sleep. I couldn't help but find it cute that Elizabeth was using me as a pillow/stuffed animal.

I'll let her sleep for as long as she wants. After patching me up and saving beach other's hides, I think we deserve a hour or so of rest.

**AN: How cute would Elizabeth look if she actually did that to booker in the game? Anyway I was planning on ending this after the handyman fight but I thought 'Fuck it, chapter is called Chen Lin so lets go that far'. Anywho, Jacob knows abit of Chinese, I figured since he's going into computers in collage he'd want to know the language of the people who make the advancements we see today.**

**Some exiting news I'm glad to share is I have a original heavy hitter and a new vigor in mind for Jacob to use, I'm keeping both of what they can do to myself for now though. **

**And if anyone hasn't been getting the hints this is a Oc/Elizabeth story and what I'm hopping to make into a trilogy...maybe four if you could the burial at sea episodes as separate. **

**Anyway I thank all you wonderful people for reading this story, and if you want to know the details of Jacob and Mis. Lin's conversation type it into google translate.**

**Leave a review if you wish and I'll get the next chapter up by the end of this week hopefully. And then spring break bitches! So I'll be updating then to if I'm not in some miracle playing burial at sea episode 2. **


	9. Chapter 9

Viva la Revolution!

'_Ralph wept for the end of innocence, the darkness of a man's heart, and the fall through the air of the true, wise friend called Piggy.'-William Golding, Lord of the Flies._

Elizabeth slept for a full hour before she began to stir, I was still fairly charged from my little 'nap' on the First Lady so I just made sure that no one would come down and try to kill us. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around, when she noticed she was hanging onto my shoulder she blushed.

"Morning sleepy head." I said, making her blush even more. "I...wait, what happened?" she asked, realizing that she had blacked out.

"You brought us through that tear where Chen Lin was alive. At least I think so." I said as I helped her up. "Lets head back to his gun shop and get this whole little fetch quest over with." I said as we headed towards the stairs.

...

Ok yeah things where different. For one, all the empty cells that we had passed on the way to cell none where now filled with members of the Vox. "We should help them." Elizabeth said, "They could help."

I nodded, "Good idea." I said walking to the lock, "Okay everyone, call from the governor came," I blasted the lock with my hand cannon, "You all get a free pass. Go nuts." I said as the doors opened, the prisoners cheered and rushed past us.

As the last of them filled up the stairway Elizabeth looked at me, "Did we...just preform a prison break?" she asked with a small bit of excitement in her voice.

"Pretty much. Come on, they probably cleared a path for us. " I said entering the projector room. Passing through the next room, something occurred to me, "Wait, what's stopping us from running into the 'us' of this universe?"

Elizabeth thought of that for a moment, "I think it works like...we become them...at least I think..." she said, not completely understanding the concept. "As long as the universe doesn't implode from us seeing out past selves or whatever."

Elizabeth looked at me questionably, "Never mind, movie reference." I said, opening the door into the next room. At the end of the room where...wait...how the hell?

"I...I killed those two." I said, looking at the two distraught Fink guards, bloody nosed and they where talking nonsense and...they looked like they where vibrating or something.

"They remember." Elizabeth said after hearing them, "What?" I asked. Elizabeth turned to me, a conflicted look on her face, "Being dead."

Ok that sounds terrifying. I didn't want to add to their confusion, or kill them again, so we walked passed them. Passing through the dressing room, we entered the stage as the light shone on us, "What is going on Sansmark! As head of my security, I think you should know how those two got past your people!"

Wait...didn't fink want me for that job? Shaking the thoughts from my head, me and Elizabeth took cover behind the curtains of the stage. The men came in a line towards us, thinking fast, I used bucking bronco to lift them into the air and used my carbine to pick them off one after another.

Two more men tired to run up the stairs on the other side but bucking bronco helped me with that.

When the area was clear Elizabeth noticed something, "Jacob, that man you just fought. In the other world he was the man strung up on the wall." Looking down at the last man I saw she was right.

"I guess Chen Lin dying isn't the only thing that changed." I said, looking at the man. "Come on, I don't wanna stay here any longer than need be." I said, heading back up the steps to the second floor.

...

Exiting the Good Time club, it turns out that the plaza still looked like crap. And it was added by the dead Vox on the street. "Stop! Police!" Shit, well at least it's not False Shepard.

The right side of the street was sealed off and the left had police on the streets, firing my carbine into the chest of the first man, my shield was damaged from the shots of the man hidden behind a electronic horse. Using bronco, I easily took care of him.

Soddenly the alarm sounded and the street ahead of us filled with police. Me and Elizabeth took cover behind the police barricade, "Flack cannon! End of the street." Elizabeth said from beside me.

Popping up from cover, I fired at the men in the street. Hiding back down to reload I got a idea, I lobbed some incendiary grenades over the blockage and charged forwards. As they where about to run away, I used murder of crows to impede their movements. While they tried to get the birds away from them, the grenades detonated, clearing the street.

The flack cannon at the end of the street had started firing as we headed up the street. Taking cover behind some 2x4s, I leaned out from cover and fired at the armored man, the shotgun at my side brought me to my right as I headshot the gunman. The explosion beside me brought my attention back to the gunman, I used the remming rounds in my carbine clip to finish him off.

At the turn of the street, two more men and a turret where all that was left. "Jacob catch!" I turned and caught the ammo Elizabeth had thrown at me and used the last of my carbine ammo to finish off the men while I sent a possession at the turret.

When the streets where clear I let out a breath, "Jesus I think they were actually going easy on us before." I said as we approached the gun shop, "Don't worry, we just need to convince Chen to join the Vox and we won't have to worry about that ever again." Elizabeth said positively.

Well when you say it like that it makes sense.

...

When we entered the workshop everything seemed more or less the same, "Do you hear that?" Elizabeth asked, I nodded, "Yeah...it's too quiet...especially for a gun makers shop." I said as I recalled the last time we where here.

Heading up the steps we found another thing out of place, "The shrine...it's Comstock now." Elizabeth said. I really missed Buddha now, now I just want to break that statue. As we reached the top floor we found Mr. Lin.

And he was cranking a imaginary wheel apparently. Great.

"Mr. Lin? Chen Lin?" I asked, he turned to us startled, he looked like he didn't see us. "What?! Who are you? Speak up! Can't hear you over these machines. Very loud!"

Ok this was just concerning. "I'm Jacob Harper..."

"Stay back! Machines very dangerous, go wait downstairs with Mis. Lin." He said, pointing to the stairs. "Umm, Daisy Fitzroy sent us, wanted us to see if you could give us weapons?"

"Machines are very dangerous. No place for stupid people! Want to lose pretty head?" He asked in a insulting tone. Ok I do not like being called stupid...or pretty! "Ok look-"

"Downstairs!" he shouted, ok fine! I headed back towards the stairs where Elizabeth watched the whole thing. "What's wrong with him? I don't think it's a good idea for crazy people to make guns." I said.

"Remember him dead in that cell? Maybe in some way he remembers that too. How would you reconcile that?" she asked, watching the man go about his business. "I don't know. Doesn't mean he has to go around insulting people." I muttered.

Elizabeth smirked, "He said 'pretty head', I don't see that as a insult." she said in a amused tone, "I was talking about the stupid people part. But you think I have a pretty face?" I asked, making her blush.

"N-n-n-no! I mean your handsome Jacob but..." she stopped when she realized she admitted I was handsome. We where both a little flustered at that. "So...let's find Mis Lin." I said heading back down the steps, Elizabeth right behind me.

At the shrine was a woman, though not Mis. Lin, "Excuse me, we're looking for Mis. Lin, have you seen her?" I asked raising my hand to greet her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at us, "I'm Mis. Lin." she said, not missing a beat. Ok...right...alternate universe and that shit. "Um, well your husband looks...a little out of it...do you know why?" I asked, still recalling in the fact that I'm talking to a different Mis. Lin.

"His tools! He...he has t been the same since they took his tools." she said, choking on her words. Elizabeth stepped forward, "Mis. Lin, could you tell us who took your husband's tools?" she asked.

"Goddamn police. They took them and locked them up in the impound in shantytown." she growled. Heading down the stairs Elizabeth spoke again, "Do you think getting his tools back will help?"

"Maybe. But we need those tools either way so we probably need to find them for him anyway." I said as we exited the building.

Something seemed to suddenly click in Elizabeth's mind, "Did you notice Chen had a bloody nose?" That made me stop. The same thing happened to the guards at the Good Time club and to me twice, "Maybe it has something to do with dimensions."

Elizabeth gave me a confused look, "Let me explain. Obviously there's no Columbia in my world, so I must have shifted dimensions when the twins brought me here. And with that tear earlier it could be the same story."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Then why didn't you get one when we came here? It doesn't make sense." Damn she's right, I didn't get one when we came to this tear.

As we made our way to the shantytown entrance I felt a small sense of dread. I knew how places like these where, these places had no law, order, or any sense of control. People dead in the streets because others didn't think to help them.

As we entered the room, I saw a vigor machine in the corner, I bought a murder of crows upgrade that...turned dead corpses into traps...gross...and a bucking bronco one that chained enemies together, after that I had only 95 silver eagles left.

As I pulled the leaver to move the trams along and mover he cargo blocking our way, Elizabeth spoke up, "If you wanna ask me, ask me."

I gave her a confused look, "About...what exactly?" I asked. She held her right hand towards me, "My finger." I could have slapped my forehead right them and there. How could I have forgotten about her missing pinky finger!

"Sorry I didn't think it was my place to ask." I said, she smiled, "Don't fret, it's a mystery to me as anyone else, maybe songbird knows but he's not talking." I snickered at the thought of Elizabeth pestering the big bird to tell her about her finger.

Elizabeth caught me snickering and I have her a apathetic look, "Sorry, but what do you really need a pinky for anyway?" she shrugged, "I don't know, but I get to wear this stylish thimble to cover up my hideous deformity. I hear they're all the rage in Paris." she said as she twisted the small pice of metal.

"Elizabeth trust me, something like little as a missing finger doesn't take any of your beauty away." I said, not realizing I was thinking out loud. Elizabeth blushed at my words, "Thanks..."

Opening the door to the path to Finkton, four men were spread out on the path ahead of us, one if them had a rpg and had the high ground, the others where plain soldiers. There where three tears that I could see, one had a freight hook to get me up to where the rpg man was, the other was one that looked like fairly durable cover, and the last was a turret.

Ok, I got a plan.

I instructed Elizabeth to open the turret one first, when she did, it fired upon the rpg man first, catching him off guard. While the men on the ground ran to try and take care of the turret, I came up behind and dispatched them with some well placed headshots. "Ok now the hook Elizabeth!" I shouted, she obliged and I leaped onto the upper level. Before the man could fire a rocket at me, I used possession on him, after a few seconds he blew himself up.

When the coast was clear, we fallowed the signs that pointed to the Finkton housing. As we passed the armory, I couldn't help but pout a little, all the weapons, including a new vigor, was locked up and Elizabeth couldn't pick the lock.

Entering the elevator, I pressed the button to take us down to Finkton. When the smokestacks came into view Elizabeth spoke, "You must think me some sort of...freak. A girl who can bring dead men back to life...whose only companion is a...giant bird creature. I must seem ridiculous." she said hugging her arms close to her chest.

I felt my heart crack at those words, "Elizabeth you are anything but a freak." she looked over to me, "Your one of the kindest people that I've met, your smarter than any of the people I've ever known. And your powers are...unique...but...that just makes you all the more special." I said meaning every word that came out of my mouth.

Elizabeth was silent after that, as the elevator came to a stop on the shantytown street I saw that I didn't even comprehend how bad this place was. Before I stepped out onto the street, Elizabeth put a hand on my shoulder, leaned in, and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you again. Jacob." she said as she stepped out onto the street.

Touching my hand to my cheek I didn't even try to fight the blush that I knew was on my cheeks. Catching up to Elizabeth, she looked at the poor living conditions before her, "My god. Is all this because of Fink? Maybe Daisy's right, maybe she should pay Fink back." she said spitefully.

"If they do that then they're no better than Fink's men. This should be about justice, not revenge." I said looking at the people in need. "As horrible as all of this is, it's not as bad as it could be, there's alot more places worse off than this. And most of the time they're left to fend for themselves while the rich keep the money they have to themselves." I explained.

Elizabeth crossed her hands over her chest, "And nobody helps them." she said depressingly. I smiled half heartedly, "I didn't say that. In fact we have organizations set up in my time to help out other countries in need. But even when we help out, there's people like Fink who try and keep people down like this."

I dug into my pockets and pulled out the remainder of my money, "Allow me to demonstrate." I said heading towards the woman with a sign that read 'Starving children' I walked up to her and handed her the money. She looked at me warily and quickly took the money.

She waited for me like I was going to ask her to do something, she was shocked when the only thing I said was, "Hope your kids get better." she looked at me like I was crazy.

Not like I had planned but it got the point across to Elizabeth who was smiling at me, "And all it takes is a kindhearted person." she said as we watched the woman hurry away to get food for her children.

"Alright...so should we head to the police station or check out that bar?" she asked, pointing to the neon lit sign at the end of the street labeled 'The Graveyard Shift'. Something tells me my age wouldn't be a issue.

"My mother would literally kill me if she found me going to a bar." I said with a half smile.

Elizabeth looked at me amused, "Really? With all the things going on that's what your thinking about?" As we defended the steps towards the bar I rubbed the back of my neck, "My mom always told me that when I move out she'll always approve of my life choices. But she does not allow any alcohol under our roof. And you do not want to see her mad."

Elizabeth laughed if the idea, "I can't imagine you scared of anyone, is your mother really that terrifying?" Before I could respond, two men jumped out from the shadows and pointed their guns at us.

"Hold it privileged folks. Nice and easy now." One said, we both raised our hands into the air. "We don't want any trouble guys. We just want to get to the bar." I said.

They both had their guns pointed at each of us, but they continued to eye Elizabeth. I really didn't like the look they where giving her, "Look 'ere at this beauty. Why don't you leave that little shot and come with us miss? Besides, wouldn't want to-"

I heard enough, I sent a Shock Jockey at the man speaking, his friend fired at us, out of instinct I moved in front of Elizabeth and let shield absorb the impact. I drew my carbine and put a bullet between both their eyes.

"Fucking assholes." I growled. I didn't care that they where desperate, if they where thinking what I thought they where, I couldn't care less about them. "You okay?" I asked, turing to Elizabeth. She looked shaken up by what the man was implying but she nodded, "I'm fine I just...didn't expect them to..."

I gave her a sympathetic look, "Yeah...come on. Lets get to the bar." I said as I searched the downed man and found a stash of silver eagles on him.

Entering the bar, Elizabeth stayed close to me so that no one could try anything like outside, when we reached the bar I asked for some water, "Regular is five eagles, clean is ten." I brought out twenty eagles out of my pockets, "Um, is there somewhere...private me and my friend can talk?" I asked.

The bartender eyed us both, then gestured to the side room as he got our waters, "Just keep your damn cloths on." he said coldly, Elizabeth blushed red and my cheeks turned a little crimson.

Taking our drinks, we entered the side room and found a place to cool out heels for a bit. The room want a five star hotel but it'd have to do. And we weren't exactly alone, "Hi there." Elizabeth greeted the small boy who was trying to reach for some food on a shelf that was to get. He turned to us startled and ran under the stairs.

I walked down the steps and to the small crawl space, the boy looked at me with fear in his eyes and tried to back further into the small space, to be honest I don't think I could blame him, I mean I am carrying two guns and I had holes in my cloths.

"Hey. Want some water?" I asked, holding my cup towards him, his eyes widened at the drink but he didn't reach for it. I sighed, I couldn't force him to have it, instead I put it on the ground near him and backed away.

Elizabeth looked around the room curiously, looking for anything of use. She did manage to find some spare silver eagles but not much else except for...,"A guitar. Wish I knew how to play." she said looking at the instrument, "Might dispel some if the gloom."

I smiled and gave my knuckles a crack, "It's been a while but..." I walked towards the guitar and picked it up. Sitting down in the chair, I gave it a experimental rift. The cords where all fairly well tuned. I thought of what to play, I instantly thought of one of the greats, Johnny Cash, but I realized none of his songs had been invented yet.

I remembered that song at the church, the song that the choir sang, what was it? Wait...yeah, Will The Circle Be Unbroken. I think I might have heard that before actually.

I played along with the melody of the song, matching the pitch with the cords when Elizabeth started to sing.

_Will the circle be unbroken?_

She walked over to the shelves with the food and picked up a apple.

_By and by_

Slowly, she walked towards the stairs.

_By and by_

Her singing voice was absolutely beautiful.

_Is a better_

The boy from before peeked his head out from under the stairs.

_Home awaiting?_

Elizabeth leans down to the kid with the apple and hands it to him.

_In the sky_

I remember the little kiss she gave me on the cheek.

_In the sky._

As I finished playing Elizabeth gave me a kind look, "That was...fun." she said. I blushed a little as I put the guitar back in it's place. "Thanks...you have a lovely voice...sing voice I mean!" I said catching myself. Elizabeth blushed at the compliment.

After we finished our little rest we headed back towards the main street and headed towards the police station. Along the way, we saw a group of people trying to break open a vending machine, trying to get the money. Elizabeth opened a tear at the end of the street that had literally bags of food.

When one of them shouted food, the whole neighborhood descended onto the area. Me and Elizabeth took the money from the machine without firing a bullet. That was something to be proud of.

As we continued towards the police station, we saw some men in a old fashioned wooden stockade. The sign below them said 'Labor Agitators'. Well if it pisses off Fink.

I shot the locks on their mini prisons and opened the top half if the wood. They thanked me and pointed us in the direction of the bull yard, where the police station was located.

When we entered the bull yard my eyes widened and my stomach felt like someone kicked it. The place was armed to the teeth! On the building where giant rocket turrets that fired six one after another. The yard itself had a full platoon of founders fully armed, not to mention all the ones inside the station.

"Maybe there's another way in, like maybe aback door, or...or a skylight." Elizabeth said, seeing the look of despair I had on my face. I could tell she knew the odds where not on our side, and I didn't want to risk out lives in the most dangerous stunt yet.

"We don't have a choice Elizabeth. Look, just keep close to me, and when we're on the skylines go as fast as you can, we'll be fine." I said reassuringly giving my best smile, "Besides, it's obvious they don't stand a chance."

Elizabeth smirked at my confidence, "Yeah, there's that too."

Looking up, I saw that I could get to the high ground by a freight hook, the soldiers below didn't see the devil's grenade coming, a few stragglers survived the explosion but my carbine stopped them from doing anything.

Getting back onto ground level, I rushed in as the alarm sounded and the turrets came to life. Jumping onto the skyline I barely dogged the rockets as they blew through the air I was at. Riding the line to the top of the building, I found another founder waiting for me, before he could react, I kicked him in the gut, making him stager back over the ledge.

I needed to get rid of those turrets, looking around for anything that could damage them, I found a tear with RPGs in it. Jackpot. Elizabeth quickly opened the tear, grabbing one from the battle, I aimed at the closest turret and fired when the rocket collided, the turret was damaged but still operating, firing the second didn't do much else than damage it.

As I reloaded, the turrets honed in on my position, "Oh shit." I didn't have anywhere to go but...shit I hope I land on a skyline! I backed up and ran towards the ledge of the building, I jumped as far as I could and drew my skyhook, as the rockets from the turrets hit the building behind me, I turned to my left and saw Elizabeth on the other skyline heading towards the same building as I was.

Landing ontop of the building opposite of the last, I aimed and fired at the turret I previously damaged, this time when it hit, it blew on a glorious explosion. I fired the remaining one and another clip at the other and it joined it's fallen brethren.

With those clear all that remained where the ground troops and the patriot, I saw that this building had a tear like the one across with sniper rifles. With some well placed shots the building's steps where cleared. Dropping the rifle, I used the skylines to get to the front of the station and headed inside with Elizabeth right behind me.

...

Entering the lobby if the station I had my guard up, I didn't believe for a second that that was the last of he police. My suspicions where confirmed when we entered through the doors at the end if the hall. The first man spotted us immediately, I fired first though so it was kinda my fault we got found out.

Elizabeth opened a tear right in front of me that provide a great deal of cover. I put down three men on the ground floor with my carbine, while the devil's kiss traps I placed at my flanks took care of any interruptions, "Jacob ammo!" Elizabeth called, tossing me a carbine clip. Nodding my thanks, I finished off the rest of the men with ammo to spare.

That was until the other patriot showed up and knocked me into the stairs.

Getting back up with a groan, I thought quickly and shocked him with Shock Jockey a few times, stunning him. I went around his flank and unloaded the rest of my carbine clip into his gears, stopping the machine. Switching to my hand cannon, I laid down some covering fire as I went up the stairs.

Reloading at the top, I used the clip to finish off the remaining troops. When the rooms where ear, I sighed with relief, "Man...I'm really getting starting to tired of that." I said as I caught my breath outside the chief's office, at least that's what I thought it was.

Elizabeth sat down beside me, "At least we're both unharmed. That's what's important." she said, I nodded. I absolutely hated having that thing of wood in my ribs. I mean before I got the shield I was lightly burned but the infusions gave me a sort if healing factor, that scratch from the stray bullet on my leg was just scaring now.

Looking to my left I let out a sigh, the locker rooms had to have working showers in there. And it was sooooo tempting...but I do not want to die like someone in Psyco. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, catching the longing look in my face.

"I'm just thinking of how much I would love a nice warm shower right now." I said leaning back against the wall. Elizabeth smiled, "God I'd give anything for a bath right now, and some new cloths." she said, looking down at her torn sleeve.

"I can work on the cloths but that shower is mine." I said determined, "I've been covered in blood, ash, rain, and god only knows what else." I said thinking over the last few days.

"So that's what that smell is." Elizabeth jokingly said, "Ha ha, it is to laugh...fine, you get first shower...bath...whatever, just don't use all the hot water." I said grinning, Elizabeth smiled, "I'll try and keep that in mind." she said with a joking tone in her voice.

As we sat together I felt a awkward sense in my gut, I just couldn't stop thinking of the elevator. I...I really, really like Elizabeth. There I thought it!

I mean she's nice, kind, loving, joyful, and beautiful! And I feel like she's like the only girl who I can fully open up to, I mean who could I even talk to about all of this? A shrink? I'd be thrown in the crazy house even with that video I took at the fair.

And I don't think right now would be the best time to get all romantic.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I sat up and held my hand out to Elizabeth, "Come on, let's get the tools." I said, she graciously took my hand.

...

The tools where in the basement, of course we looted the rest if the building as we looked for the tools. "Daisy can change people's lives with the guns. Can't she?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I think Daisy can make things better for Columbia if she does it carefully. If she just invades the city then she isn't any better than Comstock." I said, Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't see how she could be any worse than Comstock or Fink." she said as we reached the tools.

The tools where so heavy that it would take us days to get all this shit to Chen Lin's! "Crap, we should have thought this through more." Elizabeth said as we looked at the enormous pile of tools. "I'm still trying to figure out how they got this stuff here in the first place."

As I looked at the tools, I saw something shimmer, looking closer at the pile of tools, "Is that..." I questioned aloud. The shimmer opened and it showed a room without the tools, "It's a tear, to a world where the tools aren't here. And if they're not here...they must be-"

"Back at the shop!" We finished together, little awkward. Elizabeth turned to me, "Jacob if I open this tear there's no going back. Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"We got through... but are you sure your okay to do this again so soon? I don't want you to hurt yourself." I stated , not wanting her to risk her health. She smiled sweetly, "I'll be fine Jacob. Besides...I know you'll take care if me." she said blushing a little, me not far behind.

With a bit of a struggle, the room once again disappeared in a flash if light. When the light died down I saw that the room was covered in Vox banners and various ads. And even a...it looked like my carbine but with a longer clip, scope on the end, and a muzzle on the end of the battle that was bigger.

I looked at Elizabeth and saw her sway a little, I ran behind her and caught her as she fell back into my arms, "Elizabeth? Are you okay?" I asked.

She wasn't out cold this time gratefully, her eyes fluttered a little as she struggled to keep them open, "I'm fine." she yawned. I smiled, "Common," I picked her up bridal style, casing her eyes to widen at the sudden move, "Lets head upstairs." I said as I carried her to the steps after I switched my carbine for the new gun.

"Can you feel it? Things have changed, these people are going to have a better life just like Leś Miserables. Everyone...everyone is going to have better lives." she in a daze. I nodded, "Lets hope so. Now come on, lets get our airship." I said as I ascended the stars. When I reached the top of the steps, the building rattled. Was that a explosion?

Setting Elizabeth on her feet, we ran back up to the ground floor, we could hear the people outside chanting Vox over and over again. "Maybe we should double time it." I said heading towards the exit.

Elizabeth didn't disagree.

As soon as I opened the door to the bull yard, a founder soldier turned to us and raised his weapon, before he could though he was shot through the chest. Elizabeth looked at me, but I didn't fire, "Wasn't me!" I exclaimed. A nearby Vox charged past us and opened fire on the rooftop where another founder was shooting from.

Taking a look around I saw red banners hanging from the buildings, waving in the wind as the city went through the air. I smiled at Elizabeth, "If ya can't beat'm, join'm!" I said as I joined the Vox in fighting the founders, I drew my new weapon and got the founder the an was shooting at in my sight, when I pulled the trigger, it shot out three round.

Holy crap I think I'm in love with this gun.

I saw that one of then on the skyline was another enemy heading to join his friend on the roof opposite. I jumped on after him and fallowed, when I landed on the building, they turned to me as I sent my skyhook into one of the men's cranium and tossed him, the others burst gun took care of.

I looked down to where me and Elizabeth entered the bill yard and saw the Vox taking care of the remaining founders. Using the skyline, I landed in front of the Vox and sent a murder of crows fallowed by a devils kiss.

With the last of the founders dead, the Vox soldiers cheered. "I guess we don't need to worry about the guns after all." Elizabeth said beside me, "Just in case, lets head back to Chen Lin. Maybe Fitzroy is there." I said, starting back the way we came.

Heading through the tunnel, I heard a girl singing Fortunate son, I smiled, it was Veitnam all over again. When we came back to the stockade square, we just walked in on a Vox killing a founder.

When he turned to us weapon raised I drew my hand cannon, "Easy pal, same side." I said. The man's eyes widened and her dropped his weapon.

"Y-y-your Jacob Harper! The hero of the Vox!" Say what?!

"Jacob, look at that poster." I looked up at the poster and my jaw fell open. On it was me, raising a bandaged fist, "In this world, you where a hero."

Suddenly images flashed through my head, "Me...and Slate...we led the Vox and...we burned down the hall of heroes..." Then my world fell apart.

I remembered drinking with Slate over a victory in market street.

I helped a kid communicate with a man who brought him to me.

I remember...I...I died...

My knees hit the pavement and I felt droplets come out of my nose. My head felt like it split open and I clutched the sides of my ears. I heard this high pitched screech, "Jacob!" Elizabeth...who?

I felt hands on the sides of my face, my head lifted to meet beautiful blue eyes, "Jacob listen to me. It's not real, we're here to find Daisy Fitzroy right?" It came back to me.

I came here to wipe away a debt.

Comstock is my enemy.

I saved Elizabeth from her tower,

She's my friend.

She's afraid of bees.

She's a good person.

And I'm in love with her.

"And we're taking the First Lady Airship out if here." I finished, my memories returning to me. I looked her in the eyes and stood, "Lets go." I said as I held out my hand.

...

The Vox where more violent than I thought, they where executing founders in the streets. Elizabeth watched on in horror as it happened. "Try not to look. Okay?" I asked her, she pressed her lips into a firm line and nodded. Quickly heading to the main entrance to Finkton, we saw that Daisy was rallying the troops, "Jacob Harper died for this day!"

Ok I just had my little breakdown, don't need to have another one.

I heard the citizens of the shantytown chanting a old irish tune as they threw confetti from the rooftops. Damn they know how to celebrate. Making a b line did the elevator, I hit the button and waited for the thing to take us back to the Plaza of Zeal.

"In this world, you where a martyr.." Elizabeth said looking down at the streets below, "I'm not a hero Elizabeth, I'm just a normal guy...from 2014...besides that, not much else is special."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jacob, you told be to learn to take a complement, take a page from your own book. Like it or not. You are a hero to all those people." she said gesturing to the streets below.

"All I've done is kill people Elizabeth. That doesn't make me a hero. All it makes me is...just me." I said as the elevator came to a stop.

The armory from when we first came here was busted open, Oooh the vigor! Running into the room, I grabbed the bottle and opened it. The liquid tasted like water spray, looking down at my hands, I saw that they almost turned to smoke and formed whirl winds. When it was over, my hands returned to normal.

Exiting the armory onto the bridge, I tested out the new vigor, I drew my skyhook and my legs left the ground, charging at the closest man with skyhook first. He was sent flying and slumped to the ground dead. His friend revived a few shots to he chest custody of my burst gun.

When that was done, a sniper bullet to the chest made me look up at the billboard, I sent a murder of crows at him and eliminated him with some accurate fire from my gun.

I noticed the gunship nearby the billboard, a rocket man on the bridge of it, I used charge again and launched myself up to his armored head. He stumbled for a bit, stunned from the blow to his helmet. Taking out my hand cannon, I aimed in the little slit in his helmet and fired.

I looked down at my hand, that's a kickass superpower right there.

Entering the box room again, I pulled the leaver, causing the boxes to start moving. "I don't know if I took us to a world where the Vox had the weapons...it i created one." she said, causing my eyes to widen.

"Could you do that? Create universes?" I asked, she shook her head, "I don't know, but I wouldn't rule it out."

God Elizabeth. How powerful are you?

When the last of the boxes cleared the path, we moved into the plaza where all hell was breaking loose. The Vox where pushing to try and take the plaza, with taking cover behind the railing, I used a good amount of ammunition to help take down the forces of the founders.

After the streets where cleared, we entered Chen Lin's shop. Oh holy god.

On the floor was the Lins, Chen looked beaten to a bloody pulp and his wife had a dead look in her eyes, "No...no this...this isn't what I meant to have happen!" Elizabeth said on horror.

"Elizabeth you couldn't have known..," she shook her head, "They're dead Jacob! They're dead..." she said looking at them, tears threatening to break through her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth...lets go..." I said, gently pulling her to the door.

"You said you brought us here right? Then this is in no way your fault. Okay? You didn't pull the trigger." I said. She shook her head, "I always thought my little trick was a form of wish fulfillment. I got my wish." she said depressingly.

I shook my head, "You of all people would never wish for the death of innocents." I said. I saw that the box where trying to get to the factory, "Come on, Daisy's probably at the factory. We'll get the airship there and leave." I said.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, "Alright...lets move on."

...

The route to the factory was well guarded, the only path to it was a bridge that was covered with turrets, "Everyone stay back and take cover!" I shouted, causing everyone to fall back behind the most durable cover near them. Picking up a sniper rifle, I charged up shock jockey in my hand.

I really hope this doesn't have a defined range. Peeking over cover, I shot it at the turret that was guarding the entrance we came out from, when it hit, I put the scope close to me and fired at the machine. It exploded from the single shot, "Everyone see that? Now lets do it again!" I shouted, earring cheers from the Vox.

After I shocked the turrets, the Vox opened fire on them, giving us room to advance up the bridge all the way to the halfway point. A patriot and a few foot solders where all what stood between us.

I saw a tear with a rocket turret that Elizabeth brought in which focused in the patriot with the Vox whole I used my sniper to take care of the remaining troops.

When we reached the gate to the factory, the troops went to work right away. That was when I heard the sound that made me stop what I was doing. Looking up at the sky I swore, "You have got to be fucking Joking me." I said. A war blimp had appeared.

Elizabeth! I looked towards her and ran, she was still in shock from what she was seeing, I pushed her down to the ground and put myself over her as the blimp rained hellfire down from above.

When the explosions stopped I opened my eyes and saw that Elizabeth was okay, shocked, but okay. I let my head hit the floor beside her head, "That thing has gotta go." I muttered. I didn't have a rocket launcher to take it down so...shit.

As I got up Elizabeth looked at me with concern, "Jacob what are you doing?" she asked, I didn't respond, "Jacob! What are you doing!" she shouted at me, I turned to her, "Whatever happens, find the airship."

Picking up a shotgun from one of the fallen Vox, I looked up at the skylines, Elizabeth caught on, "No! You are not going on that thing! You'll get yourself killed!" she said.

I took a breath and gave her the best smile I could muster, "I'll be fine. Just get somewhere safe." Before she could protest, I jumped onto the skylines at full throttle.

"JACOB!" I heard her yell, but I was already moving. After passing through a building, I saw that the wing of the ship looked stable enough, and there was a founder as a soft landing.

Swinging myself free of the skyline, I flew through the air towards the wing if the airship, the man never saw me coming. When he flew off the airship, I headed towards the blimp and dropped down to the walkway, where guards where filing out.

Drawing my shotgun, I blasted my way to the codpit. Reloading, I entered the ship and took fire from the patriot near the engine. Shooting the last of my salts at him in the firm of a shock jockey bolt, I unloaded my gun into him before switching to my burst gun. When he fell, all that was left was three founders who fell by my hand cannon bullets.

The engine had only some wires exposing from it. "What the fuck do I do now!" I looked down at my skyhook. Well...the thing is like a bone saw...

Thrusting the spinning hooks forwards, I cut the cables in one fell swoop. When they whee cut, I was blown back a bit but I stated standing. When my senses returned, I heard alarm bells going off, "Okay, now to hopefully get out of here and hopefully have Elizabeth NOT kill me for doing this crazy shit." I thought aloud while I searched for a exit.

I saw that the latch on the side of the craft was blown open and I say the skylines. "Fuck it." I took a running start and leaped out from the ship as it began to crash.

I thanked god when my skyhook met the lines.

As I rode them towards the bridge where I left from I heard the Vox cheering my name. "Harper! Harper! Harper! Harper!" I felt a odd sense of pride.

When I landed in the bridge, I let my shakes take over me. The Vox soldiers rushed me and clamped me on the back and clapped. Elizabeth pushed through the crowd of people, her eyes showing noting but pure anger.

Mary mother of god please protect me in my moment of need.

Before I could even speak, Elizabeth drew her hand back and slapped me right across the face. SONOFABITCH THAT STUNG!

As I reeled back clutching my cheek, I heard the crowd of Vox give a hiss. Elizabeth pulled me in by my collar to her face, "Jacob Harper I swear to god if you do anything, ANYTHING that stupid again I will make it so that you NEVER have children!" she shouted, causing the surrounding Vox to wince.

"Y-yes mam." I said, not wanting to get slapped, or worse, castrated. She let go of my collar and then pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I returned it as she buried her head in my shoulder, "Thank god your safe..." she whispered so only I could hear it. My grip tightened around her as I heard that, "That makes to of us." I said as the Vox left us to open the gate to the factory.

"The factory's ours! Now lets take their heads!"

...

Entering the factory, the lobby was still being well guarded by Fink's men. They where few in number compared to the Vox but the rocket turret had more firepower. That was until I used possession to get it on our side.

With both that and my shotgun, we where able to top the odds pretty quickly.

Entering the elevator room, I picked up a bottle of salts, "Daisy said she was going after Fink. We need to take the elevator." she said, herring to the box.

The box passed through the levels of the factory quickly, passing the productions lines fast, we barely had enough time to see what they where making.

"They're just right for each other aren't they?" Elizabeth said suddenly, I turned and saw her conflicted look, "Who?"

"Fitzroy and Comstock."

That was held in the air for a moment. She's right, Fitzroy cares about the needs of the people who needs it but doesn't care about the ones who have it good from the start. While Comstock favors the people born into greatness, and doesn't think the people who does his work shouldn't even be acknowledged.

"May Lin...Mr. Lin...my god, I was so set on getting to Paris that I didn't think..." So that's what has been eating at her, "Elizabeth, you didn't do anything to them, all you did was bring us here."

She shook her head angrily, "We had a role in this Jacob, if you want to think that we're both purely innocent in all this, that's your prerogative, but-" the elevator came to a halt and the phone rang. Oh not this bull again.

I put my ear to the phone, "Fink I swear to god I'm gonna-"

"I saw you die Jacob. Saw it with my own eyes." I stopped at the voice, I'd recognized it from our talk on the First Lady.

"Daisy, look I got the guns. I'm here for the airship." I said getting to the point.

"My Jacob Harper died for the cause, you either a imposter...or a ghost. My Jacob Harper was a hero to tell children...you...you just complicate the narrative." Uh oh.

When the doors to the elevator opened, the Vox awaited us. Not as a returning hero and companion, but as impostors. I threw myself in front in Elizabeth as the bullets flew, taking a few hits, I used bucking bronco to lift the soldiers into the air and finished them off with my shotgun.

"Looks like we're shot out of luck. Again." I said, trading my empty burst gun for a carbine. I looked to Elizabeth and saw she still had the same look she had in the elevator, "Elizabeth." I urged, "You did not kill Chen Lin and his wife. That is not in anyway your fault." I said as I walked to her.

"I never said we where just innocents in this Elizabeth. But we're also not the monsters who did this." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

Her troubled features seemed to melt away at that, "I know...but it doesn't change that they're dead." I looked at my boots solemnly, "No...it doesn't...come on, we got a airship to get to." I said heading to the door.

As I was about to reach of the handles, my foot hit something, looking down, I found a new type of vigor. Picking it up, the tentacle on it's top looked a little out of place. The name of it was undertow, taking off the cap I drank the liquid quickly, it tasted like sea water but didn't burn as it went down.

I looked down at my hands and I nearly had a panic attack, my skin grew pores and they turned into sucksion cups. And water leaked out if them. When my hands returned to normal I breathed a sigh of relief. "You ok?" Elizabeth asked, concerned at my face, "Fine...I feel like god himself is laughing at my troubles but I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Come on tentacle boy. We got a airship to catch." she said opening the door.

The outside looked like a big clock, gears constantly shifting, and pieces of metal shifting all around the building. The skylines above seemed to circle the tower of Fink's clock tower roof. "Jacob!" Elizabeth shouted as she bolted forward.

When I saw what she did I sprinted up the stairs at top speed.

Daisy had fink and his son...his son...at gunpoint, and he was begging for his life. As we reached the bulletproof window, Daisy fired. Fink's blood spattered the glass and the boy took off into the darkness. Her gaze was on our shocked faces, raising her hand, she wiped the blood from Fink and smeared it over her face.

Jesus Mary and Joseph.

"Kill the impostors, burn their bodies when your done." She growled as she went into the darkness after the child.

For the record, I'm donating my body to science.

"Fireman!" Elizabeth called out, pointing to the oncoming gunship. I couldn't drag this out, jumping into the skyline, I rode along until I got close enough to smack someone off.

Before the fireman could do his little detonation, I summoned undertow and shot a blast of water at him. He was sent flying off the barge. I was whacked with a metal pipe on my shoulder, my shield received the damage though. I used my skyhook to cut the back if his neck open.

Gross.

Jumping back onto the lines, I headed for the smokestacks at the far end if the roof, knocking Vox off along the way. Landing on the wooden floor, I drew my carbine and shot into the chest of the near Vox members. As they rode the lines towards me I pegged them as they got close.

"Send in the Spartan!"

The what?

One of the gunships flew by and a single man jumped off. He was bald, had a red sash around his chest, and brown rags for pants with no shoes. He was also anorexic looking. "Look pal I don't want to kill you, so why don't you just-"

That's when his skin started to peel away. Me and Elizabeth watched in forgot as his flesh and skin, when it got done to the bones, they where pitch black, like ivory or something, and beneath them where his internal organs should be was a bright orange glow.

I shook my head out of my daze and fired at him, only for the billets to stop right before him in midair. "What the hell?"

If he could smile, he would. Pushing his hands out, he sent the bullets right back to my head, thank god my shield held. The man charged at me with no fear in his eye...sockets.

I wasn't going to let that thing touch me, jumping onto the skylines, I rode it down to the main entrance to the roof. "How are we going to beat that thing!" Elizabeth asked as she landed beside me.

That was a good question, if I couldn't use my guns, I lost a good amount of my defense. But I still had Vigors.

Slinging the carbine over my shoulder, I son mined undertow and come truly sprayed the floor until I was almost out of salts. The spartan had us in his sights, and he wasn't happy...at least I think.

I stood smirking at the man, "Bring it on Jack Skellington." I taunted, he charged right towards me and Elizabeth. When his foot hit the water I smiled. Charging my hand up with shock jockey, I bent town and touched the tip of my finger on the water, sending a electric current through the liquid and at the man.

He screamed as the electricity went over his bones. When it was over, his body dropped to the water. Elizabeth looked towards the clock tower and ran when she heard the child screaming for help. I was right behind her.

When we got to the glass, Daisy was holding the child in one arm and the pistol in the other hand. "No, no no no no! She's going to kill that child! We have to do something, we have to act! We have to get in there!" she exclaimed. I couldn't agree more.

"Look for a way in, there's gotta be a way!" I said, looking for some way inside, some way we could do at least one last good thing before we left. "Up there!" Elizabeth said, pointing to a air vent, "Boost me up." Elizabeth said.

I shook my head, "No, I'm going in, you stay here and keep her busy." I said, trying to open the vent. Elizabeth pushed me out of the way, "Your not tall enough and I can't boost you up. You distract her, I'll...I'll do something." she said, unsure if what she'd be able to do.

I wanted to argue, but Daisy was losing it, "Be careful, please." I said before I kneeled down and clasped my hands to boost her on, she nodded and stepped on my hands. When she was in, I moved to the window.

I bumped the glass with my fist, getting her attention. "So that's it. Killing kids Fitzroy!" I shouted.

She turned to me with the kid trapped in her arms, "This is what needs to be done. You see the founders are like weeds, cut them down and they just grow back, to kill it you gotta pull it up from the root!" She said unwavering.

I shook my head, "There is a better way Daisy...come on out and we can talk...just let the kid go..." I pleaded. I didn't want to see this, and honest to god I was gonna shoot her when she came out for even threatening a kid with a gun.

She shook her head, "Sorry. But that's not happening."

She raised the gun to the kids head.

I pounded at the glass, begging her to stop.

"NO!"

She let out a grunt of pain as her body jerked forward. She let go of the kid, and fell to the floor. The light shined down on a pair of scissors. The lights turned on.

And Elizabeth held the bloody scissors in her hand.

Daisy still wasn't dead. She crawled, CRAWLD to Elizabeth. And her once white and blue cloths where covered in blood.

Oh sweet baby Jesus...

Elizabeth looked down at the body and her cloths. She was in complete and utter shock at what she had just committed. The boy zoomed past me but I didn't care about him anymore, I just wanted to get to her.

"Elizabeth..." I tired but she wasn't hearing anything. She couldn't move or speak, she couldn't hear, she was...broken.

I walked to her, when she felt the boards creek she held up the pair of blades in defense, "It's okay...it's me." I said, holding my arms up.

Her pupils dilated and she began to shake. I took the pair of scissors from her hand and tossed them away.

And I pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

The shakes worsened and the only audible sounds coming from her where chokes and sobs. "Shhhhh...shhhhhhh. It's okay, it's okay." I whispered trying to calm her down.

I felt wetness on my neck as she wrapped her arms around me, "(Sob) I'm (Sob) a (Sob) monsterrrrr..." she whimpered. I hugged her tighter and turned so I was the only one to see Fitzroy's body.

"No...no your not...your not a monster Elizabeth..." If there was a monster in this room it was me.

I thought back to the gondola after I had to kill for the first time in front of her, she called me the same thing. It was true, I've just haven't accepted what I've done. I've brushed it aside and locked it deep down. But in truth I am a monster.

We were both both crying now, Elizabeth for taking a life. And me for finally accepting all the ones I've ruined.

I held her close for god knows how long, but eventually her cries died down to whimpers, I picked her up in my arms and made our way to the First Lady.

...

After we got on the airship, Elizabeth said that she needed a few minutes to herself, "I'm right here Elizabeth. Just call if you need me." I said, she nodded with a far off look in her eyes and headed into the back room.

When the door closed I wanted to break something. I fucking hated this city, we've both seen the poor conditions that the people less fortunate had to endure. We witnessed how the whites treated those who they saw as lesser beings. And then...Daisy...I'm done.

I'm finished with this city, I hate this place more than any words can describe.

I shook my head of those thoughts as I headed for the captain's chair. I threw off the jacket, damn thing had more hikes than shantytown anyway, and I wasn't going to keep it anyway.

I still had my pistol holster and black long sleeve shirt, but it still had the hole from the hole handyman scuffle. Sitting down in the chair I ran a hand over my face. God I wanted this to just end.

I looked at the controls, what where those coordinates again? 48.8567 North by 2.3508 East that's it. As I cranked the numbers into the airship I felt a small sense of happiness in my chest. We where finally getting out of this place, for real.

I rubbed my eyes, god it was going to be amazing to actually sleep on a bed, heck this chair was the most comfortable thing I've slept in in the past few days. I let out a yawn and leaned back, popping some of my bones.

I heard the door open and shut behind me, I stood up in the chair and turned. I'm pretty sure my jaw fell off my face.

Elizabeth was beautiful, no matter what, but she looked downright gorgeous now. Her old cloths where discarded and she now wore a blue mini jacket with white cuffs. Her skirt was blue the same as her jacket, and had a white trim at the bottom. And she wore a white...what where those called? Corsets! That's right, a white corset under the jacket that...erm...promoted her...feminine features. And showed a fair amount of cleavage...not that I was looking.

She still wore the choker I picked out for her at battleship bay. But what stuck out the most was her hair, she had completely cut off the ponytail she had. The new trim ended around her jaw, a tad bit of hair on her face fell around the right if her forehead as well.

In short. She looked different, yet as beautiful as before at the same time. "This was all they had...do you...like it?" she asked awkwardly, noticing the look on my face.

"Absolutely beautiful." I said without thinking. She blushed a little. It was clear we both didn't want to exempt speak about what happened...but we had to.

"Elizabeth..."I started, unsure of how to talk about this, "How do you do it?" she interrupted. I raised a eye, "What?" I asked.

"Forget...how do we...wash away the things we've done?" she asked, looking at my boots. I sighed, "I...I don't know Elizabeth. I just...I think that we can't forget." I said, she scrunched eyebrows together, "But I think that's how it should be. I think...we should remember why we've done the things we've have."

She let out a breath, contemplating my words, "You really think that?" she asked, I nodded, "Yeah...I do...and I think...after enough time has passed. We'll both move on from all this." I said.

Elizabeth swallowed, "All of this...even us?" she asked, looking up at my eyes. I shook my head, "No. Elizabeth...you...you are, without a doubt, one of the greatest things to happen to me." I said, making her eyes widen.

"You've shown me that...no matter how dark the world gets, there's always a small shrewd of light." I stepped forward. "I'll never forget about you Elizabeth. And when I do remember this hellhole I won't remember the bad." Another step, "I'll remember dancing with you at battleship bay. Eating cotton candy with you."

I thought if everything we've gone through together, "I'll remember you being so excited to see Paris, how we had a race on the skylines and how you beat me." her lip twitched upwards for a second.

"I'll remember you singing in the basement of that bar." Another step, we where almost face to face, "And the one thing I'll always remember...is how much I care for you Elizabeth."

Her eyes where watery again, "Jacob..." she said trailing off. I must have been blushing like a tomato because my face felt hotter than the sun itself.

She wiped the stray tears away, and looked at me with a small smile. I looked into her eyes staring back at mine, and it everything just felt...right...like the worst is finally behind us, for good.

She stepped towards me and I found myself staring deeply into those beautiful blue eyes, my throat was dry, I couldn't say anything.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Slowly it slid up the side of my neck, making my skin goosebump until it stopped at the side of my head below my ear.

My arm snaked around her side and pulled, bringing our bodies closer together. My other hand found it's way to the back of her neck.

My face was red hot, hers was too. But it didn't matter.

We both leaned in and our lips met.

After so many hours if hell, I finally had one good thing happen to me. Elizabeth, one o-no, the most amazing person in the world was returning all the feelings I was giving her.

I had never dated a girl, let alone kiss one. But I fallowed what my instincts told me to do and it payed off.

Her lips were soft, it was sorta like pudding, so I was gentle, I didn't want to do anything that would ruin this. I had a bad habit if chewing on my lips but Elizabeth either didn't mind or loved the texture of my lips.

Her other hand went up to my hair, coming through it, I let out a low moan from the action. She seemed to like that since she started to suck on my lips more.

I began to run my hand up the spine of her corset, lightly though, I didn't want her to think I was undoing it or anything. When my hand reached her flesh she moaned into my mouth and I loved it. I wanted to do that again.

We broke away for breath though a few seconds later, our faces flushed red and catching our breaths, "I-I-I-I...,." Elizabeth tired to justify her actions but me putting my forehead against hers made her stop.

"I love you." I said. I didn't care I was in a alternate dimension. I didn't care I was in 1912. I didn't care I had at least half a dozen new scars. All I cared about was me and Elizabeth in our moment. This moment, where no one is shooting at us, and we both have each other. "I love you too." she whispered.

When Comstock's statue came to life we both jumped apart. When the pipes played the tunes my skin turned from red to pale, "No no no!" Elizabeth exclaimed in horror as she saw the wings of Songbird fly by.

I headed for the controls, "We need to get moving, now." I said looking at the controls for the speed leaver.

Elizabeth frantically looked for something, anything to help, "Maybe...maybe there's a throttle or, or a booster or something!" She said as she began to flip random switches. That's when the airship tipped.

"Hang onto something!" I shouted as we where turned upside down. I hit the ceiling for a moment before being trapped in midair. Elizabeth reached her hand out towards me, I managed to grab it and pull her in.

I held her as tightly as I could when we crashed.

**AN: YOU KNOW WHAT I DID? I said to myself fuck it, lets get the fetch quest find now. And as many of you will notice, I added a new heavy hitter. I chose the spartan for him since the return to sender bottle had that as the label.**

**AND FINALLY! JACOB AND ELIZABETH HOOK UP! Thank god too. I really felt my heart get pulled out when Elizabeth had to kill Fitzroy, and as much as I wanted to change that, I thought it was too big a moment for her to do that. **

**I'll work on the next one in a few days. I hope to finish this next week so I can work on my next story idea.**

**Also, I want to say I'm sorry for all the spelling errors. When I copy and paste these chapters in they sometimes change the smaller words that can something else. **

**Until then, bye. And don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The bird's song

_'A Promise means everything. But once broken, sorry means nothing.'unknown_.

I am the either the unluckiest bastard on this side of the earth, or the luckiest son if a bitch ever to walk this earth.

Opening my eyes, it was clear the the airship was grounded, for good. Even if by some miracle I could find a way to tip this thing upright, the sparks from the controls hinted that the leavers and switches where useless now.

I thought back to how the bird flew out of nowhere. That damn statue had to just go off didn't it? Of course it did, right when me and Elizabeth were-wait...where is she!

I looked down to the door and saw her slumped below the cracked window, seemingly unharmed. Trying to get up, I cried out in pain.

I looked down to see I was inpailed on a jagged price of metal that was sticking out of my right abdomen. "Fuuuuucccckkk..." I groaned.

I needed to find a way to get Elizabeth up to help me. I looked around for anything that could help but there wasn't jack shit. Looking down at the metal I saw the floor under me had tint of crimson that was ebbing it's way down the floor to the side of the ship.

"Elizabeth!" I called out, trying to wake her. She stirred a little but she didn't open her eyes, I needed to wake her up, soon. I till had free rein of my arms so that was something at least, I felt around in my pockets for something to toss at her. My hand brushed up against cool metal, pulling it out, I saw it was my iPod.

"Please don't break on me now of all times." I looked at Elizabeth and drew my arm back and tossed the device at her shoulder. When the object made contact, her eyes fluttered open groggily.

"Uggggggg." she groaned as she clutched her head with one hand as she pushed herself up with the other. I sighed with relief, she didn't look hurt at all.

"Elizabeth." I said again, she shook her head and looked towards me, her eyes widening when she saw my predicament. "Jacob!" she yelled as she scrambled up beside me.

"Oh god, how long have you-" she stopped when she saw the blood I've lost. "We need to get it out of you, now." she said frantically.

I stopped her before she could pull the thing out, "Elizabeth I'm ON it, it's not in me." I said, her fearful look gaining a bit of panic. She inhaled a breath and let it out, "Okay...we-I still need to get you off this sooner rather than later." I gulped, that did not sound pleasant.

"Lets get it over with." I said, my tone showing clear signs of anxiety. Elizabeth nodded. Grabbing me by my shoulders she gave me a sympathetic look as she began to pull.

It hurt like pure hell.

I didn't know if it punctured anything vital but it felt like when I got stabbed with the knife on a larger scale really. I managed to bite back my scream though so I'm proud of that.

When I was off it, Elizabeth held me steady upright, "Stay here for now while I look for something to help okay?" she questioned, I merely nodded, to exhausted to even care.

When Elizabeth returned, she pulled my shirt up I saw that the cut went relatively clean through. Elizabeth sighed with relief, "Ok, it's not as bad as I thought. I'll get you patched up right away."

It was pretty much a blue as she went to work. When she was done, I felt loads better. I laid back down on the ground and slid to the wall. Elizabeth wasn't far behind.

I was ready to pass out again, and looked like Elizabeth wasn't doing so well either, "There goes the First Lady." she said looking around. I laid my head back against the cold floor.

"Well at least one of us has their health." I said as I got into a comfortable position. Elizabeth frowned, "Don't say that. Please."

"Sorry." I apologized. It just occurred to me that, other than songbird, I'm probably the one person she's closest to. And she probably doesn't want to talk about me dying so soon after started...whatever we are right now.

I felt something warm brush against my fingers, looking down I saw Elizabeth's hand clutching mine. I met her face and saw she had a look of discomfort, "Hey, I'm not leaving you Elizabeth. I promise."

Elizabeth smiled, "I hope not. I'm not sure what I'd do without you around." I chuckled at that, Elizabeth looked at me strangely.

"Elizabeth, if anything, your the one keeping us both going." I explained. Elizabeth's face flushed. It made me think back to before Songbird had attacked, how me and Elizabeth shared a...erm...tender moment together.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks at the memory. "I vote that we take a bit to rest. What do you think?" I asked, she smiled, "That sounds like a wound earful idea." she said as she scooted closer.

I felt my blush come back, Elizabeth had one too but she did a better job of hiding it. I wrapped my arm around her slim waist and laid my head back.

As I was about to fall asleep I heard a piano playing, but what made my eyes shoot open was the familiar tune.

"Oh no. No!" Elizabeth shouted as she shot up towards the door. I cranked the leaver and pulled it open while Elizabeth slipped out. "Stop you don't know what your doing!" Elizabeth called out to-the twins!

"There we are." Rosalind stated as she finished the coard. Elizabeth's eyes filled with dread, "No! No, he's coming back. He's coming back.." she said.

"The notes where correct,"

"But the instrument was not."

"One needs both to get his attention."

"But if you know how to sing to him,"

"He will take you where you need to go." Robert finished as he held out a card to me. Taking from his hand, I looked down at the sketch and saw one of the Comstock statue heads.

"So there is a way to stop him?" Elizabeth asked, hardly believing the new information. Robert shrugged, "If you could beat him then why are you still here?" he asked.

Rosalind nodded, "As we see it, why not gain a ally?"

Ally? Like have Songbird on our side? "How do we know this will work? I mean one wrong note and we got the thing on a rampage. Where could we find the right one?" I asked.

"Perhaps you should ask the maestro himself." Rosalind suggested.

Ok I sorta liked that idea. Everything wrong in Columbia came from Comstock. Kicking the fucker's teeth in sounded good to me. "Seems like a good enough idea, any chance-"

And cue the disappearance, it was less creepy now and more annoying. I looked at Elizabeth with a smirk, "How does the idea of beating the crap out of Comstock sound?" I asked.

She smiled wickedly, "Sounds like music to my ears." Speaking of which, I put my shoulder against the piano and pushed it out if the way, clearing the path.

Exiting the garden, in the distance I saw storm clouds surrounding a building, "There's Comstock house. If we want to find him that's a good place to start." she said looking at the building.

I nodded, "Then lets head out." I said as we walked down the path towards the house of the prophet.

As we walked, I saw some citizens of Columbia trying to fit all their luggage and people on one gunship. It's pathetic that these morons are too attached to their possessions rather than their friends and family. "Where do you think they're going?" Elizabeth asked as we passed by.

"Somewhere better I guess." I said as we kept along the path.

...

Up head was Port Prosperity, that probably lead to Comstock house. Before we could try and find a alternative route in we where spotted by the Vox.

Elizabeth quickly opened up some cover for us, taking out my shotgun, I sat in wait while the Vox circled around our line of defense in hopes of trying to kill us. I wasted about right if the Vox before I found I was out of ammo.

"Shit." I muttered as I tossed away the shotgun. Elizabeth frantically but calmly looked around for a weapon for me as I leaned out form cover and started taking the Vox out with my hand cannon.

As I reloaded my pistol, Elizabeth came through, "Jacob catch!" I turned to the sound if her voice as she threw me a flack cannon. I've witnessed firsthand what these things could do so I was anxious to use it.

I told Elizabeth to being in the air turret, while it distracted the men, I used the flack cannon to wipe out the remaining ground forces. When the area was cleared, me and Elizabeth moved forward.

As she began to work on the lock to the docks I asked Elizabeth, "What's with the song that brings the bird?"

"It always did. When I was little...I used to be excited when I heard it." she said solemnly, "Seriously?" I asked unbelievably. She nodded as she focused on the lock, "He was all I had, brought me books, fed me. He was...my friend."

"I get that. I mean...it must have been lonely...in the tower." I said as I thought of the home she had up in the head of the tower.

"It was...but when I grew up I hated him. Because he was my warden...but he's just Comstock's pet isn't he? Just like me." she said as the lock clicked.

I grabbed her shoulder, "Your no one's pet Elizabeth. That's just what Comstock wants you to think, that you'll be his little pawn. But your not. You are who you want to be, not who others wish you to be." I stated.

She smiled a little as she put her hand over mine. She then stood up and gave me a small peck on the lips, when she drew away she said, "I know. You tought me that."

As she entered the station I just grinned like a fool.

That stopped when I saw the scalps.

In the center of the room where men with bloody heads, their scalps on a wooden board for everyone to see. "Jesus Christ." I said aloud. I noticed that they had a spot for Comstock's head as well, "Daisy was no better than Comstock." Elizabeth said.

I nodded, "That's a understatement. I hate Comstock as much as the next guy but...I wanted justice. Not this." Elizabeth shook her head and shut her eyes at the sight, "Can we go? I don't-" I nodded, "Yeah...lets move on." I said as we headed left.

We managed to find a fair amount of supplies as we raided the luggage of the station, silver eagles, salts, and even some canned goods. We came across two Vox but they didn't see my hand cannon.

As we exited the port, Elizabeth spoke up, "This prophecy business, do you think people really can see the future?" she asked.

"Actually, when I first got here I had a weird dream. I was in New York, but it was around my time, and it was on fire. And I saw Comstock's ships leading the charge."

"Maybe Comstock's magic is rubbing off on you." she joked. I rolled my eyes. Looking towards the next terminal I saw that we where expected. The Vox had taken over the gondola and where heading our way. I was still low on salts from our encounter from the spartan but I think with a flack cannon and hand cannon I could hold them off.

Hiding behind a luggage box, we waited for the Vox to arrive. When the gondola docked I popped up from cover and shot the flack cannon at the Vox soldiers, wiping about half of them out.

That's when the patriot came out. Instead if Washington, it was Abraham Lincoln, looking around I saw that we had a patriot of our own. Elizabeth opened the tear and brought in Washington, as the two presidents duked to out, I used my hand cannon to take care of the remaining Vox.

When the robot fell, it was over. I picked up a machine gun to replace the flack cannon, as Elizabeth unlocked the door to the controls of the gondola I looked up at Comstock's house.

The place looked like 's castle, the dark clouds around the place sent chills down my back. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked me. I shook my head from thoughts of monsters and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...what the hell is Comstock house anyway? It looks like something out of a horror movie."

Elizabeth looked up towards the house, "It's a insane asylum." Oh that's great, I can tell my family I went to visit Arkham Asylum. Heading into the room, I pulled the leaver and stood by as the billboards moved past us.

And the twins as well.

"I just realized who those two are." Elizabeth said, looking at the pair, "They-or at least she, invented the technology that allows the city to float."

I scratched the back of my head, "Giant balloons?" I guessed. Hey I'm not a physicist. She looked at me amused and shook her head, "Not exactly. Quantum particles, suspended in space time at a fixed hight."

Is it just me, or does that kinda make sense in a strange way, "So...it holds them in midair...by stopping them from falling by...keeping the air still below them?"

Elizabeth smirked at me, "That's right. The thing is, my books said that they disappeared several years ago." well disappearing can mean a lot of things.

As the two talked outside our gondola Elizabeth continued, "They seem to want to help." she said.

"They've been helping me since I got here, I say if they wanted to hurt us, they already would have." I said as I watched them dance by a record player.

"How do you suppose they manage that?" She asked as we passed another billboard with them on it. "No idea. I'm surprised that I got the flying city bit."

When the gondola came to dock, I exited the craft cautiously, not wanting to spring another trap. Climbing the stairway, we found a picture of the lamb, "The seed of the prophet, shall sit the throne. He was grooming me, wasn't he?"

I nodded, "I saw poster like this across the city when I first arrived. Just brainwashing material is all." I said looking at the picture of the baby. "Then why lock me up?" she wondered aloud.

"Well would you have agreed if he didn't?" I asked. Elizabeth thought for a moment before smirking, "Good point."

I still had doubts that Elizabeth was really Comstock's daughter, but I didn't want to get her hopes up. I mean Comstock and Elizabeth are almost polar opposites, there's no way the two are related.

As we entered the next room, I found two Vox members talking about finding some more 'privileged types' to scalp. They didn't notice they where sanding on oil. A quick shot from my machine gun took care of them both.

Entering the corridor to the right, we came at a crossroads, there was the Salty Oyster on the right and the path to the terminal on the left. "Maybe we should rest for a bit and see how we are on supplies, we could rest in the bar, and resupply, they must have food after all." Elizabeth suggested.

"That sounds good right now, my feet are killing me." I said as we approached the door, Elizabeth gave me a skeptical look, "Says the one who's not wearing heels." she did have a point. I did have very comfortable boots on.

As Elizabeth went to work on the door I kept a eye out for trouble. As she worked my sight drifted to her cloths. Don't get me wrong, I'm a gentleman, my mom thought me to respect we on from a early age. But hey I'm still 19 so sue me.

The dress fit her well, the dress hugged her curves tightly, showing off her...features as I said before bit it was only now how much they accentuated her...goddamnit is it hot in here or is it just me?

"What's wrong?" I snapped my head out of my thoughts, I blushed red for a moment, "I...uh...was...admiring your figure.." I said weakly.

Elizabeth blushed bright red, "Oh...well-" she squeaked out, before she could finish, I pulled her out of the way of oncoming gunfire. Pulling her behind the doorframe, I peaked in and saw a single founder.

Drawing my machine gun, I fired at his center mass, with a few rounds in his chest, he fell. "Stay here, I'll make sure we don't have any more surprises waiting for us." I said as I entered the bar.

After I checked the bar and the restrooms, I dragged the man into the one of the restrooms and left to get Elizabeth. "It's safe. You can come in." I called out. Elizabeth entered the bar, closing and locking the door behind her.

...

The place was abandoned mostly, it was mainly a mess because people where probably rushing to get out of here. There was still good on the table that me and Elizabeth where currently enjoying. "God I missed this." I said as I ate my burger. Elizabeth smiled as she are her grapes.

"I'm just happy we have a moment to ourselves, without worry of getting attacked." she said as she plucked a grape from it's vine. I couldn't agree more, I was tired of getting shot at every ten seconds.

"Yeah...you know, if things where different, this could almost be a date." I said, noticing the calmness of the setting. Elizabeth's cheeks tinted pink, "I was thinking the same thing actually."

We stayed quiet for a moment before either of us spoke up, "Did you really mean what you said?" she asked timidly. I couldn't really blame her for asking, I'm the first guy that she actually had feelings like that for.

I looked at her hand in the table and slid mine over it, "I sill mean what I said Elizabeth...I love you." I said squeezing her hand. Both our faces where red but I didn't regret it in the slightest.

Elizabeth's eyes locked with mine, we where both leaning in and we connected our lips again. I wouldn't want this with anyone else.

Pulling away, I felt my face was warm again but I didn't mind. Elizabeth's face was flushed red as well, "I...really...enjoy doing that." she said in happy tone. I smirked, "That would make two of us."

After we finished eating, I went over to the counter to loot the register. After I finished, I noticed a small switch below the counter. Well...this could either be a alarm that will flood this place with founders, or something that might not be all that bad.

Oh to hell with it.

I flipped the switch. I heard a loud click, then the wall slid away. Elizabeth came up beside me as I looked at the exposed room, as we entered I saw that the room was hidden for a reason. Inside I saw two bottles, one a infusion, and the other a vigor.

"Wonder why they would hide the kitchen?" Elizabeth asked as I drank the infusion, "Gotta hide the drinks somewhere they can't get them I guess." I said as I friend he'd the infusion. "Guess they couldn't hide them well enough then." Elizabeth said, a small smirk playing on her features.

Picking up the bottle, I saw that it had a spartan figurehead for the cork, it was labeled, 'Return to sender'. If this did what I think it does, I'm gonna have a big advantage.

Taking the cap off, I gulped the drink down quickly and nearly spat if out. Figured the coolest one I get has to taste like bad coffee. I felt a tingle go all throughout my body and looked down at my hands.

The skin peeled away down to the blackened bones, I was amazed my damn fingers didn't fall off! When it was over I felt a hand on my back, "You okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine, just getting feeling back into my fingers." I said wile I flexed them.

...

This 'Return to Sender' is kickass! Shortly after we left the bar, we came across a small group of Vox. I used my weak hand to black the bullets while I fired my machine gun at them. Only downside was that it drained my salts fast.

As we approached the main terminal to the station, I cursed to myself. The place was crawling with Vox members, there where about twenty of them here and one spartan to top it all off.

On either stairwell there where tears that had tesla coils though, so we could bring one of those in while I focused on the other stairwell.

I called Elizabeth to bring the one on the right into existence. The Vox all turned their heads in our directions while I took about two of them out.

The people in the center of the terminal all filed behind the Spartan as he lost his skin. I fired at then men as they got behind the spartan, but the bullets where caught midair.

I get it, they're using him as a moving shield! Thankfully mine held up as I was pelted my their gunfire, backing back down the steps I threw a fire grenade over the steps towards the spartan.

When I heard the explosions I rushed back up and fired my machine gun at the defenseless Vox. I turned my attention to the tesla coil as it shot a bolt of lightning at another Vox member. I sent a buckling bronco at him, lifting him into the air, closer to the coil.

As he was electrocuted, I ran past it and took cover behind some luggage boxes as the men at the end of the corridor. I climbed over the luggage and used the return to sender to make sure my weak shield wouldn't break.

As I neared them, I threw the collected bullets at them and used those own ammunition against them. "Burn false martyr!" I turned to my left to see a fireman charging up. Oh that's just perfect now isn't it?

Using undertow to extinguish his fireballs, I switched to charge and rammed my skyhook into his helmet. As he stumbled, I used shock jockey on him, stunning him long enough for me to fire the last of my machine gun ammo into him.

I readied myself for the next one, but none came. The room had been cleared, Elizabeth joined me a few seconds later, "I think that's everyone in the station." she said as I picked up a burstgun. "Lets hope so, I need a-" I stopped when I saw the amount of the dead.

They all had been kneeled down and shot in the back of the head, like a execution. Elizabeth covered her mouth at the horror while I just stared.

This was so fucked up.

"Let...lets go. We still have a ways to Comstock house." she said as she picked the lock to the gate. When it was unlocked I pushed it open quickly, wanting to get away from the scene.

"Look there he is! Dibs on the gun!" I looked up at the archway ahead of us and saw snipers. The other one laughed, "Ha! Dibs on the girl."

That got me angry.

I charged forward, calling out to Elizabeth to open the tear for cover, we ducked behind it as their high powered shots hit the pavement.

Using undertow again, I pulled the one on the archway down to me, he had the scared shitless look in his eyes, it increased when he saw me pull out my hand cannon out at his face and pull the trigger.

The other one was easy pickings for a full powdered charge.

Jumping down from the elevated ground, Elizabeth gave me a concerned look, "Are you alright? You seem more...violent." she said, choosing her wording carefully.

I sighed, "I...I'm sorry...it's just that back there, with the people...and then him calling 'Dibs' on you...I'm just pissed at them right now." I said as we approached the turnstiles. Elizabeth looked at me with heartfelt expression, "Jacob...I understand that your angry. But like you said, we didn't have anything to do with this."

I stopped and smiled a little, "Yeah, your right but it still boils my blood...but I'm glad to see I'm rubbing off on ya." Elizabeth kept walking to the elevator, "You seem to have that affect on people." she said over her shoulder.

I perked up a little as she said that. When I joined her at the elevator, she was inspecting a keypad looking thing. "It's a dual dial lock." Elizabeth said as she inspected it. Looking over her shoulder I saw that it was basically a primitive numbered keypad, you'd need to spin the numbers to unlock it.

"Any chance you could pick it?" I asked, she shook her head, "No, it needs a code. My books say that most fools keep it no less than twenty feet away." she said as she stood. "I'm sure about 1/2 of the people here in Columbia are fools. So we should find it easy." I said as I pulled out the draws in desks.

"I certainly hope I don't fall in that category." Elizabeth joked, "You? Never." I said with a grin. She rolled her eyes as she went back to searching.

As we continued to search for the code a thought just occurred to me, "Hey, how are you so good at this stuff anyway? I mean they don't exactly have a class course on this stuff." I said as I moved some books aside.

"You put a person in a cage and they develop a interest in such things." she said as she came up to my side. "Makes sense. If it was me, I'd probably be the same way." I said as I gently pushed a book aside.

"And I won't be locked up again anytime soon." Elizabeth sated. I smiled at her determination as I moved another book. Looking down I think I found the code, moving my fingers under the numbers I read them aloud, "0-4-5-1."

Elizabeth slid her hand over mine, I looked at her to see her put a finger over her lips. She pointed behind her where a red curtain pulled back to reveal a golden Comstock statue. And it began to play it's song.

Fuck.

I heard a chirping outside, then the building shook. Elizabeth grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down behind the desk. Another tremor.

Elizabeth looked like she was looking death in the face right now, I took her hand and she looked at me. I was freaked out too, hell probably more than she was, but I tried my best to keep calm.

She gave my hand a tight squeeze and nodded. I heard the window break open and orange light flood the room. Jesus Christ I'm about to have a seizure. Elizabeth put her hand on the desk as she was about to take a peek over the desk.

I grasped her hand, making her look at me, I shook my head. Elizabeth hesitated for a moment before nodding. When the sound of beating wings where heard, I peeked over and saw the bird was gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Looking back to Elizabeth, I saw that she was running towards the lock. "Elizabeth?" I asked as I came up behind her.

"Promise me." she said, looking at the elevator doors. Songbird, that's what must be bugging her.

"I will stop him. I promise." I said with conviction.

Elizabeth turned to face me with a scared look in her eyes. "No...that is a oath you cannot keep." she had tears in the corners of her eyes. I raised my hand to wipe them away be she grasped it, "Promise me, that if it comes to it..." she pulled my hand around her neck, "You will NOT, let him take me back."

What?!

She had the most serious look on her face. My god...she..."No." I said as I withdrew my hand. "I am NOT doing that!"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jacob please-" I shook my head, "If it comes to it I-I-I'll distract him, you run. You run as fast as you can a...a...and you don't look back." I'm not losing Elizabeth...even if it means I die.

"Jacob..." she struggled, trying to convince me, grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her lips to mine, silencing her.

She was surprised by my sudden action, but she didn't try to pull away, in fact she actually leaned into the kiss. My hand drifted to her back and pulled our bodies closer together, Elizabeth's hands grasped my shoulder and the back of my head.

I knew that we needed to get to Comstock house but I really,_ really_, was enjoying this. And I'm pretty sure Elizabeth was too.

I love Elizabeth, if shout it from the rooftops of Columbia if she asked me too. If she asked me to do anything, with those beautiful eyes, that cute pout she had, or god knows what else, I probably would do it. But I wouldn't in a thousand years take her life if she asked me.

As I drew away, Elizabeth had a remorseful look in her eyes, "That's why I won't do that." I stated as I planted another kiss on her lips. "I won't go back to that tower Jacob. At least promise me that." she said quietly. As she embraced me tightly.

"I promise Elizabeth." I said as I held her. After a few more moments of silent embracement Elizabeth spoke, "If your serious I would suggest we pinky swear but..." she joked lightly. I smiled at that, "I love you but I'm not losing any body parts over you just yet."

We both laughed at that.

One thing's for sure. I am going to get Elizabeth out of here. That promise I would keep.

**AN: IT'S COMING OUT TOMORROW AND I'M SO EXCITED! I'm going to stay up all night until it's available to buy. **

**If you haven't heard yet, it's big, so you need to download two things for it, I believe, to my knowledge, that it costs 15 dollars. If this is not true then I may blow a gasket. I just got the walking dead season two to help buy some time and I have little under twenty bucks to spend on the dlc. **

**And also Fallout 3. But I ask that NONE OF YOU LEAVE SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS WITHOUT A PRIOR WARNING. Ok? Thank you. Anyway you know the drill.**


	11. Chapter 11

Emporia

_'Love is comprised of one soul inhabiting two bodies.'-Aristotle _

After my and Elizabeth's little moment, we input the code in the elevator. As we descended down, it was clear that this place was going to hell in a hand basket.

The remaining founders were trying to hold back the advancing Vox, but they where just too outmatched. "At least they're not shooting at us." Elizabeth commented as we watched the carnage unfold.

I silently agreed, up until a rocket collided with the elevator next to us and stopped ours. The glass shattered as we tried to regain our balance, "You where saying?" I asked over the sound of the ringing in my ears.

Jumping onto the skyline, we headed for the roof of the pavilion, we'd have the high ground so the only way they'd get up to us is by the skyline.

Aiming down the sights of the burst gun, I popped off two Vox members who where reloading their weapons. I tossed a fire grenade down at the ground below us, finishing off the remains of the Vox.

"Handyman!" Elizabeth shouted out. At first I didn't see him, but he got my attention when he jumped down from one of the rooftops and onto a gunship. Crap.

"Jacob catch!" Elizabeth shouted, I turned and saw her toss a volley gun at me. Ok perfect! But it's not going to do much good if I don't get a clear shot at its heart.

Oh hell. I got a dumb idea.

Jumping onto the skyline, I fired a few of the explosive rounds at the handyman. He turned and looked right at me, he went under the skyline and hopped up and grabbed the rails. As he sent a electric current through it, I dropped down to the ground. The man had left his weak spot open for all to see.

I released the remaining rounds of the vollygun into his heart plate. When he fell from the lines onto the ground I took out my hand cannon and finished off the rest. When that was done, me and Elizabeth headed to the gate to Emporia.

As she picked the lock, my heard filled with dread at the words she said to me. "About what happened back there," I started, "Lets not discuss it." she interrupted, not wanting to bring up the matter.

"Elizabeth...what did that thing do to you?" I asked. Elizabeth shakily took a breath, "If you where to bring me back...that's death Jacob. Or something so much like it I can't tell the difference."

As she finished lock picking, I gave her a tight hug, surprising her, "You are not going to die. I swear it." her eyes went wide at my proclamation. "Ja-"

"I won't...Elizabeth, if it came down to I would rather die, than let you..." I couldn't bare the thought of losing this woman. If she died, I...I wouldn't know what I'd do, I would weep for her, I'd cry, I would just...deny it I guess. But accept it? Never.

Elizabeth leaned into my embrace, "Okay...but I don't want you to die either. Okay?" she asked. I shook my head yes. Pushing through the gate, we continued on our journey to Comstock House. But I didn't know if I could keep my side of the promise. One way or another, Elizabeth is getting out of here, with or without me.

...

Emporia was, as Elizabeth told me, the more high society part of Columbia. It was clean, crisp, and fancy. Keyword: was. The place looked bad, the streets where littered with god knows what, but I didn't let my guard down for a second.

As we where about to cross a bridge, some snipers decided to intervene. Elizabeth spotted them shortly before they fired their first shot at us. We ducked behind a sign for cover, it wasn't that durable, but it would work.

Peeking out, I nearly had my head blown off. "They have us pinned down. No way we can get around." I told her, Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as she tried to come up with something.

"Maybe we could find another way around? Somewhere we can circle around and get behind them?" she supplied. That's a option, however if we did leave, what's stoping the guys on the rooftop from calling it in friends?

"I like it, but I don't think we should risk it. I got a idea though. Can you bring that tear in?" I asked as I pointed to the barrel of sniper rifles. With a small flash of light, I grabbed one of the rifles.

Using Return to Sender, I stepped out from cover and threw the ball of magnetism at my feet as I crouched down. When the snipers fried, the bullet was pulled out of the air and into the ball of energy. I aimed down my sniper scope and fired as they tried to land a hit on me. Only for their bullets to be sucked into the return to sender orb.

When the last shot was fired, I scanned the rooftops again to make sure that we where in the clear. Crossing the bridge with Elizabeth beside me, I kept my eyes ahead of me. We where getting closer to Comstock house, and that meant more people who where going to try and stop us.

As we where about to round a corner, Elizabeth looked out to the empty air ahead in front of her, "Look at that...how's the city supposed to come back from all this?" she asked as she looked out to the smoke clouds across the city, many of them in Finkton.

"Maybe it shouldn't. This place was corrupted by evil men like Comstock and Fink." I said as I stepped beside her. "I know, but...still...it's such a waste. This place, imagine what it could have been if it didn't come this." she said sadly.

She stared out to the city with sadness in her eyes. I slid my hand down into hers and gave it a squeeze. Glancing at me, she took a step to the side and leaned onto my side, "I think this is for the best. I just wish it wasn't this bloody." I said.

"That makes two of us." Elizabeth said as she laid her head into my shoulder. After letting ourselves stay in that position for some time, we got back on track towards Comstock house.

As we walked , I heard the sounds of pops in the air, when we got closer to the sounds, I figured out they where gunshots.

Entering a plaza, the Vox where still in battle with the founders. Before I could join the fray, Elizabeth shot a arm out in front of my chest, "Maybe...we should let them fight it out." she suggested.

I was hoping that these Vox hadn't heard about my...status...but the pleading look in Elizabeth's eyes made me rethink, "Ok, yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

After the two factions fought it out, I stepped in and used my hand cannon to finish off the Vox. When the last man fell, me and Elizabeth headed up the stairs to the square.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered when I saw all the bodies, both Vox and Founders where scattered all over the square, "My god..." Elizabeth said gasping at the scene before us.

Walking over the bodies, I tried not to look at their pained expressions. Comstock house was just beyond a gate, a few more corpses where not going to stop me. When we neared the gate, the automated voice rang out, 'Why, good evening Lady Comstock!'

Me and Elizabeth look at one another, confused by the voice. It hit me, "The dress." It was on the First Lady airship, and the ads did put it in the spotlight. "You don't think that..." Elizabeth started.

"You are wearing her dress." I said, the gate had...is that..."A fingerprint scanner?" I asked looking at the palm shaped engraving. Elizabeth gave me a curious look, "What's that?"

"It's a device that scans a person's hand, since everyone has a unique palm print, only a few people can enter areas." I explained. Elizabeth looked at me amusingly, "Where on earth do you know that from?" she asked.

"We got these things called spy movies, almost every one of them has one of these." I said, pointing at the hand print. Elizabeth looked down at her hand, then at the scanner, pressing her hand to the engraving, the speakers gave a buzzer sound.

'It seems your handprints are not your own lady Comstock, are you feeling well?' the voice asked. At least it did t blare out a alarm. "Okay, plan B, we get a rpg and we blow the gates open." I said.

Elizabeth looked unsure, "I don't think the gate to Comstock's home is weak, for all we know the Vox on the ground out there could have used everything on this gate." she said, taking a glance behind us.

Ok yea, if I was in a castle I wouldn't make the walls out of wood and mud. "So unless Comstock comes to us, we're pretty much stuck here for now." I surmised. Elizabeth shook her head solemnly, "No...there's something else we can do." she said as she exited the building.

Fallowing her to the left of the square, I caught up to her quickening pace. "Wait up, what can we do? Only way we can get to Comstock's house is with Lady Comstock's fingerprint." Elizabeth kept her gaze ahead, her eyes filled with determination, "Exactly." she replied coldly.

Exactly? What does she mean by...oh..

I grabbed her shoulder, "There's another way Elizabeth, we don't need to do this." I said. I honestly didn't know another way, but this was dark. And the fact that Elizabeth thought of the notion sent a chill down my spine.

She slid out of my grip in her shoulder and continued down the street, "You don't. But I do." she spat out as I trailed behind her.

...

Graveyards where always exciting when I was a little kid. I didn't think of the people below my feet, rotting away in wooden boxes. I just liked how calm and quiet they where, the one I was in right now was silent, but calming? Not in the slightest.

The place was almost as bad as the square, bodies where all across the ground and the red drapes flowed in the air. Ok, I've killed, looted, stolen, and desiccated a fair par of Columbia. But the minute I grave rob is where I start to put my foot down. But Elizabeth's plan does make sense. As gruesome as it may be.

"There it is, Lady Comstock's memorial." Elizabeth said as she ran to the gate. As she brought a lock in through a tear I spoke up, "Elizabeth I don't like this...I mean this is your mother for Christ's sake."

Elizabeth went to work on the lock, "A mother that abandons her child doesn't draw sympathy from my book." the lock clicked and fell to the ground, "There, now am I going to have to do this alone or are you going to help?" she asked with bitterness.

I sighed, I stepped forward and opened the gate. Lady Comstock's body looked perfectly preserved, no decay, nothing. "Her body is in a airtight chamber. She hasn't aged a day." Elizabeth said as she looked at the First Lady.

"Hello mother, looks like we have something in common after all doesn't it? How does it feel to be locked up?" she spat. Okay this is kinda awkward, it's clear that Elizabeth really, really dislikes her mother.

"I'll...get it. Alright?" I really felt a put at the bottom of my stomach grow when I said those words. Elizabeth wanted to protest but my look made her nod, circling around the clear coffin, I drew my skyhook to break off the lock but before I could strike, the lights shut off.

Drew my hand cannon when I heard the grinding of gears, 'My sweet Elizabeth, why do you the False Shepard? He will only lead you to destruction.' Elizabeth looked up at the speakers, "Comstock, you have no right to make any decisions for me!" she shouted. I smiled at her feistiness, there's my Elizabeth.

'Don't think that because you are the lamb that will lead the flock means I will not use my crook.' He said darkly. I didn't like the sound of that one but, I expected founders to line up outside the doors but the speakers draining light from Elizabeth was unexpected.

She screamed out in pain, and I wanted it to stop. "COMSTOCK YOU MOTHERFUCKER I'LL GUT YOU FOR HURTING HER!" I shouted as I shot at the speaker things. The coffin began to glow a soft blue light, and...the body decomposed and passed through the glass. She stared Elizabeth down as she looked at the thing in fear.

I rounded the coffin and stood between Elizabeth and the thing. It saw me and it screamed, nearly deafening me. She shot above us and phased through the bars of the gate.

Ok. What. The. Hell?

I turned around and saw Elizabeth looked pale, I wrapped my arm around her to steady her, "Are you okay! Elizabeth?" I asked frantically. She put her hand up to her temple, "I-I'm okay...where-" she tried but faltered.

"You are not okay. You need to rest." I said as I led her to the corner of the room and helped her down to the floor, "I'll take care of...whatever the hell it is. You stay here and rest up." I said.

Before I could act, Elizabeth pulled my arm down and kissed me. I was a little startled but I returned it anyway, when we pulled away Elizabeth spoke, "I-I'm sorry.."

"Stop. It's okay...just get better. Alright?" I asked as I opened and shut the gate behind me. I don't want her to join me in the fight if she isn't one hundred percent.

Turing to face that thing, I saw that my situation was FUBAR. That...whatever it is was hovering over the dead bodies, they where lifted into the air then dropped...right onto their feet with their glowing eyes looking at me.

Ok...zombies. I'm not gonna lie, it's both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Rising my hand cannon, I fired at the nearest one's head, taking it off his shoulders. The other reanimated corpses raised their guns and fired.

Okay this just got a whole lot less fun.

Taking cover behind a tombstone, I looked around for something to tip the odds on my side. Most of the undead had picked up a nearby weapon to use while the witch thing flew above.

I threw a fire grenade at the cluster of enemies while I sprang out from corner and fired at the ones that weren't on fire. As the dead burned, fell or turned to ashes, I ducked behind a large tombstone.

I looked around and saw that the ghost lady was working on another batch of dead. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I sprinted towards her, grabbing a shotgun from one of the fallen zombie things.

When I got close to the...reanimation, I fired a shot into the specter. She reeled back and abandoned the raising of the dead. She screamed at me again, "Hey she-bitch," I clicked another round into the chamber, "Lets go."

I fired again but she flew out of the way and came up on my left and rammed me into a tombstone. Ow...just ow. Drawing my hand cannon I fired at the ghost as she tried the same trick again.

I wanted to use a vigor on her or something, but there's no telling if any of them would even work. Well she can't phase through hot lead apparently, so lets see how a jolt of shock jockey works.

The crystals formed in my hand and I shot a quick bolt at her, thank god it worked. She was stunned long enough for me to grab the shotgun and land a shot directly into her chest cavity.

She let out another high pitched screech and grabbed my shoulders. She hug her nails deep into my flesh, I felt blood leak out the wounds, she looked like she was smiling at my screams.

"NO!" We both turned to see Elizabeth looking at us in horror. She ripped her arms open and in a flash of light, brought a patriot into the fight. The George Washington automation opened fire on the ghost lady, she spun around and threw me into the air. I landed on hard pavement.

I sat up with a groan, seriously, OW!

Using the nearby railing to hoist myself up, I looked down at the graveyard and saw that the patriot was holding back the...siren...yeah that fits.

I drew my hand cannon and reloaded the clip and fired. With both my and the patriot's firepower, the siren gave one last scream before flying away. The patriot disappeared in a shimmer of light.

I saw Elizabeth quickly run towards me from the graves below. "Okay, sooooo apparently, your mother can raise the dead." I said as she closed the distance between us and embraced me.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "When I heard the your screaming and I ran out as soon as I could, are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine but seriously what the hell was that!" I asked as she loosened her hold on me. She shook her head, "I-I-I don't know, I've never...I don't know if I created her, or what." she said looking down. This had clearly shaken her up, and we still needed to get her hand.

"Lets focus on that later, right now, lets get outta here, I've had my fill of weird shit for this place." I said as I led her down the steps to the graveyard. "I...I just don't understand what she is." Elizabeth said, struggling to understand what we just faced.

"Why do you ask what,"

"When the delicious question is when?"

We both turned to the sound of the familiar voices and found the twins in two graves, I crossed my arms, "Ok fine oh wise ones, you care to explain what the in the sweet hell that was?" I asked as I gestured to where the siren went off to.

"Like us, lady Comstock exists outside of time,"

"And she was brought here alive."

"Only to find herself dead."

"She finds this confusing."

"And to clear up this confusion you need to find three truths that will clarify her position."

Before I could ask what 'three truths' she was talking about, a flash of lightning struck and they pulled they're usual trick. If I wasn't a bit scared of them before, the fact they where digging their own graves was more unnerving.

"Goddam batman wannabes." I muttered, "Well, lets get on with it." I said as we made our way to the exit. As we neared the exit, I let out a small squeak as the twins flashed into existence in front of us.

Elizabeth and the twins looked at me, startled by the noise that exited my mouth. Elizabeth covered her mouth as she stopped herself from giggling at my expense, I gave her small glare. The twins just smirked, "We almost forgot." Rosalind started.

"The three truths that we mentioned before,"

"We missed mentioning that Comstock had these truths destroyed."

"If only one of you had power over space and time."

And with that, they where gone. Fuck me that scares me.

I looked over at Elizabeth, who still had a amused look on her smirking face, "Laugh it up sweetheart. Lets head out, we got some truth to find." I said, pretending not to notice the blush on her cheeks when I called her sweetheart.

Luckily all we had to do was fallow the glowing footprints. All I'm missing is a PKE meter and I can be the 5th Ghostbuster.

...

Fallowing the footprints, I kept a watchful eye on Elizabeth. This whole ordeal was taking a toll on her I could tell, as we where about found the corner I stopped when I saw Vox in the square where the footprints lead. "Shit." I muttered.

I only had a shotgun and hand cannon, not exactly long range arsenal. And the square didn't have alot of cover, Elizabeth tapped my shoulder getting my attention. Pointing up to a tear, I saw a balcony with a freight hook above it, "Do it." I said as she flashed the balcony into existence.

Jumping up to the balcony with the skyhook. I had the high ground, and a sniper rifle. Firing at the group, they scattered when one of them lost their heads.

Another one got one of his kneecaps shot, when he fell to the ground, a clean shot to the brain stopped any pain he was experiencing.

With a few more precise shots and a fire grenade later, the square was cleared of all Vox. Hopping back down to Elizabeth, we went back to tracking the footprints. As Elizabeth worked on the lock to the building, I saw a familiar insignia, "This is the Lutece place!" I stated with surprise.

Elizabeth looked up from the lock and saw the 'L' on the doorway, "Why would lady Comstock come here of all places?" she questioned. As the lock fell to the floor I raised my shotgun, "Maybe we'll get the chance to ask her." I said as I pushed the twin doors open.

Wow. This place is...pretty nice, it was well kept, and the place was practically littered with books on science. Elizabeth's eyes lingered in the books for a moment, I couldn't help but smirk, "Jealous they have more books than you?"

She gave me a small pout, "I technically don't have one now since all of it was lost." she said with a bit of irritation. I loved books and that too, but next to Elizabeth, she probably read more books than I have now by the time she was 12.

I laid my hand on her shoulder and gave her my best smile, "Well that's something we can both work on when we get out of here." Elizabeth gave me a smirk and began searching the room for...something.

"So what do you think these 'truths' are? If what the twins said are true, will we even be able to find it?" I asked as we exited the library.

Elizabeth opened the door at the far end of the foyer. "Ok yeah forget I asked." I said, looking into the room at the...weird machine. "I think we found it." Elizabeth said as she approached the machine cautiously.

This thing clearly didn't come with the home since the floorboards around it had been torn out hastily and it went up through the ceiling. "Guess they're dedicated to their work Huh?" Elizabeth questioned, I nodded, "Well when you love your job right?"

She chuckled lightly, "Come on, let's find...that?" she questioned, pointing at the tear in the machine. Unlike the usual tears, when I looked at this one I didn't see anything on the other side of it, "It doesn't seem like a normal tear." I stated.

Elizabeth folded her arms over her chest, "Maybe it's like the one at Finkton. The one that had only music." she suggested. That could be, I mean I don't exactly know what these can fully do.

"Can you open it?" I asked, she nodded, pulling her arms outward, the tear expanded a little but it did work.

_"YOU WHORE!"_A female voice said. Elizabeth's breath hitched in her throat. "That's my mother." she said, shocked by the voice.

_"I assure you madam, the sexual attraction between me and your prophet is nonexistent."_

Oh...my...god. That's Rosalind! I'd recognize that voice anywhere, "Oh my-oh my god!" Elizabeth said disgusted. Suddenly the picture of those two...together...

"Oh Jesus I think I'm gonna vomit." I said as I covered my mouth. Elizabeth looked a little green herself, "That makes two of us." she added.

_"I'm afraid that the prophet has been sterile for quite some time. But if you truly wish to inquire about the child ask the other one."_

We both froze at that. Other child? The tear shimmered for a moment before vanishing. "Other? As in..." Elizabeth started in disbelief. "He...had a child...but your not his." I said, putting the pieces together.

Elizabeth was quiet for the longest time, letting the new information sink in, "I'm not his child." she said aloud. She looked at me with a smile, "I'm not his daughter!" she shouted before throwing her arms around me. I couldn't stop my lips from twitching into a smile, I picked her up a little and gave a little spin.

She was laughing now, not out of humor but out of relief. When I set her down, she loosened the embrace enough for us just to look at each other, so she was surprised when I planted my lips on hers. She was a little stunned by my action but she returned it with enthusiasm.

I still thought of what Rosalind said, about another child. Comstock did have a kid, it probably was a affair, which would really undo what he's been preaching since the beginning, and he'd do probably anything to keep it a secret. Anything.

I wanted to discuss this with Elizabeth but god help me against her charm. She pushed her body closer to mine in a attempt to deepen the kiss. And holy crap she was damn good at kissing.

I cupped her cheek and pulled her head closer to mine, our lips where locked together now and neither of us wanted to let go. Elizabeth tangled her hands into my hair, making me groan at the contact to my head. Have I mentioned how amazing Elizabeth is?

When we broke away we where both grinning like fools and had a pink tint to our cheeks, "That was...enjoyable.." Elizabeth said in a slight sultry voice. God damn I love this woman.

"Yep. I think we're getting better at it, if that's possible." I said, recalling how passionate our very first kiss was. Elizabeth blushed but quickly got rid of it, I think we where both getting better at that too.

"We should go find the other tears, sooner we do, sooner we can find Lady Comstock." Elizabeth said, I nodded in agreement. Defeat the new army of darkness now, make out with Elizabeth later.

Personally as much as I like that movie, I'd much rather preform the latter.

Just as we where about to exit the Lutece home, Elizabeth did a quick pivot on her heel and pecked me on the lips, she leaned in and whispered, "After we get out of here, I wouldn't mind practicing with you more Jacob."

When she pulled away I was sure my jaw was hanging open as she walked to the exit of the house with a sway to her hips.

Just another reason to get out of here sooner rather than later.

...

Fallowing the ghost tracks, I smelled something burning as we continued down the cobblestone path, "You smell that too?" Elizabeth asked me, noticing the smell in the air as well. I looked up to the sky and saw black smoke from a few blocks away, "Let's look into it. Could be the place we're supposed to go." I said as I picked up the pace.

As we turned the corner, Elizabeth let out a small gasp. The Vox had set fire to a small store of some sort, that wasn't a real big surprise since the Vox where already raising hell already. But what shocked us was the woman in the store, sweeping with a broom like nothing was going on!

Before I knew it, I was summoning undertow to my hand and running to the flames. I heard Elizabeth call out my name but I was to close to the roar of the fire to really fully register her call. Spraying the base of the flames, I approached the woman while the fire attempted to recover from the water.

"What are you doing! Come on we need to get you out of here!" I shouted at the woman. She didn't even seem to acknowledge me! The smoke was getting bad, I pulled my collar up over my nose to try and keep the smoke out of my lungs.

I took a closer look at the woman and saw her bloody nose.

Shit. Okay, time for plan B.

Grabbing the woman by the shoulder, I pulled her towards the door, fortunately she didn't seem to lose all her sense of awareness since she actually moved along with me.

Pulling her out the doorway and onto the street, I let her go to sweep away.

And that's when I got slapped by Elizabeth. Again.

"Did you even think about what you where going to do!" she shouted at me, rage clearly in her eyes. Shit I'm in the doghouse aren't I?

"I had a plan Elizabeth, besides do you really think I'd stay in there with her if I couldn't save her?" I asked as she held my collar. Elizabeth seemed to calm down a little but she still had a frown on her face.

Elizabeth let out a huff, "Fine...but don't think your not in trouble." she said. I let out a small sigh of relief. The idea of Elizabeth mad at me didn't bode well.

Fallowing the ghost tracks we entered the square where I had a small skirmish with the Vox earlier. Thankfully the square was empty except for a fireman, "BURN FAL-"

I shut him up with the last of my undertow that extinguished his fireballs. I drew my shoutgun and fired at him point blank in his furnace-like head.

After the fireman was taken care of, the tracks of the siren lead to a photography studio. Opening the door to the studio, I saw the tear right away since it was in the middle of the room.

Elizabeth opened it without hesitation.

_"But-but you two are dead! I took your funeral pictures!"_ A man's voice said.

_"Yes, and you made a complete hash of it I must say."_ Wait, that's Rosalind! But...she's not dead, right? Okay I'm a little more confused than I was ten minutes ago.

"So wait, obviously those two aren't dead. So then...what are they?" I asked. Elizabeth thought for a brief moment, "Maybe...they're like me. Remember back at their house? How they had that machine?"

I remembered something else than the big ass machine that literally made up a fair part of their house but I just nodded. "That thing made a tear, so maybe they had a accident. And they became like me." she said.

"I guess that could be it. Talk about work hazards though." I cracked, Elizabeth didn't look amused, she must be still sore with me over the fire thing. "Ok, forgetting my bad jokes, we still have one more to find, then...I dunno, we go after the crazy lady."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement but said nothing, was she really that mad at me?

...

We ran into more Vox on the trail to find the final tear but I was able to take care of them easily. What concerned me was that Elizabeth hadn't said much of anything since we left the photo place. So when she went to work on a locked gate I decided to address it.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" I asked, she stopped her lock picking for a moment and looked at me, "I'm fine Jacob. It's just...never mind." she said as she went back to the lock.

"Look if you want to talk to me I'm all ears, but don't just shut me out okay?" I said as she pushed the doors open. She let out a small sigh, "I know...and I'm not trying to. It's just...I think it's my fault that lady Comstock is here."

I gave her a disbelieving look, "Elizabeth Comstock used your powers to bring her here, that's on him, not you." I said.

"It's not only that...I think she's...a combination of what I think she is...and what she really is." she said, trying to understand it herself. Ok...more confused than I've ever been in the past year.

"So...you accidentally created her?" Elizabeth smiled a little, "That's a gross over exaggeration, but in a way your right."

she said looking down.

"Look, after what you found out about her, what she did to you, I can't blame you for feeling the way you do. And neither should you." I said, putting my hand in her shoulder. She looked up from the ground and smiled.

"Thanks...now lets find that final truth." she said as she walked alongside me to the siren trail. Before we could open the door, it burst open with Vox Populi.

In the front was a crow with his long sword, he made a wide arc with it as he swung it at us. I shoved Elizabeth out of the way as the blade cut across my shield.

As he disappeared in a flock of birds I backed up towards the statue in the square. Elizabeth was thankfully out of harm's way, not to make sure I didn't get myself killed.

I noticed the marble pillars in either side of me, ok I can work with that. I brought shock jockey to my hands and threw two of them onto either pillar, they both broke into smaller crystals that scattered on the pillars, creating a web of lightning.

The crows where already flying into the net of voltage so nothing could prevent the death of the man. With him put of the way, I threw a fireball into the doorway of the bank, the ones who didn't die from being burned to death ran for cover.

I turned and ran to the skyline, I rode it until I was on the right side of the bank, "Jacob catch!" Elizabeth called out as she threw a burst gun to me. I caught it and immediately opened fire on the Vox.

I fired a three rounds into the gut of one while his friends tried to run back into the bank, a few shots at the door and feet made them fall back. With a few clips later, the Vox where dead.

Standing before the door I looked back at Elizabeth, "Stay back until I say it's clear okay?" I asked as I drew my shotgun. She nodded and I opened the door.

Thankfully the remaining Vox on this floor must have been the ones who I took care of outside the building. "Okay, it's clear." I called out as I looted the front desk for anything. I did find a hefty amount of money.

As we passed into the next room, all the plants where vibrant with color...right before they died, then became vibrant again. Both me and Elizabeth where so startled by it that we backed out of the room quickly. "Do we really need to go in there?" I asked, still creeped out by the flower's show.

"It's where the trail ends so...yes." Elizabeth said. We where both scared, that's for certain, but the sooner we get this done, sooner we can leave. "Fuck it right?" I asked as I reentered the room. Elizabeth was hesitant at first, but she entered the room right behind me.

Entering the elevator I hit the button to take us to the main floor. "I gotta say, not exactly comfortable in a elevator with a ghost that makes zombies running around." I said as the box lurched upwards.

Elizabeth gave me a confused look, "A what?" she asked. How does she-oh right, Night of the Living Dead didn't come out until like the 70's or something.

"Zombies are movie monsters that are pretty popular back in my time. They rise from the dead and try and eat you." I said raising my arms over my head towards Elizabeth. She laughed at my undead pose.

"Well I know you can take care of something as little as a monster like that." she said with a amused look. I smirked, "What kind of knight in shinning armor would I be if I couldn't?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. When the elevator came to a stop I readied my burst gun for the siren. We entered the large room with caution, I spotted some soldiers at the far end of the room. It looked like the place already had a firefight go on since there was already bodies of both Vox and Founders on the ground.

They where founders, so the Vox at the entrance where trying to get to these guys apparently. Man I wish the Vox didn't hate us. Climbing the stairway on the right, I got a better vantage point on them.

I charged us a Murder of Crows in my one hand and readied Devil's Kiss in the other. When I threw them both, the crows caught on fire and dove themselves into the founders. When the smoke, blood, and ash cleared, the founders laid on the ground dead.

"Okay, now to find that truth." Elizabeth said as we caught up together. Entering the next room, we searched the desks and cabinets in search of loot, "Need money?" Elizabeth asked before she tossed me some silver eagles.

"I think we have enough money to buy almost anything I need." I said as I pocketed the money, I had a little over two thousand silver eagles on me, seriously I must be rich by Columbia standards.

"That's good, hopefully we won't need that money for long though. After we find this truth and get out of here it's a straight shot to Comstock house after all." Elizabeth said. "Yeah there's that too. And the part where I get to shove my boot down his throat." I said gleefully.

I've been wanting a shot at the asshole since the airship I was taking to monument island exploded. Man that seems so long ago, I was on my own, I had only devil's kiss and possession. And of course, I didn't meet Elizabeth yet.

As I thought of this I noticed the woman in question was no where in sight. "Elizabeth?" I called out, "Fifty percent!" Ok that's a weird way to say here.

I checked the manager's office and found her reading a bank statement or something with a look of disbelief. "What's half of what?" I asked.

"Half of the profits that come through this bank goes to Comstock's personal bank account." she said as she let the paper fall to the floor. I may not be a accountant, but I know that half of all that money would set my family up until my great great grandchild.

"Shit...wait I thought that men of the cloth and that see money without value. Why the hell is Comstock skimming money off the top of everyone's paychecks?" I asked.

Elizabeth frowned, "I guess people are so blinded by his false image they'll do anything that he says is good Huh?" she questioned. "Comstock is these people's savior. You can't blame them for believing what they think is true." I said.

Elizabeth nodded at my words as she took in my words. "Come on, lets go." she said as we entered the next room. The first thing I saw was a poof of feathers, I grabbed Elizabeth and ducked behind a desk for cover as the bullets flew over our heads.

Peeking out from the side of the desk, I saw founders had the place locked down. Using a bucking bronco, I used the burstgun to dispose of the enemies. I switched to my shotgun, the remaining founders where huddled together at the door to the vault.

Bringing up charge, I locked my sights on the center founder and flew at him at top speed, killing him and knocking his friends back. Bringing up my shotgun, I fired at the one closest to me and sung it at the second man who was still reviving from my charge and killed him with a messy headshot.

"Ugh, I still never get used to that." Elizabeth said as she joined me. "That goes for both of us. " I said as we entered the vault. A statue stood in the center of the room, and before that was a tear. As I stepped towards it, a crow appeared and lunged at me.

Back stepping to avoid his sword, I quickly shot a undertow at him, dousing him with water, I shocked him with shock jockey and watched him fry.

Elizabeth opened the tear as I reloaded my gun.

_"And what about their patents?"_ I recognized Fink's voice automatically.

_"All of which will be yours, after the deed is done of course."_ A unknown voice said.

_"Why would the prophet want these two gone?"_ Fink asked. For once in my life I agreed with the egomaniac.

_"For the same reason she did. The child."_

Son of a bitch.

I wanted to rough the prophet up a little before, now? I wanted to beat his teeth out. Killing three people because of the truth? Comstock is going to pay for this.

The vault door opened, startling the both of us. And the familiar blue she-witch screamed at us as the solider a I slain rose once more.

Comstock can wait. Now I need to beat the siren. Pulling Elizabeth to the side of the vault, I pulled out my burstgun and got a fire grenade ready. I didn't have many salts left in me so I needed to burn those bodies as soon as possible.

Tossing the grenade in the air, it landed a bit to the right of my intended target. The grenade clusters went off and burned the bodes of the dead while I ran out from cover and began spraying the others with burstgun fire as my shield held up from their fire.

I ducked into the teller booth and set a trap at the doorway behind me. "Jacob catch!" Elizabeth called out as she threw me a bottle of salts. Gulping the drink down, I looked out the teller window and aimed at the siren.

The tree quick bullets connected with her as she cried out in pain. The soldiers opened fire at my booth so I moved on to the next. I repeated this for some time and she took a good amount of damage but the soldiers where my real problem.

It didn't matter how many times they fell down, the only way they where gonna stay down is if I got rid of their bodies. A sniper bullet flew right in front of my face, nearly shattering my recharging shield. I looked out the booth and saw a man on the upper floor on the opposite side of the room.

Using undertow, I pulled the man down to my level and sent shock jockey at him, frying his flesh and bones into ash. Great, one down, two dozen more to go. And I'm starting to run low on salts again.

As I reloaded my gun, the trap I set at the door went off, taking four of the undead with it in a explosion. Ok great, we're basically trapped, the only way they where going to let up was only if...I got rid of lady Comstock.

Vaulting out of the booth over the desk, I immediately opened fire on the siren. Using a volt of shock jockey on her, I splashed her with undertow, making her cry out in agony. My shield was getting pelted with gunfire now, it was almost broken but I just needed to hit her a few more times and then it'd be over.

I launched a devil's kiss at her and switched to my shotgun as I closed in on her as she tried to raise more corpses. Jumping onto the desk, I emptied my shotgun shells into her, making her stop what she was doing and causing her to charge at me.

I wasn't going to fall for that one again.

I used the last of my salts to create a ball of lava in my hand, when she got close enough I slammed my palm into her face. She screamed loud enough to shatter glass. She shimmered for a second before disappearing in a flash of light.

The dead bodies returned to their original state, of being dead thank god, and slumped to the floor. I found Elizabeth in the teller booth with a bottle of salts for me, "Thanks Elizabeth." I said as she handed me the bottle. As I drank I saw she had a first aid kit in her other hand.

Before I could ask what it was for I noticed my shield was gone and I had a stinging sensation in my right arm. Looking down, I saw two holes, both in my forearm, "Oh damn it." I said as the pain started to fully register. "Come on, sit down." Elizabeth commanded as she pulled some rolling chairs out of the desks.

I obeyed and sat in the chair, holding my arm out for examination. As she went to work I couldn't help but think back to how many times she's patched me up. Thank god she studied this stuff while in her tower, with the knowledge she had Elizabeth could be a doctor down below, hell she could be the surgeon general for crying out loud.

I hissed a bit when she put the disinfectant on the wounds, "Sorry." she apologized. She must still be thinking about the tear, Comstock killed his own wife because of her, not to mention he tried to do the same thing with the twins. She must feel guilty, but that's not her fault. None of this is.

"I just...I don't understand why she wanted us to find these tears...why would she..." she asked as she worked, not meeting my eyes. I've been wondering the same thing, I get that Comstock killed her because Elizabeth isn't Comstock's child, but it still doesn't make sense. Why would she lead us to these tears just to find out about Comstock?

Unless...

"I think...she just wants you to understand." I said. Elizabeth looked at me questionably, "I mean, I think she wants you to see why she did what she did."

Elizabeth reflected on what I said, "I...I think I understand that." she said as she finished with my bullet wounds, "There, all better." she said with a small smile as I stood. I reached my hand out to her, she took it graciously, "Lets head back to the gate. I think I know what I need to do."

...

After we got out of the haunted bank, we quickly made out way to Comstock square, the siren was waiting for us there.

I forgot about all the bodies.

It was a full platoon of undead soldiers, they had every different type of weapon pointed right at us. I'm not gonna lie, I was terrified.

I summoned return to sender in my one hand while I fired into the crowd with the burst gun in my other. I collected allot of bullets while this went on, and I threw it back into the center of the crowd as me and Elizabeth hid behind cover.

"I'll try and find some salts for you. Okay?" she asked as one of the soldiers charged at us with a club. "Go, I can handle this!" I exclaimed as I parried his swing with my skyhook. As she ran off I brought possession out and used it on the undead. Then, I brought out a devil's kiss mine and slapped it on his back as he charged back towards the enemies.

He dove head first into the crowd and exploded. Ok that was pretty cool if you ask me. Elizabeth rejoined me and gave me a thing of salts, "Was that really called for?" she asked, referring to my use of the Vigors. "Look on the bright side, he got rid of like half of them." I said as I looked over to the site of the explosion.

Before she could respond, I felt the familiar death grip on my shoulders as I was lifted into the air. _**"YYYYYOOOOUUUU!"**_ the siren wailed. Oh crap.

I looked down to see the ground was getting farther away, thinking quickly, I grabbed my hanging shotgun and aimed at her between the eyes. Aim for the flat top right?

I pulled the trigger, she screamed. And let me go.

Okay, NEVER AIM FOR THE FLATTOP! I landed with a good thud on the ground near the Comstock house gate. "Jacob!" Elizabeth ran towards me and tried to help me up, "Come on! We need to-" she stopped when she looked up and saw the wounded siren at the back of Comstock's statue.

**_"You...bastard child..."_ **It said, Elizabeth let go of me when I was sure I could walk and stepped forward, "I am not your bastard. Comstock...Comstock stole me from my home." Elizabeth said bitterly, not at her, but at Comstock.

**_"Lair! He-he wouldn't..."_** Lady Comstock spat. I don't know if I should feel bad for her because of the denial, or angry because she's defending him.

"Comstock is the lair, he wanted to use me. Just as he used you." she said in a saddened tone.

Lady Comstock's eyes widened, **"**_**Then...why am I here?"** _She asked. I couldn't really blame her, if I was in her position I'd be confused as well.

"Comstock used my powers to bring you here. I don't know where from...maybe...maybe somewhere you two never met." Elizabeth said, trying to comfort the woman.

**_"Or one where I saved him?" _**Lady Comstock asked, trying to remember where she was from. Saved him?

"I don't know. Is that possible?" Elizabeth asked, wondering what she had meant by that. Lady Comstock looked like she was smiling, **_"Find out children. Find out." _**She said.

She leveraged back up into the air and dove down right towards me, I thought she was going to throw me aside again but instead she phased right through me. And burst through the gate behind me.

That was...a experience.

I put a hand over my chest just to make sure I didn't have a giant hole in me. Oh thank god. Before I could breath a sigh of relief, Elizabeth ran over and hugged me, "Jacob. Thank you." she said as I returned it.

Now to get Comstock. He's long past due for what I'm going to do to him.

**AN: Everyone who's emotional over BaS episode 2 ending raise your hand.**

**(Everyone raises their hands)**

**Okay glad to see I'm not the only one. Now, if you wish to hear what I think what really happened at the end I have a fanfic about it you can get to through my author's nameat the tip top of the page. **

**I'm here for you guys I'll help you all get through this. I will be making a sequel to this hopefully and yes it will be in rapture with the BaS storyline but I'll add my own twists to it. Until then please go play bioshock one and kill Atlas. Repeatedly. While aiming between the legs. Please. **

**Thank you.**

**Oh and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Revelation

_'I'm for truth, no matter who tells it. I'm for justice, no matter who it's for or against.'-Malcolm X_

After we passed through the gate, all that stood between us and Comstock house was a leaver. In the distance, storm clouds brewed with electricity and thunder. Statue heads of the founding fathers where below the mad house, it didn't make it any less terrifying.

As I cranked the leaver in front of me, I saw a dark blur zoom up from the empty space ahead if us. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up and my joints freeze in place.

Songbird had arrived.

"Elizabeth run!" I shouted. I assumed she took off because songbird had his sights, literally, focused on me. His cracked right eye shined red, "Bring it on shit-bird." I growled as I pulled my gun.

Before I could pull the trigger of my burst gun, Songbird clasped his hand around my body. I thought back to Battleship Bay and how he had me in the same position when I was in the water. This time though I had plenty of air, that positive thought lasted me a few seconds before Songbird drew his hand back with me in it and threw me towards the building.

I didn't manage to brace myself before I crashed through the window and blacked out.

...

I groggily opened my eyes, the floor was marble, so I may have a concussion from my little fall. That would explain why I was hearing voices and not seeing anyone.

"It's unstable! Jump through!" A distorted woman's voice said. Elizabeth, that's who I thought of immediately. Pushing myself up from the floor, I saw that I was in a room similar to the lab in the Lutece house.

The room seemed like a temporary living quarters, the bed in the corner was basically a mattress with a blanket and pillow. "Shit, I need to find Elizabeth, or Songbird, and get her to Comstock house, and keep him away from us."

I walked towards the door when I heard something that made me halt in my tracks, "STOP! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!" coming from the other side of the door.

In Columbia I wasn't surprised to hear THAT particular sentence, but what surprised me is that it was my voice that said it, and I didn't speak. I reached my hand out towards the door handle and grasped it, I took a breath, not entirely ready for what was waiting for me beyond the door.

I turned the door as my voice called out again.

"STOP!"

...

I opened my eyes when I felt the building tremble. The sound of breaking rocks make me look up at the cracking ceiling, when the chandelier fell I tried to move but I could barely feel a thing.

Oh. Fuck...

Songbird tore the roof off the building. His red lights shone into the room and landed on me. Hopping over the wall and landing in front of me, I was convinced that my fate was sealed.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" The both of us where startled to see Elizabeth run in between us. "Please, don't hurt him!" she screamed at the bird, waving her arms to get his attention.

"Elizabeth run...Go..." I managed to speak, she either didn't hear me or didn't care. Songbird reached his hand out to her and pushed her away.

"No No No No! Please, I-I love him, STOP!" she screamed at Songbird. He didn't care what we felt for one another, Songbird drew his arm back once again to deliver the final blow.

I looked over to Elizabeth, her face showed true terror, "Elizabeth," she looked over to me, "I love you, I love you more than you could imagine." If I was going to die, I wanted my last words to her to show that I cared for her more than I did myself.

Songbird threw his clawed fist at me, I waited for the release.

"I'M SORRY!"

Songbird's claws stopped a inch before my face. I looked to Elizabeth as she moved towards Songbird's hand, "I never should have left...please...take me back."

WHAT!

She tugged at the bird's large finger, "Please, just take me home...please." she panted as she drew the bird's digit to her. She may have been taking to Songbird but her where solely on me.

I couldn't let this happen! I wanted to shout at her to run, get out of here and don't look back. But in the end, that's not the kind of girl Elizabeth is, she would abandon me as much as I would her.

Songbird's eyes turned from red to green, he leaned his head down to Elizabeth and coddled her. He gently grasped Elizabeth with his right hand like a kid picking up a flower. As he turned towards the wall with her in his hand, Elizabeth slowly swung by me, she had tears in her eyes and a panicked look in her eyes, "I love you too."

That was all I heard before Songbird punched a wall out of the building, and jumped out and flew, Elizabeth in his hand.

"ELIZABETH!" I screamed. I needed to get up! I had to get up! I didn't know whether or not I could even move any part of my body, but the one thing I did know us that Elizabeth needed me. Now more than ever before.

I forced myself to move.

I stood up and immediately headed for the hole in the wall, outside in the distance was Comstock house, he had to have taken Elizabeth there! I looked down below and saw freight hooks, I took a few steps back, then I charged out with skyhook in hand.

I flew through the air, running on pure adrenaline, and latched onto the hook. I dropped down to the leaver I had turned just as the bridge formed. When the floor was stable, I sprinted across the sky at full speed. "You want to fuck with me fine. But you DO NOT hurt her, YOU HEAR ME YOU LEATHERY PIECE OF SHIT!? YOUR NOT GOING TO TAKE HER! YA HEAR ME!" I shouted at the clouds.

I kept running forward, I didn't care if the bridge was a 5k run, I wouldn't stop until my legs gave out! The only problem I had was visibility, the clouds where so sense I couldn't see ten inches in front of me. I don't know, or care, how long I ran, when I broke through the cloud line, I was ready to kill anyone in my way with my bare hands.

To bad I was way to confused to even move.

It was snowing. In July!

I mean we get insane weather down below in Michigan, but this? But again, I'm in a flying city. Still, this is just plain ridiculous. "Let go of me!" Elizabeth!

I ran up the steps to the house, nearly tripping over myself as I climbed to the top of the stairs. Instead of Elizabeth, I found a stupid tear, "_I said let go_!" she shouted through the tear.

Ok, maybe she's leaving a trail for me to fallow. If that's the case I need to head inside. Pushing through the large door into the parlor my jaw dropped. In the room was a statue of Elizabeth, holding a sword, similar to how Comstock's statue did when I first came here.

'_Long ago, a man that I knew taught me to believe in myself,_' holy shit, '_And I thank him everyday for that._' That voice...that's Elizabeth! Sprinting into the door at the behind the statue, I stopped in my tracks.

I've probably said this a thousand times but:

What.

The.

Fuck.

Is.

That?!

It looked like a completely normal person. That had a big...thing, on his head. It had a light shining out of it's mouthpiece, and the sides of it's head where what looked like trumpet ends that seemed to act as ears. The creepy part was that it didn't have eyes.

I heard Elizabeth screaming, begging for it to stop. And I wasn't going to stand for it.

It couldn't see me since I was clearly in his line of sight, but that light that projected from it's mouth reminded me of Songbird's eyes, how they shifted color depending on what he saw. So just to be safe, I should stay away from him.

I crouched down and slowly made my way around him, avoiding the light emanating from his mouth. I maneuvered around him and I slammed my skyhook into the back of his neck. I stood and headed towards the gate. Of course the thing was locked, it did have a intercom though.

"Comstock, I hope your hearing this, let Elizabeth go, and I may just shoot you instead of tossing you off this fucking city!" I shouted into the intercom. I didn't get a response, but the elevator shaft came to life as the small box stopped at my floor.

This has to be a trap. But I have no other options at the moment, and every second counted. As the door opened and I recognized the voice, "_Please, just take me back to my tower."_

Elizabeth! She sounded...broken.

I stepped in the elevator and hot the button as I listened through the tear, "_It's to late child, your father gave you a lovely home, and you chose to destroy it_." I could feel my blood boil. I am gonna put this guy's head on a plater.

"_He is not my father._" Elizabeth's voice said with conviction.

The elevator doors opened again and I wasn't alone. There where a few other people up on this level, but they where just like those two guards at the Good Time Club. They didn't notice me so I just ignored them, "_Like my father, I saw what could be, and what must not be._" the speakers said.

I entered the next room and found another tin head, I snuck around to the right of the room and entered what looked like a operation room. Inside was tear, "_Child, would you like to pray with me?"_ Comstock's voice asked. I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER.

"_They're hurting me. Please just let me go._" Elizabeth pleaded to the man. I need to find her, I don't care how but I need to. "_They're trying to cure you_.."

"_I'm not sick!_" Elizabeth spat at him. I could almost see Comstock shake his head, "Your sprit is. All _I've ever wanted is to see you live up to your potential."_ And with that, the tear shut.

I needed to move faster.

Entering the corridor to the right of where I entered, I found another tear, "_I'm doctor Pettifong Elizabeth, and I'll be taking care if you._" Doctor or not, if your with Comstock, your gonna die. "_Get away from me_." Elizabeth muttered.

"_Defiant, even after all this time. Harper just left you here. You need to give up on him love_." Fuck you asshole, I'm on my way. "_He will come_." Elizabeth said, hope in her voice.

That's right sweetheart, just hold on, I'm coming to the rescue.

Entering the next room, I ran past the stupid Tin head without his knowledge. Okay maybe I'm scared of these guys for nothing. I found another tear along the way, "_The specimen needs to be destroyed! We couldn't even hold her in that tower, and now the Prophet_..."

IF THIS GUY LAYS ONE FINGER ON HER I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER! Pettifong is going to die, he's first on my list. Running into the next room, I ducked to the left and found another tear.

"_Your not eating love._" I swear to Christ this guy calls her 'love' again I will-, "I'm not hungry." Elizabeth replied calmly. "_If your waiting for Harper, you'll starve to death, come now._."

I ran away from the tear, not wanting to hear any more of that lair's mouth. I was a floor above the elevator and I was closing in on the warden's office, two turrets where blocking my way though. Sending a possession at one, I used the remaining rounds in my burstgun to take care of the men guarding them.

I traded the burst gun for a carbine and continued inwards. I came across another tear as I circled around a gate , _"The child is...uncooperative prophet. The False Shepard has had a affect on her. What will we do? What if she can't lead Columbia_?" Pettifong asked.

Actually that was a good question, I hadn't thought about what would happen if Elizabeth for some reason couldn't lead Columbia. "_My child has two problems, one of which your science will cure. The other is more spiritual_ ."

"Spiritual? Sir?" Ok for once I agree with the asshole, "_Hope_." Comstock said simply. I know that hope is strong, but everyone has something that can break it.

I continued onward into a Patriot assembly room, and of course another tear, "_Your surgery is tomorrow you know. You better eat. Or do you expect Harper to burst in and rescue you hmm? It's been six months."_

What?

It hasn't even been a day!

I charged into the next room where another...boy of silence? Okay that sounds better than tin head, awaited me. This one actually seem smarter, he was circling the room with his light.

Too bad I was a genius compared to this insane Psyco. I simply stayed behind the light as he circled. In the next room, I found myself on the other side of the gate.

I entered the room to the right, looked like a movie room, as I climbed over the wreckage into a private chamber the speakers turned on, '_A man I loved once told me, that he would free me of my chains. And he did. For a time. But the chains we bare are far to great to merely chip off."_

I...I...I...I'm not to late...right?

Climbing the stairs in the next room, I finally found the warden's office. I cranked the switch without a thought. The monitors above me showed the door on the first floor open. "Elizabeth just hang on I'm-"

I stopped when I turned to find myself face to face with a boy of silence.

And now I'm scared of them again. Before I could react, he let out a weird noise and vanished into thin air. The stairway I came in from flooded with guards.

I threw a devil's kiss at the stairway, then I fired shots on either side of the stairs so they had nowhere to go without fear of being shot. When they burned, I hopped over the railing and headed for the elevator. Some more idiots thought they could stop me with shotguns, they where wrong.

I pressed the button in the elevator as I reloaded my carbine. When I neared the first floor I heard Elizabeth.

"_No! Please stop! I don't understand! Please! Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhh!"_ NO! I nearly broke through the glass as I ran through the open door. "ELIZABETH HANG ON!"

I pivoted around a statue and didn't find her. But another damn tear. With the Lutece twins standing behind it. "What...a tear..."

Robert started this time, "Why do you ask what.."

"When the delicious question is when?"

"Lived, lives, will live."

"Dies, died, will die."

The lights above us began to flicker, "No! She can't be-" it was to late, they had disappeared. Elizabeth can't be dead, she can't be. I sprinted into the next room and fell into the snow.

She's not dead. She's not dead. She's not dead. She...she can't be dead. "As you can see Jacob. The lunatics are running the asylum." I looked up from the ground towards the voice, it sounded like Elizabeth. But older.

I walked towards her, "All I can do, is watch as everything I put into motion, goes into it's final stage." Final stage?

"It took all I had left, just to bring you here." The voice said depressingly.

"Elizabeth? I-I don't understand. I heard you screaming, I was coming to rescue you and then..." I was standing before her now, her shadow blocking out her face.

She dropped a hand at me, "Here, take my hand." I grasped it, it felt...old. When I climbed up my mind shut down.

Elizabeth was...was...god she looked like she was in her 80's! But that was nothing compared to the shock I felt when she lead me through the door behind her.

New York City was on fire.

"The seed of the prophet, shall sit the throne. And drown in flame the mountain of man." she quoted as I looked out.

This can't be happening. This can't be happening! We have much more advanced weapons than Columbia it isn't even funny! I fell to my knees and looked out at the destruction.

"Say what you will about Comstock. But he was a hell of a fortune teller." I couldn't respond. The nightmare I had when this all started was becoming all to real, "It wasn't the torture that broke me. It wasn't the indoctrination. It was time. Time rots everything Jacob. Even hope."

I shook my head in disbelief, "I was coming...I could have-" Elizabeth shook her head, "Songbird. He stopped you every time." The damn bird, the same one that was made to protect her just broke her.

"Then what's the point. We've lost." I said, look at our situation, New York is currently being destroyed, the entire USA may as well be next. I watched as my tears hit the boards below me, she had every right to have given up on me. Hell I might as well just...end it. It seems better than living under Columbian rule. But...Elizabeth...the woman I risked my life for was in pain, the same person that I love.

I'll just fail in the end.

Elizabeth let out a sigh, "I wanted to bring you here so you'd see how fruitless it is Jacob. Go home to your family. Forget about all this."

It'll end the same way that she says.

It is hopeless.

Just...give up Harper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No.

No I won't give up!

I stood from where I was, "Elizabeth..." The old woman turned to me, "I will not give up. I can't, not now. Eliz...you needed me. And if there's a way to stop him I will take it." I said with what felt like hot lead in my veins. Her face turned back to the destruction, "Jacob if I send you back-"

"Worst case I die? So what! If I don't even try, how could I even live with myself knowing that I did nothing to try and help you." I know the odds of survival are really, extremely low. I'm entirely convinced that I'll die, but I don't care! I'd do this from the very beginning of my adventure if it meant Elizabeth would be free.

So bring it on Comstock, send all your soldiers, fire every bullet you have at me. Let the handymen tear me limb from limb, let the fireman burn me to a cinder, let your patriots turn me into target practice.

Drop the whole damn city on top if me if you want. I am never giving up!

Elizabeth turned to me with a very small smile, "You once told me you weren't a hero. But here you are, ready to charge in to save the girl once again." she handed me a paper.

"Take this. It'll help her." she said as I took the paper. I glanced over it, it had a depiction of a cage on the bottom of it. That was the only real thing I understood, the rest of it was just random letters.

"Ok...what am I exactly looking at?" I asked. Elizabeth smiled, "It's advice for her." she said. As she was about to flail her arms out, I hugged her. She didn't expect me to embrace her obviously.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." I whispered, Elizabeth shakily put her arms around me, like this was the first time in a long time she had been shown any actual emotion.

"Don't be." she whispered before I was engulfed in a blinding white light. When it died down, a desk with a old timely music player and a bird cage where in place of the surface's destruction. "I'm back...1912...Elizabeth!"

I looked around and saw a door behind me, sprinting towards it I didn't bother to knock. I slammed my entire body into the door, slamming it off it's hinges.

Holy fuck.

"ELIZABETH!" I shouted. In the center of the room was a glass wall that reached the ceiling. Inside it where two doctors and Elizabeth. In the observation room was Comstock. "Harper...this is a surprise. What's the saying? A day late and a dollar short." He said, quite pleased with himself.

"Fuck you douchbag! She's not even your daughter!" I shouted back up to him.

"You two up top! Pull the switches and pump in the sedatives NOW!" Pettifong ordered. That fucker was dead.

"COMSTOCK I WILL KILL YOU AFTER I AM FINISHED WITH THESE JACKASSES! YOU HEAR ME!" I shouted as I ran into the right side of the room. I don't know if he heard me or didn't care, but he shut up.

Entering the room, I saw the turret lock on to me, I flung a possession at the automation as the founders filed into the room. I drew my carbine and fired a headshot at the first one I saw as the machine gun fired on the rest.

I slammed my hand cannon ontop of the last man's head, as he stood dazed, I aimed and fired between his eyes. Entering the next room I swore, two turrets and a patriot, "Fucking fantastic that's just what I need." I didn't have time for this, I sent another possession at the turret, the patriot and other turret opened fire on it as I ran into one of the upper booths, leaving a vigor trap behind me.

When I entered the booth, the man in white looked at me with terror, "I-" I kicked him in the ribs, Shen he was down on the ground I drew my shotgun and splattered his brains over the floor. I grabbed the leaver and cranked it.

The doctors on the ground began to panic, "No! Stop him! If he gets to that other leaver she'll wake up!" Thanks dumbass I think I'll do just that. The sound of my vigor trap going off signaled that my little diversion was over. I headed back into the other room and saw a patriot stunned from the fireball blast.

I squirmed past him and used my carbine to destroy his gear spine. When he fell, I turned at the feeling of bullets on my shield, more founders where here. Good, I got some bullets I've been meaning to get rid of.

I kept firing my carbine into the crowd of men. When the last guy was crying out in pain on the floor I reloaded and headed to the next room. The doctor tried to pleaded with his life like the last, he died as well. When I cranked the leaver though nothing happened!

"Elizabeth! Wake up!" I shouted, Pettifong and his partner seemed to think she was out cold, and that they would get away with what they wanted.

They where wrong.

Above the door that I came into the room, a gigantic tear shimmered, when it opened I think my jaw fell to the floor. Inside the tear was a twister beginning to form in a field. Like in the wizard of Oz but so much more real. The glass began to crack, I braced myself against the machine in front of me.

When the glass shattered, all hell broke lose. On the floor, various instruments and tools where sucked up into the tornado, I even saw one of the doctors fly into it. I just hope it wasn't Pettifong, I wanted him alive. For now.

The metal supports began to bend towards the powerful winds, thankfully, Elizabeth must have been conscious enough to know when enough was enough. She willed the tear to close as the twister got closer to us. I was holding onto the control panned for dear life, "Damn."

Seriously, that was...destructive.

I shook those thought from my head, I slammed the but of my gun against the cracked glass and jumped down to the surgery room. I climbed over the wreckage to Elizabeth, her eyes where shut and she didn't look too good, "Oh god no...please..."

She can't be dead, she isn't dead, she must be...resting! That's it, she's just asleep and...and she'll wake up when she's ready. I reached my hand out and cupped the side of her face, "Elizabeth!? Oh god...please, please god, let her be okay.."

Her skin wasn't cold, that was a good sign. I put my fingers on the side of her neck and searched for a pulse. When I didn't feel anything I felt my heart stop...NONONONONONO!

I shook her gently, "Wakeupwakeupwakeup!" I repeated over and over. Please god...she's all I have right now...please just let her be okay. Please just let her be safe, that's all I ask. I laid my head against hers, "Please Elizabeth...I love you...I...I can't lose you...I swear I'll get you out of here...just open your eyes..." I begged as tears went down my face.

I don't care about Comstock anymore, I haven't cared about my well being for a while now. All that I want, is for Elizabeth to be safe and sound. Somewhere she won't need to worry about being captured by Songbird, somewhere she can live a normal life.

"Jacob..."

I looked down at her face, her beautiful blue eyes where open with a look of disbelief in them. I saw tears in the brim of them, just begging to fall out. "Elizabeth...Elizabeth!" I exclaimed as I pulled our faces together and locked our lips. I felt her hands clamp down on the side of my face, making sure that I was real.

When we drew away I pulled her into the biggest hug I've ever given. That's when I saw the thing in her back, "Oh my god!" I shouted as I pulled her up from the chair, she hissed at the sudden movement.

"Shit! I'm so sorry I-" I started, I really didn't mean to hurt her. She shook her head, "It's okay, just...get it out okay?" she pleaded.

Turning her back to me, I firmly grasped the needle. "This will hurt." I outstretched my hand to her, "Squeeze my hand. And please try not to move." I didn't want to accidentally paralyze her if I screwed this up. Elizabeth breathed a shaky breath and grabbed my hand, "Just do it." she said.

I swallowed, I felt her fingers entwine mine in anticipation. I gave the tool a vice grip and yanked it out as fast as I could manage. Elizabeth let out a short cry as she squeezed my hand, she sniffed for a second before easing forward.

After she recovered from that, she leaned against my chest, "That...hurt." she said simply as I buried my head in her hair. "Yeah...needles suck." I replied as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. Thank you god, thank you so much. I swear I'll never ask anything else ever again.

The needle had left a hole in her back, it was deep but not wide in diameter. I should find something to help her, "I'll be back in a second okay?" she nodded as she reluctantly let go of my hand.

After making her able to sit up on her own, I searched the wreckage for a first aid kit, or some gaws, anything that would help ease her pain. When I heard a shuffling I stopped, pinned under a chunk of metal was doctor Pettifong. "Father Comstock, please protect me in my hour of need, let the-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted as I kicked him in the face.

That felt good.

As he coughed up some blood, I pulled his head up by his hair, "Where's the first aid kit?" I asked with a snarl. He stayed silent, "Ok. Good, the silent treatment Huh? I've been meaning to fuck you up." I really was, I wanted to make this guy suffer for what he did to Elizabeth. And I am going to enjoy every minute of his suffering.

I don't care how dark that is, this shit head was gonna hate the last few seconds of his life. First thing's first, find a first aid kit. "I'll ask one more time before I get violent. Where's the first aid kit?" I asked, drawing my skyhook and spinning it. His eyes widened and pointed to the right side of the room.

Jumping over him, I quickly grabbed the bag and hurried back to Elizabeth, stomping on Pettifong's hand in the process. "Ok, so...what do I need?" I asked her, setting the bag down and digging into it.

"Just a bandage for now. I'll take care of it later." she said as she ran her hand over the wound. I could tell she still was in a good deal of pain from it so I worked quickly. Cutting off a small piece of gaws, I tapped the edges of it to her back, over the wound. "There, done." I said, planting a small kiss on her shoulder.

"Good." she said as she turned her head to me. This time it was Elizabeth who started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and tightly embraced her. I remember how of the tears I came across said it had been six months since she was taken, I felt horrible, I should never have left her.

I pulled her body closer to mine as we deepened the kiss, I gently tugged at her lower lip with my teeth, asking for entry. She was all to happy to oblige, she experientially ran her tongue over my upper lip, that made us both get more active. I let my tongue brush against hers and I was rewarded with a moan from the brunet beauty. Before we could we could continue, Elizabeth's eyes widened and pulled away.

"What? Oh crap are there founders behind me?" I asked as I reached for my hand cannon. I was really enjoying that, and I'm sure Elizabeth was as well. Speaking of which , her face was flushed red and she was holding her sides, "No, but...could you help me?" she asked, turning around in the chair.

Crap had the band aid come off? Before I could ask, I saw what she meant, her corset had ben undone in order to reveal enough skin to preform the operation, that also made her corset begin to slide down.

I felt my face grow hot when I thought about the curves she had. And how her nice and soft her bre-NOPE! Stop it, stop thinking dirty thoughts now. Stop! She just went through a traumatic experience, comfort her and tie her corset now, undress her in my head later.

And that was my current problem, I didn't know how the hell to tie a fricking corset. Well, it looked liked a shoelace so...if it quacks like a duck right? As I was about to begin, I remembered the note from the other Elizabeth, I dug into my pocket and pulled the parchment out and handed it to her over her shoulder, "Here."

Elizabeth looked at the paper curiously as she took it from my hand, "What's this?" she asked. I'm not sure if I could even begin to tell her how I got it, "Just read it while I attempt to figure out how to tie this thing."

She snorted a little, "That's a surprise." she said as she began to decode the note, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a bit of offense in my voice. I'll admit that the thought...may have possibly crossed my mind, but still!

"Well, a man such as yourself I would expect to have...experiences in this field." she said as she read the note, her voice faltering a tad. "Hey, I am a gentleman for your information." I said defensively with a pink tint on my cheeks. Elizabeth stayed silent, she just stared at the sheet of paper.

"You ok?" I asked at the awkward silence. She took a breath and let it out, "Your dream of New York. It comes true, and I'm the reason it does." she said, her hands dropping to her side. I finished up the corset and put my hand on her shoulders, "No your not. Not anymore at least." I said in a attempt to comfort her.

She put her hand over mine, "We have to stop him." she said with iron in her voice. I was all for making Comstock pay, but after everything she went through, I want Elizabeth to be well first. "I want to kill him as much as the next guy Elizabeth but-"

"No. Not as much as I do." she said as she stepped down from the chair. I felt a chill go down my spine, Elizabeth never outrightly said that she wanted anyone dead, she regretted killing Daisy I know, but Comstock? "Elizabeth, lets just go, get out of this city and never look back." I pleaded.

She pulled her blue jacket out from under a wooden box, "Jacob you said it yourself, he needs to pay. And who better to do it than the False Shepard and his own Lamb?" she asked as she slid the jacket on. I shook my head, "There's a difference between Justice and Revenge Elizabeth. And I don't want you to kill him."

She looked at me with disbelief, "Jacob do you hear yourself! The things he's done to the people here, are you saying that wouldn't be justice? Or what about me? Do I mean that little to you?" she asked. That cut deep, I loved Elizabeth, and she knew that. But saying something like that? Like I said, it cut deep coming from her.

I closed the space between the two of us and I embraced her.. She didn't do anything at first, but after a few moments she returned it, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. But he...he needs to pay." she whispered softly. He did, he had so much to answer for it wasn't even funny. I kissed her forehead, "I know Elizabeth. I know. Which is why I'm going to do it for you."

I know, what about all that about Justice and all that? Well Elizabeth had a point about everything he's done, all the people that are dead now because he wouldn't compromise, the Vox, the Luteces, his own wife. I need to finish this, because if I don't, because if we don't, who will?

Elizabeth drew away with a knowing look on her face, she nodded, "And after this, we will never have to think back to this place." I smiled at the idea, "Just you, me, Paris and all the croissants you can eat." I said, causing her to laugh. It was the most beautiful thing I've heard in a while.

Making our way over the wreckage, Elizabeth and I made our way over to Pettifong. I never knew Elizabeth could just...project all her hate in one look, "Now listen love-" neither of us expected Elizabeth to kick him in the face. "As my boyfriend here would say, 'Fuck you doctor'." she said with a smirk.

Holy crap...what have I done to the sweet innocent girl I rescued?

She turned to me with a sinister look in her eyes, "I'll be in the office waiting for you when your done." the doctor looked at us with a panicked look on his face, "Y-you can't leave me here with him! He-he'll kill me!" he said pointing his finger at me.

Elizabeth looked at him with hate once more, I heard the sound of a tear being opened behind me, I turned and saw the tornado from before start to form in the sky, "What he's going to do, is NOTHING compared to what I would do."

The man's eyes widened, Elizabeth looked over to me, "Have fun." she said as she closed the tear behind her and walked towards the office above the surgery room. I looked down at Pettifong, I don't know what Elizabeth had in mind for him but I think what I had planned topped it.

She's not the one whose seen any torture porn movies.

I drew my skyhook from it's place on my belt, "You probably know how fast this thing goes. Honestly? I don't have the slightest idea. All I know it's able to separate a man's head from his shoulders. But I've been meaning to try it on someone's arm for a while, I just didn't want Elizabeth to witness it."

Pettifong's eyes where wide as dinner plates, his lower body was pinned down by a slab of metal from the scaffolding, lucky for him it didn't slice him in two. Unlucky for him, that meant he could feel his lower body as well.

"Lets start with the left hand first. It being the devil's hand I doubt you'll miss it." I said as I pinned his left forearm down with my boot. He tried to peel my boot off his arm but I had a good amount of weight on it. I slid the skyhook over his wrist, "Don't flinch."

I pulled the trigger.

The tool spun and tore though the flesh and bones, he screamed in pure agony and pain as it happened. It was so loud that I was sure Comstock heard it wherever he was. When the hand was separated from his arm I stepped off his forearm. I'm not gonna lie, I felt sick with myself over what I just did, but I wanted to make him suffer, if was sickened with myself afterwords, so be it.

"Oh dear. That looks bad...how about I fix that for you?" I said as I made my hands take on devil's kiss. I pressed hand against his open wound. He screamed of course, but it did cut off his blood loss and left a nasty burn afterwords. "Ok. That's one limb gone. Lets work on the other three."

...

After I did the same with his other limbs, I thought he had suffered enough. I walked over to the operation chair and grabbed the needle that was in Elizabeth, when he saw me approaching, he looked scared shitless, "I may have spited you, but I've served my prophet as best I could, and for that I am forgiven in the eyes of god."

My grip on the needle tightened, "There's no god that approves of what Comstock has done." I stated. The doctor stared up at me, "And there's one that approves of what you do?" he asked sarcastically. I shut him put with a needle through his eyeball. I'll be honest, I don't know, and right now I don't care.

...

After cleaning my bloody hands off with undertow, I walked up the office to see Elizabeth already working on the gates, "When I heard him stop wailing I got to work." she explained as she worked on the lock. When the piece of metal fell to the floor she stood, I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

I felt disgusted with myself, what I just did made me want to heave. "You ok?" Elizabeth asked, I shook my head, "I feel like I'm gonna vomit." I said honestly. Elizabeth frowned but returned my embrace, "It's okay...just...move past it. Right?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah...ok, lets find the prophet." I said as I stepped into the elevator.

As the box moved towards the top floor I thought back to how Elizabeth acted before she left me alone with Pettifong. She was so...confident...I almost thought it was someone else for a moment. I looked over to her and saw the look of determination, Elizabeth had charged, and I don't know if that was for the better or not.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, catching me staring at her. I smirked, "I may regret saying this but, when you where threatening the doc back there? I thought that was pretty hot." I said, making her blush red at my words, I doubt she'd consider that word to describe herself.

"Hot?" she asked curiously. Crap, "It means...um...in my time, it means you find someone...sexy..." I said as my cheeks turned pink. That was in all honesty the best definition that I could think of that she may understand.

She clearly did.

Before I knew it she slammed her lips against mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her lean her whole body into me, causing me to back up against the wall of the elevator. Ok that's how it is Huh?

I drew back from her kiss and planted small kisses down the side of her neck, "Jacccooobbb." she softly moaned. I moved my hand down her back and down towards her ass I realized something. This really is not the time for this, but god I know we both had lost time to make up. But this really wasn't the time to be treading new waters with my girlfriend. When I pulled away she pouted, "Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Again, kill the egomaniac now. And later we can continue doing this later. Okay?" I asked. She didn't look satisfied but she knew it deep down too, "Your right. Unfortunately." she said with a small bit of disappointment. When the elevator dinged we exited the small box.

"And after this is all over, we should discuss what 'hot' is more." she said, a playful smile on her lips. God I think I'm falling in love with her again. "Ok...so where are we heading? Don't tell me he has like a secret lair or something." I said as she picked the lock to the outside balcony.

"The Hand of the Prophet. It's Comstock's personal flagship." she said, still working on the pesky lock. I looked out the window, "This flagship, it wouldn't happen to be a incredibly large blimp that makes a war ship look like a ballon. Like that?" I asked, pointing outside to the big ass airship.

Elizabeth looked up to the ship and her face darkened, "Yeah. That's it. Come on, lets end this." She said, the lock falling to the floor. I nodded. Time to finish off the prick once and for all. Pushing the door open, I took the lead as we exited the building. As the flagship flew away, it launched missiles at the building's roof, "Elizabeth get down!" I shouted as I pulled her down and covered her with my body.

I cracked a eye open when no explosions rang out. Peeking over the railing, we saw that the missiles where lodged in the ground. "Are they duds?" Elizabeth questioned, warily eyeing the supposed duds. "I don't think Comstock's ship would fire anything defective." I said, sliding the firing chamber on my carbine back.

The missiles' door burst open to reveal a patriot, "Fuck me." I said as I fired my carbine. Elizabeth flung her arms open and brought a rocket turret into existence. It fired on the patriot and blew it off the rooftop. I saw the flagship send out some gunships towards us, great, just great.

I ran across the bridge and fired at the men who where jumping down from the ships with my carbine. Throwing a devil's kiss at one of the top's of the ships, the founders on the ship fell off like fiery asteroids from the ship.

Another ship docked on the far end of the rooftop with a half dozen soldiers on it. I ran forward, my shield absorbing their bullets, and brought undertow up in my hand and shot a stream of water out and knocked them off. "Hey, we may be able to take this up to the flagship!" Elizabeth said as she got on the gunship.

I was planning on getting a warship and forcing our way onto the ship. But I like the idea of taking this small one and sneaking on board...ok not sneaking but not being a big target. I cracked the leaver on the ship and we where on our way to The Hand of the Prophet.

Elizabeth looked at the flagship with anticipation in her eyes, "Look Elizabeth, we can just take this ship to Paris right now and just leave. This may be our last chance." I said, silently hoping she had a change of heart. Unfortunately she shook her head, "We have to do this Jacob. If you want to leave go ahead. I'll do this alone then." she said.

Here I was, in a flying city heading straight for one of the most evil men to ever exist. I had gained more blood on my hands in the past few days than I have in my entire life. I had seen and experienced things that only madmen could dream up, I've battled foes that could easily kill weaker men than I and I've defeated each of them. I had experienced hell, or something so much like it that it'd be impossible to tell the difference.

And yet. I don't regret it. Mainly because of her.

Elizabeth. This woman has completely changed my life. I couldn't imagine my life without this amazing person, but I blame myself for what she's witnessed. She's seen the worst that humanity had to offer, she's seen people treated like dirt, she's seen a good person turn bad. And she's endured only god knows what under Comstock's imprisonment. This woman is my reason for going on, she has been since she first helped me out of her tower.

This all started with 'Bring us the girl, and wipe away the Debt' and that seemed like ages ago. The debt I owed, to which I had no idea what was, mattered nothing compared to Elizabeth. The twins had my family, and with them I knew they where safe.

I grasped Elizabeth's hand tightly, she looked at me, "Elizabeth. I love you, and I will not leave you." I said with honesty. She smiled sadly as she squeezed my hand, "Promise?" she asked with a small bit of hope in her eyes. I honestly couldn't promise that, I may die five minutes from now. But for her? I don't think I had the heart to say otherwise. "Promise." She smiled and gave my hand a squeeze, "When we get out of here-"

"Oh crap." I interrupted. Elizabeth looked to where I was and frowned, the flagship sent out founder gunships to try and stop us. I released our hands and readied my carbine, I only had half a clip left in it. My hand cannon was full but my shotgun was empty, "Elizabeth, any chance you can pull in the tornado again?" I asked weakly.

She gave me a sarcastic look, "Ok yeah dumb question, never mind. Just stay here while I take care of these guys." I said aiming my carbine at the nearest ship.

It suddenly was impacted by rockets and exploded.

Me and Elizabeth looked up and saw a warship with red, white, and blue painted all over it. "What the hell?" I questioned. Elizabeth and I stood and watched as the blimp destroyed the other ships that tried to get close to us. When the wing lowered to our level, Elizabeth and I readied ourselves for whatever was about to come after us.

A familiar face walked out onto the wing.

"Slate?!" I yelled out, surprised by the old solider's appearance. He smiled at us, "You didn't think I'd let the last real solider go up against those tin men alone did you boy?" he called back over. Me and Elizabeth where happy to see him again, I was worried that he hadn't made it this far.

As he jumped over to our vessel I gave his hand a shake, "I thought you joined up with the Vox? Why aren't you trying to kill us exactly?" I questioned. Elizabeth hit my arm, "Do you have to ask that?" she asked as I rubbed my arm. Jesus she has a good right hook!

The veteran gave a chuckle, "Don't worry about that, we real soldiers stick together. Those Vox Populi knew we where close and tired to brush us under the rug. I about figured that it's best us fight together than against one another." he said, making me and Elizabeth let out sighs of relief.

"Thank you. Look, me and Elizabeth are going after Comstock to finish this. I'd hate to ask, but can you try and keep his reinforcements from showing up?" I asked. I didn't want h to risk his life for our sakes but desperate times call for desperate measures. He gave me a crooked smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Give 'em one for me would ya?"

It was my turn to smile, "I'll be happy to oblige Slate." the man smiled at us. He put his hand behind his back and brought out a radio, "Take this, in case you need to relay any info to me." he said as I took the device. Elizabeth gave Slate a smirk, "Thank you. Mr. Slate." she said politely. He gave her a grin, "Think nothing of it. Just make that bastard suffer."

If anything that's the one thing I could assure. As he jumped back aboard his ship, the Hand of the Prophet came into view as we breached the cloud line. This was it. Time to end this.

"Jacob. Are afraid of God?" Elizabeth asked. That's a hard question, I'm not a churchgoer, but that doesn't mean I don't think I'll go to hell when I die after what I've done here. "Honestly?" I asked, she looked at me and nodded, "I've been terrified since I picked 77 at the raffle. But since I met you, I've gotten less and less scared...and more brave. And after...all of this? I don't regret it." I clasped my hand on hers again, "Because I was able to meet you Elizabeth."

She blushed at my bold statement, it was the first time I've said it aloud to her. I've probably thought of it like a million times before but I felt that it needed to be stated for the record ya know? As the gunship began to dock, I hopped off with Elizabeth right behind me.

"His personal cabin should be at the top of the craft." Elizabeth said, pointing towards the door on the far side of the room. We charged forward and entered, three founders awaited us. Using murder of crows, I fired my carbine at the first two stunned men and used my skyhook to finish off the third by shoving it into his head.

I switched my carbine out for one if their machine guns, dropped my empty shotgun, and headed to the outer deck of the ship. A MG turret at the end of the walk fired at us alongside six founders, sending a possession at the MG which turned to the founders, and fired at them, I used the machine gun to empty half my clip into four of them as the machine gun finished off one but was destroyed by a RPG man.

"Salts catch!" Elizabeth shouted as she threw the blue liquid container at me. I quickly gulped it down and pulled the rocket man towards me and shoved the machine gun in his face and pulled the trigger down until blood came out. Man I am becoming brutal.

I peeked into the next room and saw a few men guarding a control panel. I used devil's kiss to dispatch them, I moved towards the panel and saw those pods that released the patriots down to the rooftop. "Jacob we could ride those skylines up to the upper level of the ship! We just need to get those patriot pods off and we can move on." Elizabeth said in realization.

"Ok, lets clear the way." I said, pressing the switch that was hanging from the ceiling by a wire. As the first pod fell I heard the radio on my belt come to life, "Harper? You still alive?" Might need to work on your bedside manner Slate. "I'm here, what's wrong?" I asked the radio.

"We're keeping the tin men out of your hair but the Vox managed to get around our flank and are en route towards you." Slate explained. Shit, so much for no reinforcements, "Thanks Slate, keep yourself safe alright?" I asked as I headed for the wings of the ship.

I threw some shock jockey traps on either side of the aircraft. I headed back to where the control panel was and set up a defensive position at the controls. "How many left until we can go?" I asked as I reloaded my machine gun.

"Just about half of them. We still have a few more minutes." she said joining my side. I readied myself at the left side of the craft, "There's a tear on the other side with a machine gun turret, can you bring that in?" I asked, keeping my sights on the wing.

Elizabeth nodded and went off to open it. When the sound of the traps going off was heard, I fired at the twelve men who boarded on my side. Two of them where hit in the legs and fell to the floor, tripping up the men behind them and letting me be able to get some good shots at a few mens center mass.

I threw a devil's kiss at the mass of men and watched as they burned. I quickly ran to the opposite side if the walkway and joined the machine gun in wiping out the other men. When we where finished, I ran to the controls and found the lines clear me and Elizabeth jumped on and rode up to the next level when the speakers came on.

"Harper. With each man you slay, you show what you truly are: a agent of chaos. But...I am wiling to show mercy. Surrender now, and you shall be dealt with accordingly." Oh I am so glad he said that. "The only one who'll be begging for mercy when I'm done with you." I shouted up at the speaker.

As we landed on the next floor, Elizabeth spoke up, "Jacob...make it quick for him...please?" she asked. I sighed, I know what she meant, she still had what I did to Pettifong in mind, "I just want him to know that he failed, that'll make him feel bad enough I guess." I said. She gave a small smile of support at my answer.

We found the patriot pods and hit the button again. Unfortunately this time there where twice as many pods to drop. "Fuck this is going to take forever isn't it?" I asked. Elizabeth let out a sigh, "It would appear so." she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's the False Shepard! Kill him!" Oh that's just wonderful. I drew my hand cannon and fired at the man who called out, his friends took cover, but my bucking bronco to lift them above their bits of cover and I brought them down to earth with my hand cannon shots.

Just as I finished off the last man, the last pod dropped to the empty sky below. Oh crap I hope we aren't dropping these things down on some poor guy's rooftop. Don't want kids to wake up to the first persistent with a mini gun in their living room thinking it's Santa Claus.

When we landed on the next level, we took the door into the craft and into ship itself. The small corridor lead into what looked like the engine room, "I don't like the idea of shooting my gun in a room full of helium." I said as I led the way.

"Well actually don't use that anymore since-" she started but stopped when she saw the handyman in the room. "You really do have bad luck don't you?" she asked as he leaped towards us, I pushed Elizabeth back into the narrow corridor as he closed in on us.

Thank god he was to big to fit into the narrow space, "Ha! Not so easy being a big fucking tank now is it?" I said. He grinned and put his hand on either wall and started to pull them outward. I need to learn to shut the hell up. Me and Elizabeth backed up to the door we came in at.

"You said they don't use helium right?" I asked, Elizabeth quickly nodded. Thank god, I don't want to blow her up alongside me, I pulled out my hand cannon. When his hands where far enough apart, he accidentally showed his glowing heart. And gave me a clean shot to shoot it at point blank range, thankfully he fell backwards.

As I reloaded my weapon, Elizabeth spoke up with wide eyes, "Did you...plan that?" she asked. I smirked a little, "Uhhhh yes?" she shook her head but she smiled nonetheless. Climbing over the behemoth, we where greeted by founder reinforcements. I used murder of crows to stun them, then fallowed that with a charge to the man in front.

He was sent flying and knocked two guys on their backs, I killed the men on either side of me with a single shot to their heads with my hand cannon. I finished the rest of them off similarly while the crowds plucked out patches of skin.

"We must be getting close to him now. We got one more level to go. Come on." Elizabeth said as she led the way up the stairs with me right behind her. Opening the door to the outside, we hopped on the skylines again and ran up to the next level of the airship.

...

Entering the top deck, Elizabeth let out a small gasp, "Jacob look! It's my tower!" she said, pointing to the model of her tower. As we walked up to it, I saw that it was a pretty accurate, it had every part of the tower that I saw. But the highlight of the display was at the base, something called the 'Siphon'.

"Any idea what that is?" she asked, pointing to the Siphon, I thought back to the tower, how they had a chart showing dangerous levels in power, "Yeah, I saw the thing on my way to get to you. It looked like it was sucking something from some...speakers...like the one at lady Comstock's grave!"

Elizabeth said she was so powerful that she could at one point create worlds, but now she couldn't, "That thing...I think it's what makes it so I'm not as powerful as I used to be." Elizabeth said in realization.

"So...if we take that thing down," I started to see where she was going, "We could get out of here in a instant!" Elizabeth finished. That sounded like a good idea, plus, I am curious to see what 'full powered' Elizabeth could do.

Then I noticed something, "Hey, look at these." I said, approaching the wall behind the statue. There where...murals on the wall, and they all had places I recognized, "That's the lighthouse I took to get here." I said pointing to the first.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock at the next one, "And that's the tower when it was destroyed." she said as she examined the second picture, depicting a tower with no head. It went on like that for a bit, one was Battleship Bay, Finkton, Comstock House!

"Jesus how the hell does he know this!" I yelled, Elizabeth had a panicked look, "Maybe he can see the future...Jacob how do we know that he knows what we're going to do?!" This was creepy, if he knew all this in advance, he could have killed me any time! Why let me get this far?

"Then we'll have to be unpredictable I guess." I said as I pulled her towards the door to Comstock's chamber, "Stay here, I'm finishing this." I said as I pulled out my hand cannon. Elizabeth stopped my hand, "No, where doing this together. Even if this is a trap."

I sighed, "Elizabeth..." I didn't want her to go into this trap with me, "I know your trying to protect me Jacob, but think about it, if he knows what you might do, he'll have no clue what I will do."

Oh...wow that's cleaver, "Have I mentioned how much of a genius you are? Because you are, you really are." I said smiling. She rolled her eyes but still blushed at the complement. I saw the. Intercom in the side of the door.

Before I could press down on the button, it came to life, "I'll be out in a minute." Comstock spoke over the device. "Fuck that's creepy." I said with a bit of fear. Elizabeth swallowed, "I'm still going in. I'm with you Jacob." she stated with determination.

I put my hand over hers and gave her a small smile, "I wouldn't want anyone else." she mirrored my smile and pushed the door open. Ready for whatever awaited the both of us.

...Holy shit...

This place was a garden. Literally a garden, there where trees and flowers on the room, in the center stood Comstock himself beside a birdbath, and above him was a glass mural of Elizabeth with her hair cut short leading the Columbian people. Cocky son if a bitch was actually smiling.

"Child, come." he said with a outstretched hand. I stepped in front of Elizabeth, "You got some balls asking that after what you did to her." I snapped at him. I so wanted to pull my gun out and blow his head off his shoulders, "Not her, you Jacob."

Ok, so when the madman asks for you to come near him you obviously stay the hell away from him. But what Elizabeth said about being unpredictable made its way to the front of my mind.

He he chuckled, "Come child, I won't bite." Ok I am really off put by this, I could almost feel Elizabeth's tense form behind me. I hesitantly stepped forward, "Jacob!" Elizabeth exclaimed, I put my hand up behind me, "It's alright." I stated, staring into Comstock's cold blue eyes.

I was close enough to him to deck him and it was really tempting to try that. "Child you look filthy, come here." he said reaching out to me, I quickly withdrew my hand out of his reach, "Last guy who I lent my hand to put a knife through it." I stated a matter-of-factly.

He frowned, "Son, everything I've done has been to try and help you." I laughed dryly, "Really? You paint me as your False Shepard, send people who want to kill me, make me Kill people! Torture your own fake daughter! AND YOU SAY YOUR TRYING TO HELP ME!" I screamed at him.

He closed his eyes and opened them with a look of...sadness?! "Jacob...I know you think that I am your enemy-" I was getting tired of this, "Think! No. I know, without a doubt that your my enemy. You spat on the people less fortunate, you let intolerance become the norm, and worse of all, you claim to be a man of god, but all you are is a murderer and a liar."

He let out a sigh, I was about to hit him just for making me stand here and listen to his bullshit when he said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Jacob. What if Patrick saw you do what you've done?"

How the hell does he know my brother!?

"Comstock I swear to Christ, you even think about hurting my brother and I will make you feel more pain than you can even imagine!" I snarled at the surprised man, "So that's what you think of me? Someone who harms one's own family just to spite them" he said. He looked over my shoulder at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth...have you ever wondered what happened to your finger?" Ok now I was confused, how did we get to my brother to Elizabeth's finger exactly. Elizabeth had a scared look in her eye, "Wha-what do you mean!?"

Comstock chuckled darkly and circled the bird fountain, Elizabeth made her way in front of me, much to my discomfort. What the fuck did he know! "Jacob I've been a fool. I've sent mighty armies to defeat you, and the only thing I've needed to do, is tell her the truth." what does he mean? I've told Elizabeth nothing but the truth!

"Ask him child. Ask him what happened to your finger!" He demanded as he grabbed Elizabeth's right hand. My body acted on it's own, my hands latched on Comstock's and Elizabeth's and pulled them apart. Then they went around around his neck.

"What'd you do! You cut off her damn finger now!" I slammed his head into the birdbath, Elizabeth was yelling to me that I stop, "You try and pin that on me! Huh! ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed at him.

The only words he said where, "It is done."

I'M DONE WITH THIS FUCKER!

I put my hands on the back if his head and plunged his head into the birdbath, Elizabeth was saying stop, hell she was begging me to stop. But she wanted this, I wanted this! This is what had to be done!

He struggled, he tried to pull his head up.

I kept pushing his head into the water.

Bubbles where popping.

He was starting to stop.

The bubbles stopped.

He wasn't moving.

It was done.

Comstock was dead. By my own two hands.

I killed him.

I killed him...

I...I...I killed him...

My hands started to shake, my legs where weak. Elizabeth was still calling my name, but it was more out of concern than anything now. I felt blood leak out from my nose. What...what have I done?

Everyone I've killed...every one...had been in self defense in some form. But Comstock wasn't armed, he didn't threaten me, all he did was talk to me. He even called me by my first name like he was taking to someone he knew!

And I killed him for it.

I fell forward, and I blacked out.

...

I was in my room again. I didn't want to get up from the floor, I just wanted to sleep for a eternity. But I couldn't, I needed to get Elizabeth out of Columbia. When I stood, I saw Elizabeth, the twins, and him there. They all repeated the same exact thing, "Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt."

"Bring the girl, and wipe away the debt."

"The Debt."

"The Debt."

The Debt!

THE DEBT!

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I covered my ears. The floor cracked below me, they just let saying those words, "Please...just stop..." I begged the voices. Why wouldn't they wouldn't stop! The walls and ceiling where begging to fall apart.

I shut my eyes, "I just want to go home..."

Then...it stopped. I looked around me and I was alone. The room was still cracked all over but it still looked stable at least. I tentatively stood up on my own two legs, "Wake up!" I heard.

"Elizabeth?" I didn't get a answer right away but I heard her again after a few minutes, "Please wake up...(sob)..I...(sob)...I-I need you..(sob)...don't die..." she sobbed. I really hope this wasn't heaven I was in right now, Elizabeth needed me, that's all that mattered. I ran to the door and flung it open.

...

I opened my eyes and regretted it, my head was pounding like someone hit me in the head with a fucking wrench. And when I tried to open my eyes it was like staring into the sun itself. And my nose was bleeding like a open artery, I felt something dabb under my nostril. "It's okay...it's okay...you'll be fine."

Elizabeth.

I opened my eyes and saw her tear stricken face, she gasped when she saw my eyes open. "Oh my god!" she yelled as she buried her face next to mine. I was in her lap in the corner of the room. I felt wet tears on my cheek, "I-I-I thought..." I sat up from my position.

I nearly fell back down but she kept me steady, "Are you alright? Do you need to rest or-" she didn't know what to do, I think it was one of the first times in her life that she didn't know what to do. So I decked to help her, "Elizabeth...right now...I just need you..." I said leaning my head on her shoulder.

She was shocked, this was the first time that I needed her for comfort. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead, "It's okay Jacob...shhhh shhh, there there..." she whispered into my ear.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but after a while I realized that we still needed to get out of here. I shakily stood up and held my hand out to her, "Come on. We still need to get out of this city." she nodded and grasped my hand. I didn't bother to look at Comstock's corpse as we climbed the stairs out of here.

"What did he mean? When he said that you knew about my finger?" she asked cautiously, trying not to make me have another blood spurt. I sighed, I honestly thought that he was just fucking with my mind. But still, I only got those blood spurts when it dealt with something with memories.

So there's no way to be sure.

"I don't know what he was talking about Elizabeth I swear. But...we can't be sure." I said as I looked at her with honesty. She looked crestfallen, I wanted to know what he was talking about...but part of me thought it was better left buried. But..."What if we destroy the Siphon? Then you could use your tears to find out what he meant."

Elizabeth looked at me with disbelief, "Jacob it's a whole tower! How are we going to destroy that?" she asked as we approached the control room behind the glass Elizabeth on the mural.

I couldn't help but smirk, "Elizabeth we literally have a entire flagship at our disposal. Worse case we just abandon ship after we make the auto pilot or whatever run into the tower." I said as we entered the controls to the airship. She thought the plan over for a moment before speaking.

"Ok, but maybe we should make that our last ditch effort. I don't want to race to the docks again." she said in agreement as I grabbed the wheel to the ship. After getting my bearings with the controls, I steered the airship in the assumed direction of where the remains of Monument Island were.

Although it would have been easier if Elizabeth wasn't pacing back and forth in front of me looking at that paper the older her gave her, "Okay, I'll bite, what's so interesting?" I asked, leaning on the wheel of the ship.

Elizabeth briefly stopped her movement and turned to me with a look of frustration, "It's this last symbol on the paper. This cage, I can figure out what all the other letters mean but the last one is what I don't understand." she said as she looked out to the front of the ship.

"Well maybe it's...oh fuck me."

There was...a battalion between of Vox ships between us and Monument Island. There where six warships with Vox colors, and they where all heading right for the airship, "Comstock! You still think the penniless man hasn't a say? What about now!" One of the speakers blared. If they're after Comstock then were pretty much screwed.

Wait, the radio! I grabbed the small metal box and pressed the button, "Slate, any chance your in fighting condition to take on, I don't know, six warships?" I asked with a pleading undertone. "Sorry Harper, they wished on to me and sent half of their fleet to take me out. And my men are barely holding on as it is."

Damn, "Ok...stay safe Slate. If it gets too hairy just bug out. Okay?" I asked, if he couldn't guarantee my safety, least I could do is ask he take care of himself. The man chuckled over the radio, "True soldiers never run boy! I'll meet you in hell boy!"

Oh I really hope I don't.

I looked at Elizabeth from behind the wheel, I stepped out and walked up beside her. She was trying her best not to show panic, but I saw the look in her eye and her hands drumming against her sides.

I wrapped my hand around her shoulder, "Hey, we're going to get through this." I said, trying to cheer her up. She gave me a small smile, "Yeah...somehow we always do." she said as she leaned into my embrace. I just want to go home, I immediately imaged Elizabeth in my arms and the both of us dressed up like a price and princess. I could almost laugh at the idea.

"Wait...cage...Cage...CAGE!" Elizabeth repeated over and over as she got out of my hug. I wanted to groan, I was trying to think positively and she was thinking about the stupid piece of paper! "Ok! I get it, your obsessed with the picture!" I exclaimed as she looked at the Comstock statue in the corner of the room.

She picked up a nearby pipe and stuck it, "Elizabeth what the hell!" I asked, the absolutely last thing that we need right now is featherhead around to try and kill me. She looked over her shoulder with a expression of realization, "It's not a word, it's a song!" she explained.

Cage a song? Wait...the twins played the piano version of his song...it was, "C." Elizabeth said as she hit the statue, "A!" Bam! "G!" Bam! "E.!" One last hit and the head of Comstock fell of the statue. I saw something in the head, it looked something like the end of a harmonica.

Elizabeth ran over and picked up the head, "Elizabeth, I love how smart you are, I fricken love it!" I said as I helped her pull the instrument out. When the thing was out if the head, I thought back to the diagram that Robert handed to me, it looked just like it. "You know how to play it?" I asked hopefully as I looked out to the airships. We had about five minutes.

I then saw the familiar leather wings. I stepped in front of Elizabeth to shield her from the bird. I heard a quick tune play behind me and only saw his talon a inch before my face. Again.

Elizabeth pushed past me, Songbird's eye had shifted from red to green now, "Are you there?" she asked tentatively, the big bird gave a chirp. Obviously Elizabeth understood what he said and grabbed his finger, "Please, help us. Do this thing, this one last thing and you can be free I promise!"

Songbird seemed to like that idea and chirped accordingly. Elizabeth turned to me, "Jacob he'll help us fight the Vox!" she exclaimed. I looked up at the bird skeptically, I wasn't entirely ready to put my faith in something that's been trying to kill me for the past few days.

I sighed, "All right big guy, you wanna help? Take out all those big airships for us. Can you do that for me?" he chirped. I don't speak bird but Elizabeth must have, "Thank you...thank you. Now go. Go!" she said, gently pushing the giant out towards the top of the ship.

As he flew off I felt like we actually had a pretty good chance. And I rethought that when Songbird dive bombed into one of the airships. Ok yeah we got pretty good chances. Elizabeth pointed to the tubes sticking out from atop the airship, "We need to keep them away from those generators. If they're destroyed, then we'll just plummet to the ground." she explained before we jumped down to the deck.

I quickly set vigor traps of shock jockey around the generator just as the small gunships arrived and dropped off troops. I drew my machine gun and jumped onto the skylines. I rode along the lines at to speed and crashed to the men on the walkway that went around the sides of the ship.

Five of them where already down on the lower level and the three on the walk where still recovering from my entry. I finished off the men on the walkway with short bursts of fire to their chests.

Jumping down to the men who where attacking the generators, I threw a devil's kiss at the group of five. While about half of them where caught in the explosion, I killed off the other two with my remaining machine gun clip ammo. As I picked up one of the fallen's burst-gun, I heard the sound of bending metal.

I looked towards the warship to the right of the of the deck. I was about to cheer him on when I heard the sound of warship's horn, I turned around and saw another war ballon. "Of course..." before I could jump onto the skyline, Elizabeth grabbed my shoulder, "Oh no! You are not doing that again!" she said as she placed herself in front of me.

"Hey I don't want to do it either! But Songbird's a bit tied up right now!" I said, pointing behind me. At the rate he was going, the generator would be destroyed by the other warship after he would be done with the one he was preoccupied with now.

Either that, or the generator would be badly damaged, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine. But in coming with you!" she said, jabbing her nail into my chest. No use in arguing with her, jumping into the skyline, Elizabeth fallowed me onto the wind of the smaller aircraft.

Dropping down to the railing of the warship, I shot a burst of fire into the man's chest who was about to fire at us. Entering the belly of the ship, I kept pulling the trigger as I quickly moved through the ship, taking down one Vox solider after another. I drew my skyline as I approached the engine and cut through the wires sticking out of the engine.

As the ship caught on fire, the doors on either side of the craft blew open. We jumped down to the nearby gunship and used them like leap pads to get to the deck of the ship. When we landed on the wooden deck, we turned in time to see the airship's body catch fire and explode.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elizabeth had a look of excitement on her face, "You okay Elizabeth?" I asked, carefully word sing my sentence. She looked back to me with a smirk, "That was...very exciting." she said with a bit of a bubbly in her voice.

She must still have adrenaline in her system, "Well if your not to busy basking in your own amazingness, we have some company." I said pointing to the front of the ship where a gunship with a massive rocket launcher was stationed.

Elizabeth looked across the deck and brightened up when she found what she was searching for, "Here, catch!" she yelled as she threw a RPG to me. Aiming at the big launcher, I fired the rockets towards the small blue ship. Cranking the leaver again, I fired the sixth rocket at the ship and watched as it blew up and crashed.

The ground under us shook as two patriot pods landed on the deck of the Hand if the Prophet. Bring up return to sender, I stood in front of the generator as they where shot at by the Gatling guns. I didn't realize how many bullets this thing t take!

The ball grew from the side of a baseball to the size of a medium medicine ball. I let go of my gun temporarily to hold it with two hands and throw it in between the two robots. The explosion took off the respective sides if their bodies. I picked up my gun again as the volley gunners stormed the deck of the ship.

"Elizabeth, is Songbird done with the airships?" I asked. She saw where I was going and blew the whistle, as the Vox neared the center of the deck, songbird cashed down into the ground and took care of the founders. I couldn't help but let out a 'ha' when I saw the men go flying.

Even with the look Elizabeth gave me.

"Hey, it's funny when it's someone else." I said defensively. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at my logic. "Come on, we need to get to the high ground." I said as I jumped back onto the skyline again and headed up towards the antenna looking thing.

Landing on the maintenance walkway, I headed towards the far right end and picked up the sniper rifle that was leaning against the railing. Using the metal bars to steady my aim, I fired the rifle precisely at my targets into the skulls of the Vox Populi.

I pulled the bolt onto rifle back and loaded the bullet into the chamber, I fallowed a man along the walkway on the top deck. When he crouched under cover, I had a clear shot at his head and I took it. Damn, I'm getting better at this...god that's bad.

I readied my gun for the next target, but after a few moments of relative peace, the Vox stopped. No more soldiers, no more airships, no more gunships. Nothing.

I looked away from the scope of my sniper and saw that Monument Island stood standing in the distance. "Jacob...we've won." Elizabeth said with disbelief. I'm not sure if that was the remaining Vox forces or not, either way, we where in the clear for now.

Landing on the deck of the ship, Elizabeth and I headed for the tip of the bow. Braving herself against the railing, Elizabeth pointed to the tower, "Jacob look, we can have Songbird bring the whole damn thing down."

She held out the harmonica towards me, I shook my head, "You should do this Elizabeth. That was your prison, not mine." I said, gently pushing the instrument back to her. She looked down at her hands briefly then back at me, "Don't give me your little pouty face, I can't be the only one of us that destroys a part of Columbia." I said jokingly.

She smiled at me before putting her lips on the harmonica. She blew the notes out slowly. Songbird flew overhead towards the tower.

When he was directly overhead of it, he dove down. I felt the shock wave all the way out here on the Hand on the Prophet. That's not got my attention though.

Elizabeth was glowing.

I know that guys say that about girls that they find attractive and all but she was literally glowing! Her hair looked white for a moment and her skin grayed for a moment. Fortunately she turned back to normal quickly.

Unfortunately the thing that controls songbird basically turned to ash and dust in her hands.

Goddamit! Why!

Of course, Songbird miraculously survived the massive explosion. And he was coming right at us!

My burst gun was empty, I only had one full clip in my hand cannon. I stepped in front of Elizabeth for what I assumed would be the last time of my short life. "Elizabeth, he's coming! Run!" I exclaimed as I pulled the hammer back in my pistol.

Elizabeth pushed past me, "No. He's not." She said in a monotoned manner as she waved her hand. All I saw was a flash of light.

...

When the light died down, instead of the open sky, a glass window with...god hates me soooooo much...the ocean or something before me. I stepped beside Elizabeth, "Where is he? Did you-GAH!" I exclaimed when a giant hand pressed up against the glass.

There he was, in the sea. Elizabeth tensed up as he kept banging on the glass, shit that crap must be bulletproof! Elizabeth stepped towards the glass and pressed her hand up to it, "Shhhhhh, it's okay. It's okay. You can let go now...he'll keep me safe now." she said as Songbird mirrored her actions.

I felt bad for Songbird. All he wanted to do was to protect Elizabeth, just like I have been. I don't know if he is man, machine, or maybe both; but I think we could have been friends in one world.

I stepped up beside Elizabeth and put my hand over her's on the glass, I looked up to his one eye, the one that wasn't cracking under the pressure of the ocean. "I protect her as much as you would. I promise." I said to the bird. It's eye focused on me for a moment and flashed blue for a moment.

His cracked eye couldn't take the pressure anymore, the glass broke. Oil flooded out as he tried to cover it, Elizabeth and I could only watch as he sunk to the depths of the ocean below. It seemed unreal, in fact I thought he would never stop looking for her, even across dimensions. But the impossible had happened.

Songbird had died.

I looked over to Elizabeth, she had tears in her eyes but she refused to shed them. She wanted to be strong, even when her oldest friend had died in front of her. I lifted my hand off of her's and carefully wrapped my arms around her petite frame.

She shakily coiled her arms around my me as she returned it. She leaned on my shoulder and silently let the tears slide out of her eyes. I kept brushing my fingers through her hair in a attempt to comfort her, I gave her a peck on her forehead.

When I drew away, she wiped the water out of her eyes.

Wait. Water.

We are under water right now...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuck my life.

My grasp on her tightened. WE WHERE UNDERWATER! "Jacob, your... squeezing a little tight." she said awkwardly. I was for the first time in my life, to scared to speak, I just kept looking out the window to the...City!?

In the distance, I saw neon lights illuminating the otherwise dark ocean. There where fish that navigated themselves around the skyscrapers with ease, like they've been there for years.

"Oh...right...your aqua phobic." Elizabeth said in realization. I nodded, still unable to speak. She managed to slip out of my vice grip and grabbed my hand, "Jacob I know your...freaking out a little right now. But we still need to go. Okay?" she asked as though she was talking to a wounded animal.

I realized she was right, we where in a unfamiliar setting. And I'm pretty sure that whoever lives here wouldn't like any uninvited guests. "Y-y-yeah. So which way do we go?" I asked as I looked around.

I gotta say, this place might put Columbia to shame. The marble columns that reached the ceiling, the nice carpet, and just the advanced feel of this place made it feel superior. Elizabeth looked around for a moment before answering, "This way, come on!" she said as she went down the dark hall under the stairs.

"Wait up! We don't know what could be waiting for us!" I shouted after her. At the end of the hall she was climbing over a fallen column, "No, I can now." she said as I hopped over.

"How? I mean-" I started, I grasped her waist and helped her down from the wreckage, "-how do you know what's ahead of us?" I asked. She looked at me with a look of happiness, "Because you helped me see." she put her hands on my arms, "Now that the siphon is destroyed, I can see...everything.." she said in a far off voice.

Now I was really confused. "Wait...as in other worlds?" she nodded and smiled, "Yes! I can see what has happened, what is happening, and what will happen." she explained. My god, that's like...godly power that she has.

"Wait, then you know what happened to your pinky then?" I asked as I remembered why we destroyed the thing in the first place. "Yes. And that's where we're going. Come on." she said as she brushed past me towards the arrival/departure lounge.

I don't know how exactly they would get people here, only way I can think of is by submarine, and as smart as Elizabeth is, I don't think she can operate one with just me. "This way Jacob." she said as she entered a small sphere looking device. It was in a pool of water and had seats in the inside it, only thing that looked like the controls was a leaver.

"No! No no no no! I am not getting in that thing!" I said, backing away from the pod. Elizabeth looked at me disbelievingly, "Jacob it's safe, don't worry." she said as she stepped inside it. My hands gripped the railing tightly. I did not want to go outside those windows.

"They said the same thing about the Titanic! And look where it's at now!" I exclaimed as Elizabeth's lips tugged upward. "And what's so funny?" I asked.

She smiled, "It's just...here you are, the bravest person I know. And your scared of something as little as water." she explained while stepping towards me. Ok yeah that would be pretty funny if the shoe was on the other foot. "This will take your mind off it." what could she possibly-

Her lips where firmly planted onto mine, it was unexpected but what the hell right? Not like a Vox or Founder will come along and interrupt us. I felt Elizabeth slide one hand around the side old my head and stopped right on the back of my head. Her other hand she placed on my shoulder and brought me closer to deepen the kiss.

I wrapped my arm around her slender waist and pulled her body closer to mine as we started planting kisses all over each others' faces. Right as we where about lock lips again, she abruptly pulled away and headed to the pod, "If you want to continue our little 'session', you'll have to join me in here."

Aw come on! You know what? Screw water! I quickly made my way to the pod, cranked the leaver, sat down, and dug my fingers into the seats as the whole small room lurched. I felt my stomach do flips already. "Wow. You weren't joking about you being scared of water." Elizabeth said with concern as she sat beside me.

We where going down a tube now. And we where spinning. Oh god I don't want to puke right in front of Elizabeth. I felt a hand over mine, "It's okay, it'll be over before you know it." she said reassuringly. I felt my entire arm relax at her touch. When we exited the tube,the pod pulled away from the building we where in and begun to rise.

My god.

This place was beautiful, I mean Columbia took my breath away too but this? This place seemed so much more real, like it could actually be made in my time. As we neared the surface I felt relief wash over me. "See? Not so bad." Elizabeth said softly.

"Lets see you say the same thing when I bait you into a room full of hornets." I said with false malice. She let out a short laugh, "We both know you could never do that to me." she said with a smile. I mirrored it, she truly did know me well. When the pod broke the surface, I felt the breath leave my lungs.

"Do you see them?" Elizabeth asked with disbelief. Up above us, there where more stars in the sky than I have ever witnessed in my life. "My god. They're beautiful." Elizabeth said in awe. I noticed the lighthouse the pod was drifting towards, great, what's next? A underground city called Hades?

"Yea. The stars are beautiful, not as much as you though." It's corny sure, sue me. Elizabeth lightly blushed at my words, "They're not stars, they're doors." she stated. Wait, doors...as in, "Tears?" I asked.

She nodded as the pod docked at the steps to the lighthouse. "Yes, every one if them leads somewhere. Be it a place or a time, they can lead to infinite possibilities." she explained as we disembarked from the pod. Elizabeth led me towards the door to the lighthouse.

"So...the answers we want are just behind this door? Well lets crack it open!" I said, trying to open the door only to find it locked. Of course. Elizabeth gently pushed me aside, "Let me take a crack at it." she said as she pulled out her trusty hairpin. As she went to work on the keyhole, I looked up.

We where so close to the truth, and we both weren't going to stop until we uncovered it. "Damn it!" Elizabeth exclaimed. I couldn't help but chuckle, it was too damn cute when she swore. "What is it?" I asked. She turned away from the door with a frustrated look, "I thought that when I got here I'd be able to open it. But..."

She stopped when she looked down at her hand, I fallowed her gaze at the key, wait key? "Where'd the hell...?" I questioned. She looked at it with disbelief, "I think...it was always there. I just couldn't see it." she said as she put the key in it's proper place.

When the door clicked we both waited a moment before acting. Hesitantly, I pushed the door open and I felt my brain turn off for a second. When it came back on I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I wasn't seeing thinks.

There where hundreds...thousands of lighthouses!

"Oh god. It's happened, I've gone crazy after I've seen so much wired shit." I said clutching my head. Elizabeth put a hand on my shoulder, "No your not. All of those are are doors to other worlds." she said, gesturing to the many lighthouses.

"Jesus...we could spend the rest of our lives looking through them and not come close to finishing." I said looking around. Elizabeth clasped my hand and pulled me towards the empty space above the ocean. As Elizabeth stepped forward, rocks sprang from the ocean and formed a bridge. "Holy shit."

As we approached one of the lighthouses, I tentatively pushed open the lighthouse. There where still thousands of lighthouses spread throughout a ocean only it was sunrise now, and at one of them, I saw some very familiar faces. "Is that...us?" I asked, pointing to them. The other me mirroring my actions. "That's not you, but another version of you." before I could ask what she meant I noticed he didn't have his hand wrapped up.

I think I get it, same person, different experiences. Ok I gotta do this, one in a lifetime, "MARCO!" I called out. "POLO!" I...him...shouted back. Our respective Elizabeths smiled at our antics.

"Ok, so where are we going? I mean, Comstock's dead, we're out of Columbia, why not get out of here and get to Paris?" I asked as Elizabeth led the way. She turned to me, "Comstock is not dead Jacob. Only a version of him is. And if we truly want to put a end to what he's done, we have to finish him off."

So...we weren't done yet. As Elizabeth brought me to a lighthouse, she turned to me, "Jacob. Beyond that door is the answers we want...but..." she trailed off. "But?" I questioned. She looked at me sadly, "Jacob...you don't need to know if you don't want to." she said.

Was the truth really that horrible? Was it really that bad that she didn't think I could accept it? "Elizabeth, I need to know. If I don't find out now, it'll haunt me for the rest of my life. I need to know." I said as I put my hand on the door handle.

"But only if your there by my side along the way." I said looking at her troubled face. She let out a sigh, "Okay...of that's what you want." she said joining me by my side. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said with a smile.

She gave me one quickly before facing the door. I took a breath, and we opened the door.

...

We found ourselves near a river, on the ground thank god. And there where people in the water in full cloths, including a preacher. "Come now! Come now! Who of you will have your sins cleansed? Come forth, and I will wash away the sins the devil has bestowed upon you!"

Wait a minute, "That's the same guy who nearly drowned me when I first entered the city!" I exclaimed as one of the people from the crowd came forward. I turned to Elizabeth, "Why are we here?" I asked. She kept her eyes on the crowd at the river, "This Jacob, is where Comstock was born." she said with certainty, a grim line on her face.

"Anyone else? Anyone else who wants to be cleansed of sin?" The preacher asked as he let the man he dunked go. "Wait, what year is this?" I asked, if the pastor was the same one who was at Columbia, he couldn't be that old. Elizabeth started towards the river, "It's eighteen hundred and ninety, two months after the Battle of Wounded Knee. It turns out Comstock was at the battle. Just not as Comstock."

"Come now, this may be your last chance to join in the waters of sweet baptism. Anyone else?" For a moment, no one moved, not until one man stepped forward. "I would father." he said. He had green eyes, dark brown hair in a military crew cut, and a look of regret on his face.

"Do you want your sins washed away my son?" The pastor asked. The man nodded, "Yes, yes I do!" he said at the idea. If this guy is Comstock, I can end it all right here and now. I still had a full chamber of my hand cannon.

I was about to pull it out when Elizabeth stopped me, "No! You need to see this. This is important." she said, looking at me pleadingly. I've already killed one unarmed man today, I don't want to kill another. As the pastor said the usual, he took the man in his arms.

"And what my son is your name? One that will be cleansed once you become Zachary Comstock!?"

"My name is Patrick Harper!"

My world stopped.

Patrick...no...nonononononono! That...that's not possible! Patrick's younger than me! And I'm from 2014 for christsakes! I know his birth day is...is...when the hell is it! "Jacob, your bleeding."

I touched my hand up to my nose and sure enough there was blood coming out of my nostrils, "That...Elizabeth Patrick may be a ass to me sometimes but he wouldn't-" I started but Elizabeth stopped me with her hand taking mine. "We still have much to see Jacob. It should all come back to you in the end."

What does she mean by that! I may not have the perfect memory, but I for damn sure wouldn't forget Patrick was my brother! But..."Elizabeth you need to listen to me Patrick-"

"Jacob, what can you remember about your brother?" she interrupted. I tried to think of something special, like Christmas or something but...I can't...I can't remember a thing about him. For gods sake I can't even remember what he looks like!

Elizabeth pulled me across the shallow river to the small house on the hilltop, "Jacob. I know you are confused beyond all reason right now, but please just stay with me. Okay?" she said as she tried to calm me down. I must look really bad if she's saying that, I just nodded as she brought me to the door.

She pushes it open and we found ourselves in a alleyway. A small apartment on the floor above us up some wooden stairs, the night sky and it's stars where back over our head. "Where are we now?" I questioned fearfully, I was really regretting this, "This is Patrick's former home. He and his wife lived here for a while before he went off to fight at Wounded Knee. He's only been 'Comstock' for about three two months." she explained as we slowly climbed the stairs, careful not to make a sound.

When we where at the door, I heard voices inside.

"Patrick I told you I am not going! And it's final!" a woman's voice said.

"My love this is what god wants! He wants us to rise from this Sodom and join him in the sky. It's already underway, and congress is funding it. We can have a new life!" Comstock pleaded.

"Are you that delusional? You think that just because you took a dip in a river, have a holy man say a few words and poof'ed, your someone else?" the woman asked. I'm surprised Comstock has managed to keep his temper, he doesn't seem the kind of guy who has patience.

"Eleanor. If you do not join me willingly. Then I will force you." Comstock said menacingly. My blood ran cold...mom?

It could be a coincidence, Eleanor is a common name right? Especially in times like this, right. Right? Right?! Fuck it I need to be sure! I reached out to the door and charged in.

.

.

.

.

.

M-mom...

There she was, short black hair, blue eyes, angular face, and a look in her eyes that showed only a fraction of how smart she was. Only thing that surprised me more was that we where in Columbia again.

And the one of the twins where here. "Are you sure about this Lady Com-"

"It's Lamb. And yes Rosalind I am, so you can stop the formal speak. Is Robert ready on her end?" My mom asked. Wait...what are they doing? I was about to walk towards them but Elizabeth firmly planted her hand on my shoulder and stopped me, "We can't interfere, only watch." she explained.

Before I could protest, a tear opened at the nearby wall where my mom and Rosalind where talking, on the other side of it was Robert. My mother turned to Rosalind, "Are you sure it won't...change me like it did...him?" she asked, referring to Comstock.

Wait, Patrick looked like early twenties when I first saw him, then why does Comstock look like a old man in his forties? "Granted, our machine did advance his age, along with a few genetic mutations such as eye color. But we've made the proper modifications to the device since." Rosalind explained.

So wait, Comstock basically got tear cancer? "Elizabeth is it possible that-" she shook her head, "Don't worry, he got his ailments from radiation from a machine, mine are all natural." she said reassuringly. Oh thank god, "What about...birth defects?" Mom asked.

Oh..

"Eleanor...are you-" Rosalind started with wide eyes.

My...

"He doesn't know...and I want to keep it that way. For as long as I can."

God...

"Comstock...Patrick...was...Dad..." I was in complete shock. I had killed my own dad...and in his last moments...he still cared for me. "You thought of them as two completely different people. patrick was the brother you always wished for. And Comstock was the father you knew." Elizabeth explained.

Tears gathered in my eyes and slid down my face freely, they hit the ground softly. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around my waist from behind, trying to comfort me.

I wanted to yell and scream, I wanted to pull my hair out of my scalp. But the one thing I wanted the most, the one thing that I needed? Was someone to confide in...I wanted Elizabeth by me now. "Jacob...I am so...so sorry." she said with sincerity. She hated my father for what he did to her, but she said that she was sorry I lost my dad.

I pulled her hands up to my face and kissed them, "I love you Elizabeth...I love you so damn much." I said, wiping the tears away. She leaned onto my back, "And I love you too...but...we still..." she struggled. There was still more to see? Ok...I'm still standing miraculously. So I'll go along.

"Alright. Where to next?" I asked. She lead me to the door we entered from, I looked back in the to see my mom step through the tear, after she gave Rosalind a fair well hug. Much to the later's protest.

When we passed through the door, we where somewhere I actually recognized. "This is my mom's orphanage. We couldn't have a place of our own yet and business was slow at first." I explained as I walked around my old home.

When the door opened I froze, there in the doorway was me, but...younger, he didn't have the same cloths as me but I could recognize myself. But what got my attention was the lack of a scar on his right hand.

"Mom? You home?" he called out. God this was so weird it wasn't even funny. "He can't see us, don't worry." Elizabeth said, that was a relief, I didn't want to explain to my younger self what I was doing here. As he shut the door behind him, a note that was taped to it fell to the floor.

The young me picked it up and read it, his face paled and he began to shake. He then dropped the note to the floor and thew the door open. On the other side was Robert, "Good evening Mr. Harper. Will you come withered please?" he asked politely. The little me was too shocked for words, he simply fallowed Robert.

I went over to the note and picked it up. I read it over, I re-read it. I read it a third time just to make sure I was t seeming things. The note was the exact same one that I read at my house in Michigan.

I ran towards the door after him. When I opened it, I found myself in another apartment, there was a desk at the far end of it, and the younger me was talking to a older man. "And what of my debts?" he asked the young me. This guy looked like he was from the 1900's, button up vest, stripped shirt and pants, his hair was nearly combed to the side.

"They'll all be repaid. And...and she'll be safe." the young me said. She? My mother? The man thought a moment before speaking, "How does your employer know of me? I can't imagine knowing a man like him on friend terms."

The younger me thought a moment before answering, "Well...he said...that no one could forget...sorry, 'The White Ingine' from wounded knee."

God damn racism. I just...seriously can't everyone just get along!?

The man's face looked gravely me, younger me that is. He retreated into a room off to the side wall, after a moment, he came back with a bundle in his arms. Is that...

The young me pulled back the cloth covering it, it was a baby. What?!

"She's beautiful...what's her name?" The young me asked. The man hesitated a moment before his face turned soft, "Anna...Anna Dewitt." The scar on my hand felt like it was burning.

Anna Dwitt.

A...D

The young me brushed past me and Elizabeth, as he was about to open the door he said, "Mister Comstock wipes away your debts." The door shut behind him. I ran and opened it and found myself in a boat.

Boat!?

I felt Deja vü all over again. Only this time Elizabeth was in the boat, "Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt..." I muttered. Elizabeth cast me a look of sympathy, "Jacob, that happened three years ago. Comstock took your mother, and in exchange you brought him the girl for her freedom." she explained.

I shook my head, "No! I...I never separated a father and daughter!" I said, I felt dampness on my nose. "Jacob..." I was bleeding again. "Your mother was gone, and to get her back, you where willing to do anything to save her. Even if it was something horrible." Elizabeth said as we docked near a lighthouse.

I climbed the latter and walked to the lighthouse with her beside me. "But, that doesn't mean you didn't try to atone for it." she said as I reached for the door handle.

"STOP! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!" I knew where I was, I was back in the Lutece lab. At the far end of the room was the Comstock, he looked younger, no white hair but the beard was there. He was struggling with the man who gave me Anna!

Anna!

I sprinted forward but I was stopped. Not by Elizabeth, but by my mother.

"Jacob no! You've done what you can! We need to go!" She said, I wanted to, I wanted to leave and go back home. I wanted to forget about this whole thing, but I couldn't! I broke out of her grasp and ran towards Comstock.

But it was too late.

The tear on the wall close as he brought Anna through. And as she came through, the tear close on her...pinky...

Sweet merciful god...

Elizabeth...Anna...

It all came back to me.

Comstock found me and my mom. He wanted me come with him, but my mom didn't want to lose me to him. And I certainly didn't want to join my deadbeat dad, so he made a proposal. Being him Anna in exchange for me, and we'd be left alone.

I got Anna from her father who had a debt with people who wanted him and his daughter dead. So Comstock made him a offer, let the girl come with him and be his heir, and the father would be wiped clean of his debts. And most importantly, Anna would be safe with him.

But when he came to try and take Anna back, Comstock wouldn't let him.

I tried to interfere but...it was too late.

After it was all done, Comstock kept his word and let us go. But before he left us I promised him, and myself that I would get her back to where she belongs. He simply said, "Child, if you truly cared for the innocent one, then you would have let yourself become the heir to my legacy."

After he left I branded her initials on my hand, so I'd never forget the life I ruined.

And three years later, the twins came to me with a offer. To save the girl, and get back at my father. I accepted.

I was in the ground now. I was weeping. I was weeping for all the death, all the sacrifices, and for everyone whose life was ruined. I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"Ohhhhh goooodddd..(sob)... ..Elizabethh...you.,...you..." I hated myself, I hated my entire being! I wanted to end it, I wanted to end it so that in some small way I'd make up for all the damage I've caused. "Jacob...it's not your fault." Elizabeth said.

"Comstock gave you a impossible choice...and you did what you thought was right. And I could never hate you for what you've done." she said as she pulled me up and embraced me.

I held on to her for dear life, I never wanted to let go.

I opened my eyes and saw we where back at the river where he was baptized. "We can go...we can go now..." she said kind heartedly. Now that we knew the truth, we actually could go.

But I can't.

"No...I need to stop this." I said as I stood. Comstock needed to die, and every version of him needed to as well. Elizabeth looked at me surprised, "Jacob there's nothing to do. We've done...everything we can."

"Not quite."

We both turned to see the twins with us again. This time in the river.

"Jacob. How do you kill a bee hive?" Robert asked. I didn't get it at first, you just gas it, but that only works if...

"You kill the queen bee." I said. I think I understand. Elizabeth gave me a concerned look, "Jacob, what are you-" I turned to face her, "Elizabeth. Can you take me to Patrick before the baptism? When he wasn't Comstock?" I asked.

She looked at me with confusion for a moment, "What? Why would..." Then it hit her. The only way to stop Comstock is to kill him before he becomes...well Comstock. And if I do that...then we, or at least I, would cease to exist.

"NO! Jacob I'm not doing that! We-we-we can find another way! We can...we can.." she said, trying to think of another way. I looked at the twins, "You two knew it would come down to this, didn't you?" I asked, partially knowing the answer.

"Yes, but only until recently." Rosalind said sadly. Guess I was starting to grow on them.

Elizabeth shook her head frantically, "There has to be another way! Jacob if you do you'll..." I hugged her tightly. She was still for a moment, it seemed like a eternity before she returned it. "I...I don't want you to die." she said with her voice cracking.

I didn't either. But..."Elizabeth. If I do this, you'll get to have a normal life. You'll be able to see the world, go to school, go to Paris! And...and if I have to die for that to happen...then it's worth it." I explained as her grip on me tightened.

"I love you so much Elizabeth. I couldn't imagine my life without you. And...this needs to happen." I said, pulling away from her, wiping the tears off her beautiful face. She leaned in and kissed me passionately.

I returned it. I knew that this would be the last one I ever received.

When we pulled away, she let her grip on me slide off and brought her hands up to her neck, "When I was captured, whenever I thought you'd given up, I looked at this...and it gave me hope." she said as she slipped the bird pendant off her choker. She grasped my hand and slipped it into it.

"And I want you to have it." she said, trying to control her breathing. I was touched, I ran my thumb over the small white bird. I had nothing to give her...wait!

I slipped the pendant into my pocket and went to work in my banged hand, "Jacob what-" I pulled the cloth off, it was a little crimson from the blood but it'd work.

"Back home, people believe that, when you find your soulmate, you gain a invisible string around one if your fingers." I took her right hand and tied it around her pinky, "And no matter how tangled the string gets, no matter how had the two are from one another. The string will never break. And neither will the love the two people share."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes again, "Jacob...I-" I quieted her with a kiss. When I drew away, tears ran down her cheeks. She brushed them aside and pointed to the door at the house on the hill. "He's through there." she said simply. I nodded and gave her one last hug.

Making my way through the water I looked at either of the twins, "Will this...you know...hurt?" Hey it's not like being wiped from existence sounds like a good thing. Rosalind sadly smiled, "In our experience,"

"It's like falling asleep." Robert finished, a look mirroring his dimensional twin. I nodded and gave each of them a one armed hug, surprising the two of them.

"Thank you. Both of you." I said, heading to the door.

As I was about to each out for the handle I took a breath, I was literally walking to my death, "Jacob!" I turned in time for Elizabeth to run into my arms. We brought our lips together one last time, the things I've done for her, I would do them all over again just so we could have this moment itself. The moment where she said she'd never forget me.

Our lips clung together like that for a while before she let go. I gave her a smile, and she gave me one back. I turned to the door and opened it.

It was dark at first but my eyes adjusted, I was in a forest in god knows where. I saw a light a few yards ahead of me. As I got closer to it I saw it was a campfire with only one occupant, Patrick.

I took a breath.

I pulled out my hand cannon and checked the shots, six. More than I needed.

I kept to the shadows.

I raised my gun.

I took aim.

He didn't see me.

I squeezed the trigger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blam!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I opened my eyes.

I was in my bed?

I sat up and saw that I was in fact in my room at home. Stepping out of bed, I saw I still had the cloths I wore before on.

It couldn't have been a dream...could it?

I looked down at my hand. I had my A.D. Mark, but with a slit down between them from the knife. "Ok, so it wasn't a dream...so am I dead?"

"Not exactly." two voices said at the same time.

I turned to see the two people I didn't expect to see again. The twins where in my room. "Wait, if I'm here...is Comstock-?" Robert shook his head, "We didn't take into account of the crosses between tears would affect one subject."

Rosalind nodded, "Indeed, that's one variable we failed to take in." I waved my hands, "Wait wait wait, what about Elizabeth...is she...? I questioned.

The two smiled at me, "No, she's actually joined up with us in that field. Able to see through all the doors and into all the worlds." Rosalind explained. I let out a sigh of relief. She was alive and well, and that is all I could ask for.

"Wait...then why..." I started, "She's not here because she see doesn't look for you through the doors." Robert answered. Right, she probably thought I was dead. "And before you ask what you want to ask. You two will meet again." Rosalind said, bringing a smile to my face.

So it may not be today. May not be this week. This month. Hell it may not even be this year. But one day, hopefully soon, we'll both see each other again.

"Thanks aga-" and they're gone...great. That will never cease to scare me. I unclasped the holster that went over my arms. Stuffing it under my bed, I wanted to see something, I thought of murder of crows and held out my hand, sure enough my nails extended and feathers grew on my forearm.

Definitely not going to do that in public.

I heard the sound of movement out my door. Hesitantly I made my way towards it and gripped the knob. I turned it, and hoped to god I'd find who I was looking for.

"Mom?

'_Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter._' _Martin Luther King Jr._

**AN: And it's done! For now at least.**

**First: We all know that I was going to fit Eleanor in at some point.**

**Second: I hope you all enjoyed my twist on the ending. Instead of oldboy I hope I delivered a surprise as good as the game. **

**Third: Rosalind stated in a voxophone that when Robert came through to her tear he created his own memories. I was interested to see how far that would go so that's what I did with Jacob.**

**Fourth: Hopefully by next week I should have the sequel out with a ending that everyone will love!**

**Finally: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
